No Tears for Broken Me
by crystalvenom20
Summary: It's raining, raining harder and faster then the first time I saw you. Will you stop running, let me see who and what you really are. I'm not afraid of you, how can I be when I... Rewrite of what I had before. Made it better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's CV. First off I wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my story, an interesting little tale that is constantly changing and spawning into its own thing that sometimes, I don't think I have control over it anymore. But anyway, for those of you that are just tuning in, welcome! I hope you like it! And for those of you that have read this before I will tell you right now, this is in the process of being rewritten. **

**Yes, when I went back to read the original chapters, they horrified the ever-living shit out of me (and my beta on top of that), so I just had to put this story back under construction. I can already tell you now that there will be some new additions to the chapters as well as some change in the order of events but I will try to rewrite these chapters as quickly as possible so I don't confuse any of you while you're reading. I'll be sure to bring up the changes again in future chapters so you veterans can reread and relearn the story and the newbies have a fresh new feel for this tale that I'm unraveling. **

**Also, I'll be giving you names of songs that I find as inspiration for the scenes I write and I recommend you listen to grasp a feel for what I was thinking about while writing the piece. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title Credit: The song 'Elephant Woman' by Blonde Redhead was the inspiration for the title of this story, as well as the entire story in general with the eerie beauty this song projects. I recommend you listen to it while you read this chapter. Now enjoy!**

**Okay so enough of the boring stuff and on the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Discovery**

I liked the rain. I don't really know why I liked it so much, I just did. A soft sigh escaped my lips as my eyes adjusted to the wet, blurry world around me. My gaze focused on the raindrops that beat against the glass of my mother's car. Maybe it was the way it looked, oblong shapes of liquid crystals that fell to the earth like heaven's tears, it always made me wonder what we ever did that made her so sad.

Maybe it was the way it sounded, so unusual I would mistake it for the hissing of snakes or the soft whispers of a lullaby that often pull me into the most peaceful sleep I could ever imagine. The noise the rain made was as lovely as the wet feel of it against my skin. Whenever there was a day like today, I never stayed indoors. I'd find myself running outside to greet it, no raincoat, no umbrella, and no shoes. I'd dance and swirl around in the relentless downpour as it coated the world in a wonderland of damp, fresh, euphoria.

My eyes closed as I listened to it trickling down. The whispered lullaby it created made me feel tired. Leaning my head against the window, I opened my eyes to look at the droplets, slowly sliding down the thin layer of reflective glass to who knew where, little bubbles of water racing against one another. A tired chuckle escaped my lips at the thought.

"Sakura."

Turning my head to meet my mother's eyes, which were the same emerald-green as mine, I sat up silently from my seat, my face stinging as I removed it from the freezing glass.

My mom was parking the car, the faces she was making caused a laugh to slip out of my mouth as she crept into the parking spot slowly, not wanting to damage the vehicle. I didn't really understand the concept of parallel parking all that well. It really didn't seem half as difficult as all the adults made it look.

When she made it into the space without any trouble, she let out a breath of relief. Turning off the car, she grabbed her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder. She looked over at me with a flashy smile. "Honey, I'm going in for a couple of minutes, do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine mom, thank you." A small grin spread across my face and I shifted comfortably in my seat.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." She beamed at me before leaving the car, half running and half walking to convenience store on the corner of the street.

I laughed at her before leaning back tiredly, a deep sigh escaping my lips. It wasn't until after my mom had turned off the car, did I realize how cold it was. My arms wrapped themselves around me in an attempt to rub some much-needed warmth into my body. The windows were frosted so thickly, it made seeing almost impossible. Irritated, I cracked the door open enough to stick my hand out, wiping at the glass until it became somewhat clear. I could see people on the streets, walking and talking holding umbrellas over their heads to protect them from the rain. Small children running down the sidewalk, stomping in rain puddles, and laughing when it splattered all around them. Cars went by every so often, and slowly my gaze drifted up at the dim, gray sky. The sun wasn't out today and for that, I was grateful. I could never stand the overwhelming heat of the summer sun. It was always so bright and burning that it always gave me a headache.

And then the feeling crept up again, curling in my stomach making me swallow down the urge to throw up right then and there. It started a little earlier today at school, my first thought being just some really bad food from the cafeteria had caused this unpleasant sensation. But as they day went on, it slowly started to feel like something else entirely, like a tight pressure on my chest that made it impossible to focus on my schoolwork. When my mom had come to pick me up and had asked me if I wanted to go with her to the store, I didn't hesitate to say yes. I just couldn't be alone right now.

A small groan escaped my lips as my shoulders slumped sadly. On top of the weird feeling in my gut, I just couldn't shake the sense that something bad was about to happen.

_Well, you know what dad would always say... _A small smile grazed my lips, my hand resting against latch on the car door. This was a stupid idea, and the possibility of getting sick was at a hanging in the air but at the moment, I didn't care.

_Dancing is always the best distraction, sickness be damned_

On that note, I waited for a car to go by before opening the car door and stepping into the rain. I let out a scream as ran around my mother's Nissan to the sidewalk, ignoring the strange looks people gave me . The rain had gotten heavier, exploding around me that it bounced off the pavement like sparklers in the heart of summer. Everything was covered in a crystal mess of needles, ice-cold as it touched bare skin like a harsh kiss. My laughter seemed to echo in the air, my hands spread out in front of me as I spun around in circles, careless giggles escaping my lips as I twirled around in the raging storm.

Never have I felt so at peace, so free, so in tune with everything around me that the anxiety started to vanish. My mind had been so calm that I almost didn't notice when a strange presence made itself known to me. My feet automatically stopped moving, my body stiffening at the feel of this aura wash over me. It was raw, with an edge of predatory hunger so fierce, it sent a shiver down my spine and caused the beating of my heart to become rampant. I looked around frantically, pulling my damp hair out of my face so not to obscure my vision as I searched desperately for the cause of my sudden distress. My eyes finally fell on the figure of a person I have never seen before now, and I couldn't shake the sudden urge I had to run, the little voice in my head that told me I'd been safer if I stayed in my mother's car.

There, about a couple of feet away from me, sitting on a bench across the street, was a boy. Back hunched over with his hands on his knees as he sat seemingly unnoticed by everyone else around him. He wore dark jeans and a black sweatshirt, the cloth looking soaked and heavy as it clung to his lean body. His red hair matted down his bowed head, shielding his face from the entire world. Pale was the color of his skin, as white as the purest snow in the dead of winter and I slowly found myself wondering what it felt like.

For some reason I could not understand, I was unable to look away from him. There was some compelling power that was driving through my body, making it impossible for me to leave. I took a step forward, feet twitching in anticipation as my mind screamed at me to stop. Squinting my eyes to see through the torrential downpour I came to a stop in the middle of the road. Standing there carelessly, I watched him as the cold rain poured down my face, forming little beads on my eyelashes.

He was trembling, like an unknown source was making it impossible for him to be calm. His hands balled into fists in his lap and I had to suppress a shudder that went through my body.

I wanted to reach my hand out towards him, the anxiety I felt earlier manifesting in the pit of my stomach.

"Sakura!"

Blinking in surprise I turned towards the sound of my mother's voice, and found her running towards me with fear etched on her face. My head tilted at her actions, but before I could question what was wrong, the sudden sound of a honking horn and the screeching shrill of tires could be heard over the downpour. She was instantly at my side, grabbing my arm and jerking me back harshly as the car kept driving by. The person in the passenger's side crack the window and shouted a string of curses at us as they went.

A look of anger was plastered in my mother's dark green orbs. "Are you crazy? You could've gotten killed just now!"

Saying nothing, I kept watching the boy on the bench, my eyes observing the twitches and shudders his body made.

"Sakura can you hear me? What the fuck are you doing out of the car?!"

"Who's that?" My question came out in a haze as I pointed to the red-headed boy sitting across the street.

She squinted to see him then lightly hit my arm. "Sakura, it's rude to point at other people like that and besides, stop changing the subject. What the hell were you doing out here?"

"I just want to know who he is," my voice sounded so dreamy, like I had sleepwalked before my mom pulled me out of it.

Sighing, my mom just took hold of my arm once more and started to pull me away.

"Honey please. It's not polite to just stare at the boy, just leave him alone." She opened the car door on the driver's side, getting in with her bag. She motioned for me to do the same thing and I reluctantly did as I was told. She started the car and pulled out of her parking space when she was clear. We drove right past him and I couldn't help the vigorous way I wiped at the glass, trying to get them clear. We stopped at a red light and I turned myself sharply to look at him through the back window of the vehicle.

He looked up when we were far away, the distance making it so hard for me to see him.

A blush formed on my face when I caught him looking and wanted to look down but I couldn't.

A bus drove by, blocking my view of him, and when the vehicle moved away…he was gone.

I blinked, looking around like a frantic little squirrel on the sidewalk. He was gone, as if he vanished from sight and existence.

"Where is he?" My voice was frantic, a pitch so alien that it didn't sound like my voice at all. I craned my head back, turning around to try to find him, but it was all in vain. He was nowhere to be found.

My mother rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. "If it's about that boy, maybe he just got picked up or something."

"No mom, I was looking at him, he was right there and now…" I turned back to my seat, looking down at my lap in confusion. "He's gone."

"Honey, could you please stop," she said, turning to me. "That's enough. It's not like you're going to see him again."

And as if my mom's words had a special power, I suddenly felt the knot slowly start to disappear, replacing my anxiety with a bad headache. Pinching the bridge of my nose, my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to make sense of what just happened. Who was that guy? Where did he come from and how the heck did he vanish that quickly?

After a long moment, my mother turned on the radio to some random station. A new song just started to play, my thoughts clearing enough for me to focus on the music.

I smiled as my body slowly started to sway in beat with the song, the woman's haunting voice soothed me faster than any lullaby I'd had ever known. I caught myself humming what I knew of the melody as we drove home, my head starting to feel a little better.

The sound of the car stopping and the song abruptly coming to a halt, jolted me out of my nap.

My mother got out of the Nissan quickly, running to the front of our house only to stop for a moment to open the door before she went inside.

Sighing, I jumped out of the car and back into the relenting showers. Another gust of rain soon had me covered in a sheet of damp splendor. Running up the driveway and opening the door, I slipped inside before shutting it behind me.

The living room was spacious, decorated with intricate, and sometimes abstract, sculptures that my mom loved to splurge on. The walls were littered clumsily with pictures of me, from my early years of life as an infant to my most recent school photo. A small smile crept onto my face as I reached out and grabbed a frame from one of the end tables, studying the image with a deep sense of melancholy. It was a portrait of my mom and I, the figure of a third person scratched and carved out of the photo as if it wasn't real, like _he _never existed. I rubbed the glass over his scratched image, wishing with all my heart that he was here.

Being the child of divorced parents was so unbelievably painful, there wasn't a word in the dictionary strong enough to make sense of it. My father lived in an apartment five miles away from our house, he told me once that he wanted to be far away from my mother as possible. They had separated when I was ten, leaving me to deal with the backlash of split weekends, two different bedrooms, and the nasty remarks they said about each other.

My mother had come back into the room, a towel in hand as she dried her hair. "Sakura honey, are you hungry?"

I smiled at her softly before shaking my head, placing the picture down on the table before I started up the stairs. My legs felt heavy, each step ending with a squish as I made my way to my bedroom. Opening the door to the small space that was my sanctuary I took in the magenta colored walls, scattered with posters of my favorite bands and bit of artwork that I'd found enticing.

Grunting, I struggled with to myself of my wet clothes, the fabric stuck like second skin as I peeled it each layer off. Absentmindedly tossing the material to the ground it to the ground I made a beeline towards the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before returning to my room and crawling into my bed. The rain eased up just a bit, falling in careful drops and hushed whispers, nature's lullaby once again reaching my ears to soothe me into sleep.

XXX

I woke about an hour later, the alarm clock on my dresser reading a little after five. It was no longer raining, and the skies had started to take a grayish-black hue as the promise of night hung in the humid air. A yawn forced itself out of my mouth, my body curling deeper into the warmth of my blankets before my mom's voice interrupted me.

"Sakura."

Groaning, I untangled myself from my sheets and walked to the door. Opening it just a crack, I peered down the narrow staircase to see her shadowed figure at the bottom. "What?"

She leaned her head against the arch of the stairway, looking tiredly at me. "Are you going to eat?"

I shook my head, almost mimicking the same actions she was doing. "No."

"Well, you have to eat something before you go to bed tonight, sweetie." She stepped back into the living room, her feet padding against the carpet as her voice grew faint. "I don't want you developing my habits."

"Fine," I mumbled rolling my eyes as I walked downstairs.

She was sitting at the table, taking a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth before she looked up at me. Curling my hands into my pants and biting my lip, I looked at the ground

"I'm...sorry mom." My voice sounded so small, like the words didn't seem to fit when they left my mouth.

"It's fine, honey." Mother's eyes remained on me for a moment before she turned back to her plate of food. There was something in her voice that made it hard for me to really believe she was being honest. My mom was a bad liar. "It's just...I can't let anything happened to you. You _know_ what would happen if I let you get even a scratch..."

_Daddy would take me away _The thought was enough to make me want to cry. I didn't want that, it would only make my mom even more miserable than she already was.

Making my way over to her I gave her a hug, resting my head against her shoulder as I fought the urge to break into tears. "I'm sorry, mom...I'll never do that again, I promise."

"I know, baby," she whispered in my hair as she held me tighter. She pulled back as I straightened up, cupping my face as she smiled at me and leaned forward to plant a kiss on my forehead.

I grinned at her before stepping towards the fruits basket we kept on the counter, grabbing an apple before heading back upstairs.

XXX

Grabbing my book I sat on my mattress and began to read. I took a small bite out of the apple, turning to the last page of the chapter. It was an interesting little tale to say the least, with each page I turned, I could feel myself slowly starting to get really into the story, which was utterly surprising considering the books I usually read. I smiled to myself, reading in the comfortable silence of my room. After about an hour, I put the apple core on my nightstand, feeling the strain of my aching muscles as I got up to put my novel away. As I wedged my bookmark between my unread pages, my finger ran through a rough edge on the book.

"Crap!" I muttered as I dropped the object to floor with a loud clunk. I looked at my finger to see a trail of blood line the cut on my wound, spilling down my hand in a thin little stream.

Just then, a low hiss sounded from outside my window and I jumped at the noise, my head whipping around to stare outside into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, I carefully inched my way towards the window. Leaning against the open frame I let the damp humid air wash over me, hoping it would tame my rising panic. Looking around the outside I found nothing but the swirling shadows that started to stem from the bushes below. A shudder ran through my body as I leaned back inside, shutting the window closed hurriedly as my breathing came out harsh.

_What the hell was that? Is there something rustling around in the bushes? Maybe it was some kind of animal?_

I ran my fingers through my pastel locks, trying to rid my mind of the thoughts that were forming. I walked into my bathroom, retrieving a Band-Aid for my aching finger before I turned off all the lights, and crawled into my bed. Laying my head against the pillow, I gazed outside at a tree branch scratching against the glass.

I don't know why but I could've sworn that the hissing I'd heard didn't sound like an animal...it sounded like a human and most of all, it sounded angry. I clenched my eyes, a whimper escaping my lips as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

_Get a hold on yourself, maybe it was the wind playing tricks on you. _With that thought I forced myself to relax. _Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself, I've had a stressful day at school, and on top of that, I almost got hit by a car!_ It would be normal for me to over thinking everything right now, hearing things that weren't possible. After a short while, my eyes started to feel heavy, the pull of sleep tugging at the corners of my eyes so fast that I hadn't heard my window creak as it started to open.

* * *

**A/N: And there you are! It's a lot different I know but these changes needed to be make in order for my story to have a better flow. Chapter two is next so keep an eye out for that one. Also, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to Gaaras1Girl for her patience with me, her ideas, her helpful tips and her sometimes incredibly critical love for me! Thanks for making me a better writer girl, love you to pieces. **

**Thanks so much guys, stay tuned for the next one!**

**~CV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Kay so, here is the second Chapter :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Chapter Two

Found

When I woke up the next morning, I was feeling a little exhausted then I usually did. Maybe it was on account of all the constant waking up I was doing. I don't know why, but I couldn't go to sleep worth a damn, first it was my window opening, then closing, and constant sounds of feet shuffling in my room. I shook my head, turning my head to one side as I tried to clear my thoughts slowly. I swear, if my mom was trying to fuck with me yesterday, she did a pretty good job last night. I sat up in my bed, running my hand over my face. I threw the blanket off me and headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, seeing my mother drinking a cup of coffee. I eyed her suspiciously, as I sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," she said cheerily at me. I rolled my eyes and grunted my response. Her smile instantly vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Real fucking funny joke mom," I said sarcastically as I crammed another spoonful of coco puffs in my mouth. "If you wanted me _not_ to get any sleep you did a hell of a pretty good job. Thanks."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said, getting defensive. I put down my spoon and look at her.

"The constant opening of my fucking window and walking around my room. I couldn't fucking get to sleep."

"I was out like a light honey," she said, getting up and dumping the rest of her coffee into the sink. "I was nowhere near your room last night. And could you stop dropping so many f bombs? Jeez."

"Y-You weren't?" I asked, confused. "B-But I heard someone in my room. I heard the window open and I heard footsteps around my bed. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Okay, now I was starting to freak out. If my mom wasn't in my room, then who was? I shivered slightly. Great, I had a creeper. I looked down at my cereal eating it slowly as I contemplated the events that happened yesterday. It rained…a lot. My mom and I went for a drive right after school. She stopped at a store to get something and I stepped outside. We went home and I went upstairs to read my book. I cut my finger and heard a hiss out my window, before going to sleep and hearing weird noises happening in my room. Oh! And I also saw this really weird boy. My heart stopped as I thought about him and started to hyperventilate slightly.

"Sakura?"

I couldn't hear my mother as she called my name. My mind just going completely blank as I thought about him, the way he sat, the way he tensed, his hands balling into fists, his biting of his lower lip, the way he mysteriously vanished. Could it have been him? No, it couldn't have, he didn't know where I lived...right? Oh god, what if he did? What if he was a rapist in the making? No, no, no. He wouldn't do that...but then again I didn't even know the guy, I never _really _saw his face. Oh god. It was all swirling around my head before I notice a drop hit my lap. I looked down. I single red dot was on my lap.

"Sakura?"

I looked up to see my mom's shocked face. I wiped my nose with my arm, seeing a smeared line of red.

"Shit!" I yelled, going upstairs. "My nose is bleeding."

"Well, I could've told you that. Go clean yourself up and get ready. You're going to be late for school."

"Okay mom," I muffled from my mouth. I opened my door, widening my eyes as I saw my window hanging open, drapes flying in and out of my room. I cursed loudly as I went to close it. Just as I was about to close it, I heard a small growl. I stopped midway, looking around. 'Must be the neighbor's dog' I reassured myself that it was only that. I walked into the bathroom, dabbing a washcloth in cold water and cleaning the blood off my face and arm. I rolled some tissue paper, stuffing it up my nose. I walked back to my room, changing into jeans and a white tank top. Since my gray sweatshirt was wet, I decide to put my dark pink one on. I slipped on my shoes and let my hair down. I applied very light make up, just standard eyeliner on the tops and bottoms of my eyes, mascara and light lip gloss….basically anything that would make my pale face look a little better. I grabbed my bag, shoving my book inside and I ran out the door.

"You ready honey?" My mother asked, walking into her car. I smiled slightly, stepping out of the house and into the damp atmosphere.

"Yea," I said, opening the door to the car and getting inside. She started the car and took off driving to the school.

XXX

"Sakura….Sakura….SAKURA!"

I blinked slightly, turning my attention from the window and looked at Ino. She was standing in front of my desks, her hands placed on her hips as she stared at me.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?" she said, looking at me funny. "You look like a zombie, just staring out the window."

"Huh." I turned my gaze back to the window, scanning every shadow, looking at every person for him. But still, there was no sign of him. I sighed deeply. I knew that he didn't go to our school. I knew all 1,545 students that went to this school, first and last name and a brief description of their faces. Not one student at this school looked like the boy I saw yesterday and for some reason, I was glad. I smiled slightly as I thought about him. If only he lifted his head up. What I would've given to see his face. I sighed slightly turning my head back to the front of the room. Our teacher was going on and on about nothing…well, nothing I cared about.

"This class is going on forever," Ino said, leaning back in her chair. She looked like she was going to fall asleep any second now. I laughed lightly.

"Oh yea." I said flatly, twirling my ring finger arond my desk in a circular motion. "You have no idea."

Lunch rolled in really quickly, so quickly that I didn't even think we had it, for some reason time just seemed to slip by me today. I laughed to myself at the thought as I stepped foot outside, my book clenched tightly against my chest as I made my way to my favorite tree. I sat under the shade of the tree as I place my apple, pretzels, and water on the ground next to me. I propped my legs up, keeping them away from the wrath of the sun. I groaned at the thought. It was so nice when it was gloomy and gray but now that the stupid ball of inferior light was glimmering down on the earth again, I wanted to stay inside…well, under the shade was dark enough. I opened my book, opening my bag of pretzels and sticking a small stick into my mouth, chewing slowly as I flipped a page. This book was so good. I would always find myself so completely drawn to the characters and how they interacted with each other. They way he was so hostile to her and how she was always so persistent to dig under his skin and find the real him.

"H-Hey."

I looked from book and smiled slightly. It was Hinata; she was one of my best friends though she was painfully shy and stuttered a lot. I loved her company; she wasn't over exaggerated or crazy like Ino was she was actually very mellow. She walked up with her bag of cookies and grape juice and sat down next to me. I put my finger between the pages I was reading and turned to look at her.

"Hey Hinata," I said, smiling brightly at her. "How are you?"

"I'm f-fine," she said in a small voice. She looked down and started giggling when she saw my book. "Twilight?"

"So," I said blushing. "It's a good book."

"I-I know." I said, opening her bag of cookies and sticking one into her mouth. I smiled slightly and turned back to my book. It seemed like hours that we didn't talk or even try to initiate a conversation with me reading my book and her eating quietly. Finally, after a while she turned to look at me. "So, did y-you like the r-rain yesterday?"

I looked up from my book, closing it, with the page bent. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, feeling a little nervous on that question. Should I tell her? I mean, don't get me wrong Ino was like my best friend, but I trusted Hinata. She never freaked out, asking for extreme detail, nor did she go around telling other people. I contemplated it for a couple more minutes before finally deciding on it.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat. "I-I saw a boy."

"R-Really?" she said, tilting her head slightly. "Does he go to this school?"

"No."

"Oh." I was starting to notice the stutter going away. She smiled at me. "What's his name?"

"I…don't know," I said, looking down slightly at nothing as spoke those words. I didn't even know his name. I could've been close enough breathe the very air that surrounded his soaking wet, uncomfortable being and not enough force in the word would have given me a name. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes as I put my book down. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you like him?"

I was caught off guard with her question. Did I like him? I only met him once, I didn't see his face, I don't know his name, and we didn't talk, not even once. How could possibly like him. It was just the way he sat there, ignored from the whole world around him, not seeming to belong anywhere and clearly, from the way he sat, so tense, it seemed like he didn't care. I wanted to reach out and touch him that day, to find out what was wrong, to know him if only for a brief moment. I couldn't explain it, there was something about him I couldn't ignore. A factor or something that was so wrong, yet strangely right about him that struck so many chords in my mind. Could I even say I met him? I kind of didn't in the fact that we never spoke. I didn't even know what was going on with me. I sighed, it was getting ridiculous. Me, Sakura Haruno, being completely smitten by a boy I don't even know. I stared into space for a while as I cleared my thoughts.

"Sakura?"

I blinked slightly, looking up at her. She was standing up throwing her empty bag and juice bottle away.

"Yea?"

"Um…lunch's over," she said pointing to the door where everyone was leaving. I sat up, throwing my half-eaten apple and bag of pretzels away. I decided to keep my water bottle, just in case I got thirsty again. I grabbed my book, following her into the school to continue with the rest of my day.

XXX

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling; my hands were beside my head. My breathing was very steady. For the life of me, I just couldn't get him and the question Hinata had asked me out of my mind. Why did he do this to me? I didn't even know his fucking name! It wasn't right…how could he have disappeared so quickly? It didn't seem humanly possible…human. I shook my head violently. God, that book was getting to me, there was no way in hell that he could possibly be a…

"Sakura?"

I sat up from my bed, looking at my open door.

"What?"

"Could you come down here? I need you help."

I sighed as I stood up. I walked downstairs into the living room where my mother was. She was rearranging the furniture…again. I sighed and helped her with the chairs and couches, and then I helped her polish the wood tables and straighten all of our pictures. After that, I helped her make dinner, breaded chicken with garlic potatoes and bread. I surprised my mother and myself when I actually sat down at the table to eat. She'd ask me occasionally if I was on drugs and I'd laugh, telling her I wasn't. We talked as we ate and after we were done, I agreed to wash the dishes. I retired to my room that night quite early. After I had done my homework, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I changed into my sweat pants and tank top again, heading directly to bed.

I woke up around 10:00, when I was sure my mother was asleep, she always went to bed early. I put my shoes on, opening my window slightly, looking around. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't get _him _out of my mind and it was driving me crazy. Maybe if I went on a little search then, I'd find nothing and put my mind at ease. Only then did I hope that I'd be able to come back and sleep for once. I climbed out of my window, holding on for dear life as I reached for the steady branch on the oak tree that was right next to my window. I jumped slightly, landing on it shakily. I crawled to the very base and climbed down the trunk, dusting some of the chipped mahogany wood off my pants. I took a deep breath before I took off running.

XXX

I ran for about two hours, asking anyone I thought would know him or have seen him. So far, only two people knew whom I was talking about and the only thing they could tell me was that he was always, walking by himself, and they only saw him at night. Great, just fucking great. How was that suppose to help me? I used my knowledge on what he looked like to go to certain hangouts that I thought he might be at; Behind the school, near the bleachers, in alleyways, at the skate boarding park, below the bridges, and even in the cemetery…well, okay maybe not that far. Knowing me and my issues with cemeteries, there was no way in hell I was going to go there. By the time I was done, I was exhausted. I walked into the city park, sitting on a bench, gasping for needed air as I looked up at the full moon. This wasn't fair, I looked everywhere I possibly could and still nothing, not even the slightly clue. It was like he fell off the face of the planet.

"Where are you?" I asked myself, as I stood up slightly. I fanned my flushed skin as I looked up at the night sky.

"I'm right here…."

My whole body went numb. My arms froze at my sides and my breathing just got quick and heavy. I started turning my head, millimeter per millimeter as my heart rate accelerated with every delayed moment. I turned to face him and there he was.

His hair was a darker red then what I saw, and it looked messy, but not too messy, his head was down so I couldn't see his face that well, and his hands were fisted again. My heart felt like it was going to fail me at that second. He was here; he was right here and closer then ever. I stepped forward, only to frown when he took a giant step back. I stay where I was, looking at my feet.

"I'm Sakura," I said in a shaky voice as I looked up at him. He didn't say anything or turn his head up to look at me. I sighed slightly, looking down. Minutes felt like days as the silence started to fill the space between us. After a while, I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off.

"Just stay away from me," he said in a quick voice. His words rang through my ears and I felt as if the inside of my soul had shattered into tiny shards of nothing.

"W-What?"

"You heard me….stay away," he said, clenching and unclenching his fists slightly. "It's not…good for you to know me."

"W-Why?" I asked, my voice sounding terribly shaky. My body started to feel as if it weighed a million pounds and my throat started to burn. I didn't want to stay away. And the more I thought about it, it was becoming impossible to. I don't know why but there was an unknown force inside me that wanted me to know him, talk to him, I wanted a chance to actually…I didn't even _know_ what I wanted.

"Just don't ask anymore questions," he said turning around slightly and started walking away. "Just stay away from me Sakura."

"What if I-I don't want to?"

He stopped walking then, slightly turning his head to the side. I heard what I thought as chuckling come out of his lips and I closed my eyes at the beauty of his voice and laughter. How anyone could sound so fluent and calm, in there speaking was beyond my understanding.

"You really don't want to know," He said in an eerily calm voice. He didn't say anything else before turning to walk away again.

"WAIT!" I yelled before, tripping over a twig and falling. I scraped my knees, hissing in the pain. I looked up, and suddenly he was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stood up painfully. I wrapped my arms around myself as I started walking to my house. Just then, a gust of wind blew past me and I froze slightly when I heard a voice speak to me.

_My name is Gaara._

My heart leaped back to life as I repeated the name in my head. 'Gaara…that's his name.' A small smile stretched across my face as I continued to walk, under the light and guidance of the moon.

**A/N: Tadada dada dada. Done with that. On to the next one ^^ Teehee, tell me what you think and don't worry. There will be more interaction too in the next one. I pwomise. Love you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Kay so...wait a minute. I say kay so and it sounds like I'm saying queso :D Kay so, Queso...CHEESE!!! Okay -.-' now that that's out of my system, on to the next chapter. It was actually really funny to write considering Lee and Sakura. I thought, 'Shit, the least she could do is humor the kid, right?' Right...so anyways... :P Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

Chapter Three

Return

Minutes turned to hours…hours turned to days…days turned to weeks…well, only 2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks since I last saw Gaara and it was starting to get very irritating. I'd find myself anxiously looking out my window more often then I wanted to, hoping to get a small glimpse of him passing by. Whenever my mother picked me up from school, I made her go past the park, and I'd desperately looked out that window, praying to see him…but still, nothing. It was Saturday, the beginning of October and I was sitting in my room, reading a new book. Since I finished Twilight, I thought I'd read New Moon and so far, I hated it. Nobody told me he was leaving her and when he did, I couldn't hold in the way I broke into 20 minutes of constant bawling over it.

I sighed, closing my book and placing it on my nightstand. I leaned back on my headboard, looking out the window as a rainfall of crimson leaves fell gracefully from the oak tree. I loved the fall, almost as much as I loved the rain. The biting cold, the constant rainfall, the fluent and intricate shapes of the crimson, beige, and orange colored leaves as they broke of the trees, falling to the ground. I loved the way they crunched when you stepped on them, that's the way it should be. I smiled slightly as I went over to the window, sitting on the wide ledge on it. The sun was out, but it was never burning anymore. It was calmer. I laughed to myself as I looked at it; it looked like a warm ball of pure butterscotch. It's majesty of semblance in itself. It's vastness, the color, the brightness, it's so overwhelmingly and sickeningly beautiful...an orb of constant light that embraces the world in a blinding sheet of glowing serenity, only to disappear behind the horizon and be replaced with it's lover, the moon as she holds us in a blanket of cool and gentle darkness.

I got up, grabbing my navy hoodie and putting it on, I let it hang off my shoulders, only covering my arms as I walked downstairs and walked to the living room. I opened the front door, stepping out into the mild cold. I close my eyes as I let the wind flow past me, blowing my hair in all directions around my slender face. I open my eyes taking a deep breath as I walk up the pathway, walking down the sidewalk. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked. Many of my neighbors greeted me and I smiled warmly at them.

"Hey!"

I turned my head slightly to see my neighbor Rock Lee come up on his bike. Oh crap. I smiled slightly and waved as I came up. I liked Lee, and I was fully aware of his massive crush on me but I only saw him as a friend and that's it, a point that he never really seemed to get.

"Hey Lee," I said smiling brightly. He stopped his bike when he got close to me, smiling widely.

"Hey Sakura," he said, waving shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said slightly. Okay, so maybe that was a tiny lie. But aside from wanting to see a certain redhead I met about 2 weeks ago, I _was _fine. Wasn't I? "How about you?"

"Fantastic!" He said, giving me the thumbs up. I raised an eyebrow, smiling nervously.

"O…Kay?" I said in a weird tone as I started walking. He started paddling slowly beside me as a group of little kids sped past us running.

"So," he said slowly. I turned to look at him; he was blushing lightly, his hands gripping the handlebars tightly. He gulped slightly, turning to me. "A-Are you d-doing anything later?"

"No," I said slowly, blinking slightly. I crease the space between my eyes curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well," he said, rubbing his neck, nervously. He looked down at the ground before turning to look at me, blushing bright red. "I-I was wondering if…y-you'd like to go out w-with me tonight?"

My eyes grew slightly wider. I wasn't expecting this. Well, I don't know. This is like the 15th time he's asked me out and I always turned him down. It's not my fault, I just didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness that I was sure would accompany him if we did. I mean, I never wanted to be rude or mean to him, I just didn't want to get his hopes up or lead him on. Besides, I've exhausted all my excuses from, getting hives, my cat died, I'm going to my dad's, I'm stuck in the washing machine, my friend has herpes, my cat came back to life, and a simple no. I was sure he'd see through the ridiculous ones, but I was wrong, proven fact was he actually freaked out when I said, my cat came back to life. I guess I would let him down easier this time.

"Um…sure." My mind was screaming a load of profanities at me. What the hell did I just do? I sighed, as I knew I couldn't take it back now, might as well do something anyway.

"R-Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yea," I said, nodding and looking down. "I should go out, do something."

"Great," He said in a quick tone. "Wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure."

"Awesome," he said, getting on his bike. "My dad and I will pick you up at around 8. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," I smiled fakely, knowing he wouldn't be able to know the difference.

"Great," he said, giving me an excited smile. I laughed nervously as he got on his bike again. "See you tonight!"

"Okay," I said, smiling. I hated how fake I looked and how happy he was. It made me feel so bad. I should be happy that he even asked...no one ever does. I waved goodbye to Lee as he paddled away. I leaned against a fence, sighing heavily. I shouldn't be feeling so bad. It wasn't like I was going to be his girlfriend after this, I wasn't. I was just trying to be nice.

_Yeah right…_

_XXX_

The ride home mostly consisted of Rock Lee and his father, Gai bickering over the movie that we went to see. Lee took me to see 'A Haunting in Connecticut' and he tried so hard to make it seem like he could handle it. We weren't even into the movie for 5 minutes and he was already scared shitless. I actually liked the movie, aside from all the gross factors, the creepy ghosts, the bloody mop water that made me nauseous, and the surround sound in the theater that made you jump every second when a scene came on screen, even if it wasn't scary; it was alright, though I would've liked it better if Lee wasn't always trying to put his arm around me. He's lucky I didn't turn and punch him in the face or bite his arm off.

"How'd you like the movie Sakura?" Lee asked, smiling at me. I smile tiredly at him.

"It was very interesting," I said honestly, as I looked out the window. "How about you?"

"It was alright. I didn't get scared once," he said proudly. I heard his dad scoff and Lee narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so funny dad?"

"You call, covering your eyes and whimpering like a little girl bravery?" His father turned a corner. "That's pathetic."

"Whatever dad," he said, crossing his arms and looking out the window. I giggled slightly as I looked out the window at the endless night, the tranquil moon hanging high and full in the raven colored sky.

XXX

I walked lazily up the stairs of to my room, after Lee had dropped me off. I wasn't gonna stay on that porch a minute longer and have to deal with his attempt to kiss me. Oh hell no. It was well past 10:00 and I knew that my mother was out like a light so I tried not to make too much noise when I was walking up to my room. I opened my room, throwing my jacket on the ground as I made my way to the bathroom. I came out, wearing a tight blue shirt and black shorts. I yawned slightly, stretching my arms. I opened my eyes only to feel my heart sink to my stomach and my throat go completely dry.

"Hi."

My hands started to shake and I couldn't get a single thought to run through my head clearly. I felt as if someone knocked the wind right out of me. My window was wide-open, drapes flying outside. Gaara was sitting on my windowsill, his left leg propped up with his left arm draping over it. He was looking right at me, not looking down but looking at me dead in the face. He had to have the most beautiful face I ever saw. I swallowed thickly as I took in his face. He had such an angelic face, his mouth was twisted slightly and I had to look closely to see that he was biting his lip again. For the first time in weeks, I finally saw his eyes. They were incased in black rims, like he didn't get enough sleep, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green...Jade, though they looked like they could glow in the moonlight, truly breathtaking.

"Are you just going to stand there and continue to gawk at me?" he said in a fluent voice. My heart started to flutter as I let his words blow right past me like gentle wind. "Come here."

My body moved like it had a mind of its own. I walked as if in a trance towards him and found myself almost suffocating in the air of him. His mere look alone was enough to make my heart race and my blood run cold. I sat on the other side of the window, my legs crossed and my hands folded on my lap. My knee was close to his ankle and I resisted myself from touching him. He tensed slightly, looking at the ground. We sat there, at breathing distance, not saying anything. I bit my lip before looking up at him.

"G-Gaara?"

"Yea?"

"I-I thought," I started to say before looking down. "Y-You wanted me to stay away from you…"

At first, I didn't hear anything. But just then, he started to laugh. I looked up at him, sighing dreamily as I heard his laughter echo off my walls. I could hear him laugh forever.

"Just because I told you to stay away from me," he said, tilting his head. He looked at me seriously, his mouth opening slightly. "Doesn't mean _I'm _staying away from you."

My face flushed a deep red and the only thing I could do was nod.

"O-Okay."

"You like to stutter a lot," he said, moving in closer. "Why is that?"

"Y-You make me nervous," I said in a quick voice, instantly regretting it. He leaned in closer, lifting his hand to my face. I shivered when I felt his fingers brush my cheek.

"Do I?" he said in a low voice, letting the words drag off his lips. It confused me how he never really opened his mouth when he talked, as if there was something he didn't want me to see. "I never noticed."

"H-How did you get up here?"

"Used a ladder."

I looked slightly to my right, not seeing a ladder anywhere near him.

"Where?"

"It fell when I got up here?"

"How will you get back down?" I asked, not really wanting to think about him leaving. I liked having him close. It made me…happy. He laughed slightly, stroking my cheek gently.

"There's a tree," He said, pointing at the tree that was near my house. "Right there."

"Oh." I said lightly, looking down as I shook my head. "Sorry."

"Hey," He said, lifting my face up, running the pads of his fingers, feather light against my cheek. "Don't apologize..."

My breathing got heavier as his fingers left a slight tingle on my cheek. His skin was so soft. I just wanted to reach out and touch his face. I lift my hand to touch his gently and he jerked it away, breathing harshly.

"Sakura?"

We both turned to my closed door. My mother was up. Shit, if she opened the door and saw Gaara, I'd be grounded forever. I turned back to look at him and he looked back at me.

"I should go," he said in a quick tone. My heart jerked when he said those words.

"Y-You don't have to," I said, trying not to beg. I didn't even get a chance to really ask him questions or know him.

"I have to," he said giving me a small smile. "It's dangerous to be here when I hun-" he stopped talking, looking down.

"When you're what?"

"Nevermind," he said, moving so both of his legs were dangling out of the window. "Just forget I said anything."

"W-When will I see you again?" I asked, biting my lip. He turned his head smirking.

"I'll be around," he whispered. When he looked at me, I could see his eyes tint darker, almost as if I liquid was changing them from jade green to an almost beige orange. His eyes were still green, but it seemed like they were fighting to turn into something else. But before I could open my mouth to say anything, the door opened and I looked at my mom. She was standing in her dr. pepper pajama pants and white cami. I sighed.

"What the hell are you doing with that window open?" she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "And who the fuck were you talking to?"

I looked out the window to see Gaara towards the gate. He put his hood up and jumped the fence, running up the sidewalk. I sighed as I watched his formed disappear behind a corner. I looked back at my mom.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could get some fresh air," I told her softly. "I was talking to myself to clear my head."

"Oh," she said before yawning. She covered her mouth before looking at me. "Well, don't talk too loud next time. I'm going back to bed. You should too. Love you honey."

"Okay, love you too mom," I said as my mom closed the door. I closed my window, making my way to my bed. I lay my head down, facing the window as a few drops of rain started to fall. I touched my cheek, hoping to catch the slightly imprint of his touch on them. How I was going to get to sleep after this was beyond me.

**A/N: Oooooooh, whatsa going on there? Hahaha! I hope you guys liked it. I'm working (Or I should say editing) Chapter 4 now, It'll be up soon but til then. Tell me what you think. I'm telling y'all (that's a weird word) now, that. Chapter 4 -dies from epicness- Is really... -squeaks- You'll have to find out.**

**Love you betches :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hahahaha, Well, I fell asleep on my laptop finishing this. -.-' I still have Chapter 5 to finish writing. Gah, I'm a dork :P But anyways, I hope you like the chapter. I work really hard on it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Unexpected Gesture

I stared out the window blankly as we drove past the columns of houses that were always so familiar to me. She turned a corner, into an unknown highway, as I lay my head back on the passenger's seat.

"Are you sure that I can't just drive by his house and you can just jump out."

I laughed and looked at my mom as she suggested that. It was the week where I get to go up and stay with my dad. Since my aunt just got remarried, my mother had to drive me up, to her displeasure. I sat up straight and looked at her with an amused look.

"Sure mom," I said, trying not to laugh. "Just make sure to come to my funeral when I die."

She shoved me playfully as I laughed. She stopped at a red light, leaning back and sighing deeply. I frowned. I never really liked it when my mother looked upset, it always made me upset.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, turning slightly in her direction. She turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Nothing baby, it's just." She stopped talking and looked ahead. The light turned green and she started driving again. "The only reason your aunt always took you to your father's house was because I couldn't face him. I can't see myself having the strength to deal with his bullshit and having to take him putting down on me because of my drug problem." She gripped the wheel tightly, never looking at me as she spoke. "I know I had a problem but I stopped Sakura. When I realized that all I was doing was hurting everyone that I loved and pushing my own daughter away, I stopped. But he refuses to see that…he refuses to think of me as I good person and finds any smidge of evidence to hold against me. You don't know honey, you don't know that type of pain your father had put me through and continues to put me through."

For once, I said nothing. I saw my mother's reflection the mirror as she quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes. I felt so horrible. I never thought that dad's words hurt her so much. I knew that they couldn't stand each other and she always presented a type of strength that made it seem that it didn't bother her, but to see her break down like this made me realize how much they truly did hurt. I tried, numerous times to get them to at least be civil for my sake. But it was all vain. No matter what I did, the outcome was always the same. Dad would start bitching about something and then my mom would flip. It just wasn't worth it anymore. It never was. I looked at my lap as we drove in silence to my father's house.

XXX

We pulled into my father's driveway an hour later. I looked at my dad's small apartment then back at my mother's anxious form. I rubbed her arm reassuringly as I smiled at her.

"It's okay mom," I said, smiling. "You don't have to go inside at all. I'll just leave okay?"

"Okay," she said and hugged me tightly. "Call me twice a day and you better not take this as an opportunity to get out of school. You're gonna have to take the bus this week and behave."

"I will."

"Good," she opened the door for me and waited until I was out to start the car. I turned around and gave her a small wave as she pulled out of the driveway and drove back the route to our home. I turned around and knocked on the door. I waited a couple minutes before the door opened and a man with brown hair and light green eyes stood at the door. A huge smile stretched across his face as he hugged me. It was always funny to me how he hugged me like he hadn't seen me in forever.

"How have you been dear?" he asked in his low voice. I smiled slightly, hugging him. I loved my dad. We got along so well and aside from my friends at school, I could tell him _anything. _He was truly, my best friend.

"I've been fine dad," I said, smiling brightly as I grabbed my suitcase. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Cherry," he said, grabbing my suitcase from my hands and taking it upstairs. "How's the old crack whore mother of yours?"

I flinched when he called her that. I could taste the disgust in his tone as the words past his lips and I couldn't help the bit of nausea that rose in my throat as I made my way to my room. Mom was right, he truly hated her and he'd give anything in the word then to strip her of everything she had…including me.

"She not a crack whore dad," I said dryly as I walked into my room and grabbed my suitcase off the floor and placed it on my bed. "Seriously, I wish you two would stop fighting."

"I'm sorry honey," I said, sighing and leaning against the doorframe. "I won't talk about her like that if it makes you upset."

"Thank you."

He gave me a half smile before walking out my room, leaving me to my business. I unpacked all my clothes, placing them in the correct drawers. I laid on my bed, looking out my window. It was Sunday; I felt my shoulders cringe as I thought about Sunday. I sighed slightly, looking out the window as I let my mind wonder. With no surprise, my thoughts swirled around Gaara. My heart started to burn when I thought about him. Last night was the first night in about 2 weeks that I saw him. The way he looked, smelled, talked, laughed…it was all in such a way that didn't even seem real. I mean his eyes were too green, unpolished emeralds swirling in majesty and mysterious, almost electric in the moonlight, changing into a hintful beige orange...caramel. I frowned when I thought of his eyes. No, they were not turning orange but a shade darker and richer...red, like a small little drop of blood, thick and ever so alluring in its simplicity. I sighed, sitting up against the head board, grabbing my book. I opened it and began reading.

After about an hour of reading, I put my book down. As I place my book down, my window busts open.

"Shit!" I cursed as I made my way to the window. The wind was vicious, blowing and swirling everything around my room like a cyclone. My hair was a mess of pink, flowing wildly around my head as I made my way to my window. I closed it, breathing heavily. I heard the heavy footsteps of my father's working boots coming up the stairs. He opened the door slightly, looking around. He stopped at me, chuckling at the mess my hair made around my face.

"You alright there?" he said in an amused tone. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and ruffled my head. "Dinner's going to be ready in about 10 minutes. Wash up."

"Okay dad," I said, moving my hair out of my eyes. He smiled and walked out of my room. I sighed slightly, picking up all the scattered papers everywhere. I lifted my head up, looking out the window slightly, feeling as if there was something I was missing. I walked towards the window, about to open it when my dad called from downstairs.

"Phone call!"

"Coming!" I yell back, looking at the window one more time, before walking out of my room and downstairs.

XXX

I sat Indian style on my bed as I read more of the book. I had finished dinner with my dad a couple of minutes ago and right now, I was enjoying my book, munching carelessly on a Milano cookie as my clock seemed to tick the minutes by. I reached my hand up, turning on the radio. I rolled my eyes as I heard the squeaky nasal voice of the radio show host as she went on mindlessly about games, gossip, and other shit that people didn't really care about. After about 3 minutes, she went off the air to play music and I was relieved. The song that started to play made me stop what I was doing and turn towards the radio. It was the song that played that rainy day when I was with my mom. It was the exact same day that I met Gaara and I found myself, smiling when I thought about his name.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the pure magic that emanated from this song. I felt as light as I could ever be. Almost as if nothing could happen to me. I started to sway from side to side, humming the melody slowly. I lay down on my foot of my bed, my head dangling off the edge. My hair fell like a sheet of satin pink as I my head hung upside down.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes snapped open, only to want to close automatically. My breathing started to get heavy as I stared blankly at him like deer caught in the headlights. Gaara sat Indian style on the floor about five inches from my face. His head was tilted and he was giving me a weird look, his green eyes almost sparkling with curiosity. My face turned bright red and I automatically rolled on my stomach, looking down at him.

"You never answered my question," he said, moving a centimeter closer. I could tell by the tone in his voice he was starting to get agitated. "What were you doing?"

"J-Just…listening to m-music," I said in a shaky tone, trying to hide the heat, radiating on my face. "W-Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," he said, almost laughing. "You just looked kind of funny."

I tilted my head slightly, looking at him weird. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He saw it and he frowned.

"What?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Ladder," he said, blankly and evenly like it was a stupid question.

I raised an eyebrow, getting up and sitting on the floor in front of him. He stood still, never once making a move to stop or move away. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. He wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily.

"How did you know _this _was my house," I said, tilting my head looking innocent. He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly before looking at me.

"I have an uncle that lives near your dad," he said calmly. "My family had a little 'gathering' at his house and I saw you out the window. I thought I'd drop by and give you a little visit. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I guess it not." I gave him a small half smile as the song ended. The song 'Beautiful' by 10 Years started to play and I almost didn't hear it. I was too distracted by Gaara to pay any of the slightest attention.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully, licking my dry lips slightly. "I just tend to, not really focus when I'm around you."

Gaara laughed slightly, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"I do that to a lot of people."

"Gaara can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, putting both of his hands together on his lap. "You can ask me anything."

I bit my lip slightly; unsure on how to bring up the question that's been itching at my throat since the first time that he came to my room.

"Y-You told me that you wanted me to stay away from you," I began slowly. I saw Gaara's jaw clench, his whole body tensing as he nodded slowly. I nodded and continued. "Why do you keep coming back?"

"Because…" He bite his lip, looking down and away from me. I took the chance and moved a little closer to him, relieved he didn't notice. He closed his eyes raising his head slightly before opening his eyes again. He gave me this look that broke my heart slightly with the sight of him…it was a look of pain. "You…make me feel, things that I never thought I could feel." I gasped slightly when I felt his hand touch my cheek. "There's something about you that drives me crazy...like I can't even think straight. Ever since that day in the rain. You given me something that...scares me. When I'm away from you, the feelings go away and I can't stand it. I know what I'm doing is dangerous and my father would be angry at me for endangering you like this but." I ran his thumb over the shape of my lips slowly. "I just can't stay away anymore."

"Stop trying to," I whispered, my breathing sounded raspy, jagged. "Just let it be, let yourself feel."

He gave me a small smile and I gave him one back, leaning forward into his hand. Just then, he leaned forward, pecking my lips slightly before pulling back.

"I'll try," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smile, placing my hand over his. He tilted his head slightly, drawing closer and closer to me. My breathing got heavy and my mind was racing every which way. His lips touched mine gently and my heart started bouncing hyperactively in my chest. I couldn't think, let alone have the sense to breath as he lips moved gently against mine. My lips parted slightly and I started kissing him back shyly. I heard him sigh slightly and lean in closer, adding more pressure of his lips to mine, deepening the kiss. My face was glowing red as I grew confidence and kissed him back softly. Just then, I felt a sharp pain shoot into my mouth and I had to pull away.

"Ow," I said, touching the inside of my lip. Gaara looked at me confused, his breathing slightly uneven.

"What's wrong?"

"Your teeth," I said slowly, pulling my fingers back to see a single drop of blood on the pads of my fingers. "They're sharp."

His eyes widened and he immediately stood up, looking panicked.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Sakura. I'm really sorry," he said, biting his lip and closing his eyes as if he was trying to control himself. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Gaara," I said, standing up with him and wiping the blood on my jeans. "I'm okay; it was just a tiny little bite."

"A tiny little bite?" he repeated in disgust, looking at me as if I was a foreign object. "You don't fucking understand, I could've lost control and-"

"And what?" I pressed on. I knew there was something he didn't want to tell me and it was killing me not knowing what it was. "Please just tell me."

"I should go," he said, placing his foot on the window sill and leaning forward as if to jump. "I'm really sorry."

"NO!" I yelled, running to him and grabbing his arm. He whipped his head around to stare at me and I could already feel the water starting to build behind my eyes. "Please Gaara, don't go! Y-You come in here, to tell me this and now you just wanna leave. Please, don't."

"Sakura, I have to," he said through clenched teeth, ripping his hand away. He looked up at the sky, sighing deeply. "Sakura, please don't do this. I have to go. My parents would come after me if I didn't show up, they're strict."

"What about the time you were at my window?"

"I had to sneak out," he said, jumping on the window, staring at me. "But I really have to go."

"Why?" I said in a shaky voice. He leaned in closer, cupping my face in his hands looking at me with such intensity; I could feel myself suffocating in him.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"P-Promise?"

He chuckled lightly, touching his forehead with mine, closing his eyes. He leaned down and pecked my lips carefully pulling away.

"I promise."

**A/N: Woo! Tension, I was actually really tense, writing this cause it's very um...hard, capturing the emotion in this. It's getting to the closing point of the prologue...yes, the truth is, this is all a prologue. The real good stuff, starts after chapter 5 so be prepared. I'm going to write it and post Chap 5 tomorrow peoples so don't get too impatient. Remember I love you. If you guys get any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me. I tend to get writer's block in the middle of my stories -.-'**

**Review and tell me what you think. Love you guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Don't kill me!! I'm sorry it took a whole week to write, I got stuck, distracted, lazy, and I had stuff to do. I woke up early this morning to work on it since I spent the whole night crying my eyes out and shit (I worry too much -.-') Anyways, I finished and it's up to 6000 words, the longest chapter I've written yet So I hope you like it. It gets really bad, really fast and -squeaks- I hope you all like it. Anyways (Again :P) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

Chapter Five

Impossible Love

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yea?"

"If you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?"

He turned from the spot on my bed, looking me dead in the eyes. We were lying on my bed, side by side, doing nothing but talking and talking for countless hours. His eyes were calmer, more relaxed and I couldn't help the way my heart seemed to skip a beat every time I looked into his eyes.

"Well," he said in a serene tone. I scooted a little closer to him, knowing by now that he wouldn't mind. He spent the last 3 weeks coming in through my window to talk to me so it shouldn't bother him. "I want to tell you, but I can't."

I sat up, scooting away and giving him a weird face. He looked up at me and laughed.

"That's not funny," I whined, looking into his eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's personal," he said, looking up at me. He reached up, moving some of my hair from my eyes. I shuddered slightly at his touch. Even if we were friends or comfortable enough to be that close, it still sent chills up my spine when he touched my skin. It was like an electric ribbon of energy, coursing and racing up and down my body. I let out a shaky breath as I turned my face and looked down.

"Don't you trust me?" I said in small voice.

"Of course I do," he said, sitting up slowly. "It's just that…you wouldn't understand if I _did _tell you Sakura."

"How are you so sure?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He only laughed lightly, moving closer to me. My face got hotter and my breathing started to quicken as he ran his fingers down my face and firmly gripped my chin.

"Why are you so eager to get into my head?" he said, smirking slightly as he tilted his head. I opened my mouth to speak, but not one single strand of a coherent thought entered my mind. My throat went completely dry and my breath came out in a rush. He closed his eyes, letting it blow passed him as he opened his eyes again, those alluring and enchanting jade diamonds of his.

"Sakura, are you still awake?"

I sighed and looked down as my mother broke through my spell. Gaara just sat there, playing with the finger guard he wore on his right index finger. He told me that it was his family crest, a black phoenix with its wings extended as if ready to take flight, a crown pointing downward and the name 'Sabaku' was written on a ribbon at the base of the phoenix. I always thought it was a strange symbol but I never pressed on to ask him about it. I could easily tell by the conversations we've had, he'd always been careful when he talked about his family. All I knew was that he had a mother, father, brother and sister. His father owned a very big business and that he was well known. I asked my mother once in hopes of getting more information on them but the only thing she told me about that organization was that the family in charge of it was _very _private. They were only seen at night and the rare times they were seen in the day, they were always holding black umbrellas. I asked Gaara once about that and he only laughed, stating the only thing I needed to know was he whole family had a skin disorder and it was easy for their skin to burn in the sun, hence was the reason why he went to night school. I just brushed it off as really bad sunburn and he stopped talking. I snapped back into reality, realizing that my mother was talking to me.

"Y-Yea, mom."

"What the fuck are you doing up? It's almost 1 and you have school tomorrow. Go to sleep!"

"Alright!" I yelled back, sighing deeply. Gaara only laughed under his breath and I raised my head to look up at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, humor dripping off his tone. "It's just that your mother swears a lot."

"Eh," I said, shrugging. "It's my mom. She's a bitch but I love her."

"Not my mom," he said. "She's very well behaved."

I eyed him suspiciously, as he said those words. What did he mean by _Well behaved? _It confused me so much the way he described himself and his family. It always felt like there was something he so desperately wanted to tell me, but he was always too afraid to say it.

"Gaara-I should go." He cut me off, leaving my question hanging in the air.

"Already? But it's only 12:55."

"Yea, but the sun comes out soon. You don't want to see me get sunburned do you?" he said with dry humor.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yea," he said, turning to look at me with intense, anxious edged eyes. "It is."

My face flushed a deep magenta color as I simply nodded and casted my gaze to the ground. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as he opened the window and leaned out slowly.

"W-Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip as I awaited his response.

"Maybe," he stated, not once turning around to face me. "Depending."

"On?"

"A lot of things." he sighed slightly, swinging bother of his feet on my window. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Gaara."

He jumped out of my window, closing it behind him. I lay my head on my pillow as I closed my eyes, hearing the soft rustling of his feet as he walked to the gate. A small smile appeared on my face as thoughts of my peculiar friend swirled around my head.

XXX

"Sakura!"

I looked up from my science book at the lunch table as Ino came running towards me. Hinata quietly followed her as I smiled at both my friends. Ino stay down with her tray beside me while Hinata sat on the other side.

"What's up?" she said, grabbing her fork and sticking it in her salad. "What are you working on?"

"What's with the questions?" I asked, giggling softly. "God what is this? 20 questions?"

"No. I only asked you two questions," she shrugged, taking another bite. "Just curious."

"Well, Ms. Ino, I'm doing my homework." I reached over to my tray, taking another spoonful of mandarin oranges and putting it in my mouth. "I'm trying to get some of my homework done. That way I don't have that much to do at home."

"Why?"

"Because," I said in a quick little tone, happily eating my oranges. I didn't feel like telling Ino about Gaara for two reasons; one, she'd drill me for every detail from the way he looked to the way he acted. The second reason is because I knew her long enough to know that she was always brutally honest with me. So much so that she'd probably end up telling that he was way too good for me and that, I was too plain for any guy to like me. I don't know if she realizes it but her truth really hurts.

"Because why?" she urged but I just shrugged, eating another spoonful of mandarin oranges as I turned back to my science book. "Don't you ignore me."

"I'm not," I lied as I turned the page absentmindedly. "I'm just trying to get my homework done."

"Whatever," she said, nudging me slightly. I nudged her back and we laughed a little before I turned to look at Hinata. She smiled at me and when Ino wasn't looking, gestured me over. I leaned my head over and she leaned in to.

"So…How are you and this mysterious boy?" She asked, smiling at me as I blushed a light pink.

"U-Um…G-Good. We've talked a lot these past couple of weeks and it's been good. We're good friends."

"Just _friends_?"

"Yea," I said, looking down at my food blankly as I took in everything she said. Was it wrong…for me to wish that we were more then just friends? I mean, he was always really nice to me, touching my face and he _did_ kiss me. My first kiss. I tapped my fingers against my milk carton, sighing deeply. "Just friends."

"You okay?" Hinata asked, looking at me concerned. I turned to look at her. My stomach feeling nauseous and my hands slightly shaking.

"Yea forehead, you alright?" I turned my head, seeing Ino looking at me with the same concern that was etched into Hinata's face. I sighed looking at them both them. I twirled my fork into my spaghetti. It looked disgusting, why they would serve cold partially thawed imitation Italian food to our students, I didn't know and a part of me really didn't care.

"I'm fine," I said in a rushed voice as I stood up, rushing to the trash to dump my tray. I put the empty tray on the rack, as I heard the hurried footsteps of my friends behind me as I continued to walk fast, not paying the slightest attention. Hinata and Ino had dumped their trays, rushing up behind me as I sped off to class. I clutched my books in my hands as I walked up the hall, turning left. I rushed into my next class, leaning against the door as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hey Sakura!"

I jumped slightly hearing my name being called. Rock Lee was standing in front of me with a wide grin on his face. I sighed slightly, leaning my head back against the door as he looked at me. Not to be rude but what the hell could he possibly want? I mean, is it not enough that I swallowed my tongue, trying not to get up and leave at his constant feminine whimpering at the movie theater, that I literally wasted a Saturday, going to the movies with him?

"Hey," I said dryly as I moved past him to take my seat. I sat down, covering my face in my hands as I took deep even breaths. Today was just not going well and all I could think about was seeing and talking to Gaara. What the fuck was wrong with me? Could I honestly get any more pathetic? I was literally wasting my life thinking about him but I just couldn't stop. I had to, I just had to. I inwardly groaned, cursing the day for going so slow. Lee frowned, moving over as he took his seat next to me, opening his bag.

"How has your day gone so far?" He asked, taking his book out and turning it to the right page. I turn my eyes lazily to look at him through my fingers. I sigh deeply, pulling my hands away from my face as I place them on the desk, opening my book as I start turning to the pages as more students walked in.

"Terrific," I said in a monotonous voice, turning my gaze towards the window as I blinked slowly. "Just terrific."

XXX

I kept my hands in my pocket as I walked up the sidewalk to my house. After about three failed phone calls to my mother to pick me up, I gave up and rode the bus that's route stopped down the sidewalk to my house. My eyes watched every line and crack of the granite sidewalk as I walked, occupying my mind with thoughts of him. I wonder what he was doing. Where he was? No, stop this. I shook my head violently, groaning to myself. Was I out of my mind? Yes, of course I was. I've been reading twilight too damn much; I'm starting to act like Bella and her undying love for Edward Cullen.

"God, why me?" I said aloud, kicking a rock as I walked. Why was he doing this to me? Was he some sick magician or something? He must be, if he was making me feel this way. With his mind games, his beautiful face, his mysterious eyes, his laughter, his voice. Oh, stop it! I groaned again, wiping my hand against my face as I made it up the pathway to my house, tying my hair up in a pony tail as I took my key out. I slowly opened the door, closing it behind me as I untied my scarf from around my neck and hung my coat up.

"I DON'T FUCKING GIVE TWO SHITS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME SOTO! FUCKING CALL ME A CRACK WHORE, I DON'T CARE!"

I blinked, seeing my mother's flushed face as she continued yelling at someone through the phone. I thought for a moment, sighing as I realized who it was. Dad. Who else would call my mom a crack whore but him. I snuck around her flailing body, grabbing an apple from the basket and washing it in the sink. Great, this was all I needed now.

"NO, WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS FUCKING SHOVE YOUR DAMN, POMPOUS, TIGHT ASS, DICKLESS HEAD UP YOUR ASS AND SMELL YOUR OWN SHITS. BECAUSE YOU'RE FULL OF IT! YEA, YEA. WELL FUCK YOU TOO YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver, breathing heavily. I took one bite of my apple, chewing it slowly as she turned to look at me with a bright smile. "Oh, hi honey."

One word: _bipolar._

"Hey mom," I said, swallowing the piece of food lazily as I leaned against the counter. "Talking to dad?"

"More like yelling," She said through gritted teeth and forced smile. I sighed, putting my apple down as I grabbed her arm, sitting in the living room with her.

"About?"

"Nothing, your dad was just asking for you. To make sure you were okay," She said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in the couch, draping an arm over her eyes. "I told him you were just fine and he snapped at me for my attitude. Hence, we started fighting."

"Mom, you can't keep doing this," I said, sighing lightly. "Think about me, you think it's easy seeing you guys do this?"

"And you think it's easy doing it?" She snapped back, causing me to stay silent. "I'm sorry honey. I really am. I just see how you and your father have such a tight bond and…I don't know. I feel hurt. It's like I'm losing you to him or something."

"Mom," I said, hugging her. "You'll never lose me. I love you and dad so much. I just wish you guys would be at least civil, for me."

"I know baby," She said, hugging me tightly, I could feeling the tears staining my sweater lightly. "I was forced to grow up too fast when I had you. Your father and I being only 17. I never thought it would be so hard. That and my drug problems…I was just…"

"Shh, it's fine mom. You don't need to say anymore. I get it." I stared blankly at the floor, sighing lightly. For once, I was able to focus on something other then Gaara…my family. I mentally wanted to punch myself in the face for acting so stupid.

XXX

I lazily flipped the pages of my book, grabbing a cherry from my glass bowl. I put it in my mouth, snapping the stem off and placing it in the bowl as I started eating it. I was reading Eclipse and so far, it was pretty funny. I felt so sorry for Bella, having her boyfriend and best friend fighting over her. If that happened to me, I'd solve the dilemma in a heartbeat…I'd become a lesbian. I laughed lightly, reaching over to grab another cherry, only to knock over the bowl, hearing it shatter on the ground.

"God damn it," I said, sighing deeply as I flipped my book over, keeping the page open as I slid off my bed, careful not to step on any of the glass. I leaned down slowly, picking up the bigger chunks and placing them on my nightstand, along with a few cherries that I thought would be safe to eat. I stood up straight again, walking into my bathroom, getting a small broom as I started, sweeping up the smaller pieces up and throwing them away.

"Work hard, did you?"

I flinched when I heard the familiar voice come from my room. Damn it Why? Part of me seriously wanted to kill him. I sighed as I peeked out of my bathroom. Sure enough, there he was, lying on my bed, an arm was folded across his chest while the other one held a cherry by the stem, laughing lightly as I walked out, sitting on the edge of my bed as I grabbed my book. I bent a page, closing it as I put it on my lap.

"How are you?" I said flatly, it wasn't that I wasn't happy to see him. I was beyond happy actually, it's just that my mom just had a breakdown and I didn't really want to be lost in thoughts of him, or did I?

"Eh," He said, holding the cherry to his lips as he rolled his tongue over it, taking it in his mouth, snapping the stem of. "I woke up weird this morning, my sister yelled at me for no reason; my mom…was being _mom_, my brother…was being a dick, and dad. Well, he was just strict as always.

"So other then that, I'm fine," He said, spitting the pit out the window. I blinked, looking at him oddly.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, amazed. I wouldn't have thought that he could get it with how far he was sitting. Then again, it _was _Gaara after all. He could do no wrong. I mentally rolled my eyes as he laughed, putting the stem in his mouth.

"I have good aim," He said with a light chuckle, directing his gaze towards me. "And if you think too much on the statement I just said, Then you have a sick mind."

It took me a couple minutes to understand what he was talking about, suddenly blushing when I thought about it. _I _have the sick mind. He was the one who brought it up. That's the last thing I wanted now. To think about him and…no. I swallowed thinking, looking at the wall, fighting my face to go back to normal.

"Oh, that's interesting," I said, coughing as I heard him laugh. Now, I was curious. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow slightly at him. "Wait…have you?"

He looked at me then, pulling the tied cherry stem through his teeth, tightening the knot as he held it between his fingers. He shook his head slowly. "No, my mom would kill me."

Oh, was I supposed to believe that? The guy can tie cherry stems with his tongue and he's still a virgin? Bull shit. I decided to let it go. So what if he could tie cherry stems, even though that was like, incredibly sexy. I sighed, leaning back on my bed. He should honestly be illegal. Gaara turned to look at me, throwing the stem on the ground as he continued to look at me.

"Well, since you asked me," He said, shifting slightly so he was laying on his side, his weight mostly on his elbow as he looked at me. I blinked lightly, sitting up, placing my hand on my nightstand. "Have you ever…"

"No," I said in a soft voice, blushing lightly as I looked down. I mean what the hell? I was only 12, why would I want to have…sex. I swallowed thickly, looking up at him, my face was red, I could tell. I bit my lip as he raised his hand up to stroke my cheek. My breath had left my lungs. "I-I have no reason to want to…at least, not now."

"Same," He said lightly, tilting his head as he moved closer to me. My hand sliding farther on my nightstand. "I…have no reason to…"

"Y-Yea," I said, breathing unevenly. Our faces were inching together, my heart beating faster then I ever thought possible. Were we going to…no, we couldn't. I was getting my mind mixed up. I mean, we were both way too young, the window was open and my mom was either downstairs or sleeping, it was bad enough that he was in my room. Our faces were now centimeters close, his breath washing over me like crisp fresh air. I closed my eyes, his irregular breathing and my shaking hands the only thing that I could think of. I could just faintly feel the brush of his lips against mine. I could die, just easily burst into sudden flames. Why the hell was he doing this to me? Could he not see the strange power that he obviously had over me? He had me thinking really sick thoughts, imagining so many wrong places this could take us right now if we both lost control. Was he just toying with me? Seeing how far he could get? I hope not.

"Fuck!" I breathed, feeling my hand dig into the sharp broken glass on my nightstand. I had slid my palm over the glass, curling my fist into it as we were about to kiss, causing the glass to scrap and dig into my skin. I hissed, pulling my hand to look at the thick stream of blood, dripping from it.

"O-Oh no…"

I looked up. Gaara wasn't on my bed. Instead, he was by the window shaking, his hand over his mouth and nose. He squinted his eyes shut, turning his body around so I couldn't see him. I narrowed my eyes, seeing him slightly shake as I stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting up and taking a step towards him.

"S-Stay over t-there," He muffled, breathing heavily as he gripped the window tightly. "D-Don't come any c-closer."

"Why not?" I said, groaning at the tingling feeling on my palm. I shook my hand lightly, hearing him hiss darkly.

"Don't do that…" He said straining his voice as he turned his head a fraction but I still couldn't see his face. "The s-smell is already a-around your room."

"Okay?" I said, confused. I didn't know what was going on. He was acting so weird, like he was dying or scared. It made me worry. "But are you alright?"

"N-No." He gripped the window tighter, his breathing becoming almost inhuman as he tried to steady himself. "I-I'm hemophobic."

Are you kidding me? First, the skin disorder, night school, and the weird eye color changing thing, now a fucking fear of blood? Someone shoot me please. I looked at him skeptically, walking backwards into the bathroom. I turned my body to the sink, turning on the warm water as I ran my injured hand under it, hissing at the tingly stinging feeling of the water, piercing through my wound, cleansing it painfully. I rubbed in some soap, scrubbing my hands thoroughly and gently as I cleaned out my wound. This couldn't be happening. He had to be joking around or something? What else could he say, he's a flipping vampire? I laughed, shaking my head. I've been reading Twilight for too long. I was starting to think things that were not possible. I shook my hands, wiping them gently with a towel and wrapping my cut with a patch, walking back to my room.

"I should go," He said mechanically, not once turning to face me. I could tell that he was still shaking and he was fighting with himself with how strained his voice was. I looked down, my feet fidgeting slightly as I sighed deeply.

"Okay." I said flatly, not looking up. There was a long stretch of silence, so quiet that it was almost suffocating. It was driving me crazy; this pin falling silence was just so…painful. I just prayed that somehow, he'd open his mouth and say something, end this mind numbing, uncomfortable silence but he didn't.

"Goodnight Sakura." It was the first thing he said in what felt like forever. I nodded, pressing my lips together as he leaned out of my window, jumping on the tree. I nodded walking over to the window and closing it when I was sure, he was on the ground. I went back to my bed, plopping myself on it with a loud thud as I thought. That was it! I was done, so far done that I didn't know what else to do. I had to get to the bottom of this, there was no way in hell I was gonna keep ignoring this. I mean, he was so mysterious, an impossible puzzle that I was determined to solve. First, it was the mood swings, then those eyes and the weird way he instantly knew where I lived. Then it was his family and their weird rep followed by the skin disorder that cause them to stay out of the sun and for him to go to night school. And to top it all off, his teeth were sharp and he had hemophobia. It was all too crazy, _he _was crazy. I sighed deeply, figuring out how I was going to do this.

XXX

My hands were shaking as I paced around my room, waiting. It had been a whole week since I last saw him and I was feeling worried. I was at my father's this week so I left a note in my room just in case he walked in and I wasn't there. School had been a rush, my mind too occupied with other things to focus on the necessary tasks I should have been focusing on. Ino and Hinata might have talked to me but I paid them no attention. On the outside, I was calm and collected, focused. On the inside, I was screaming, my mind preparing myself for the showdown. I wasn't actually planning on fighting him, just demanding answers to my forsaken questions. When I got home, my dad didn't make me feel any better. He told me that I should be careful on account of those two teenage girls that they found dead; one in the park and another they found in the back room of a store. Both girls were as white as snow, completely drained of all their blood without a single mark left on their bodies. The news had sent shivers down my spine but I had no time to worry about some psychopath wannabe vampire guy. I had other shit to worry about so I calmly told my dad that I'd be okay, walking up to my room.

I found a seat on my bed, looking at the ground as my breathing got heavier, my body slightly quaking as I thought about how I was going to do this. I couldn't just nicely or calmly ask him about this stuff. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything unless I was assertive more demanding and fearless in what I wanted, and what I wanted was why he was so secretive with me. What could he possibly be hiding that he would want to hide from me?

"Sakura…"

I looked up, my heart beating faster as I looked up at him. Gaara, was leaning against the window, his arms folded across his chest, his gaze focused on a spot of the carpet.

"You got my message?" I asked, standing up quickly, looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, pushing himself off the window and taking a small step forward. "My family had to have a talk and I knew you'd be at your dads so I figured that I'd come and see you."

"Huh, that's so convenient," I scoffed, folding my own arms to match his. He narrowed his eyes, nodding his head slightly.

"And, what's that suppose to mean?" He asked in a rude tone. I smirked, taking a step forward just to test him. He didn't step back so I spoke.

"Isn't it funny? How every time I come to my dad's, you just _happen _to be at your uncle's." I ask innocently. His hands clenched around his upper arms, his jaw straining as he listened. "And how you know this is my house. How were you so sure that it was me that day?"

"Uh, you have pink hair. It's not hard to miss. Plus, you were here," He said, shaking his head as he started to turn. "I don't have time for this."

"Of course you don't!" I said, dropping my arms and clenching them into fists. "And every time we do, you never have the nerve to say anything!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do?! Fucking tell you things?! Explain things that I know you wouldn't understand?" He said or rather yelled at me. I knew he was getting defensive. He exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I didn't come back hear to fight with you, I came…to say goodbye."

"Yea? Well, I-" I stopped, looking at him blankly. My mind stopped working, my heart jerking, twisting, and pinching my chest. A lump had formed in my throat, causing me to swallow hard, thickly as if I could vomit if I didn't. "W-What?"

"Yea," He looked down, shoving his hands in his pocket. He didn't look at me this time, focusing all his attention on his feet. "I'm leaving."

"I-I don't understand," I said in disbelief. He's leaving? Really? No…he couldn't leave. He just couldn't. The thought of never seeing him again, made my heart tugged at the thought of never him being gone. "W-Where to?"

"Somewhere…"

"Oh," I said looking down, shaking my head. No, I couldn't let myself be distracted, not this time. I was going to know the truth. "Well…could you answer me one question?"

"Sure," He said carefully, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. I could tell by the way he was standing that he felt uneasy but I had no time to pay attention. "What is it?"

I turned around, my back facing him as I shivered. My breathing got quick, rushed like I was running away from a stranger, a very attractive stranger. I fiddled with my hands, pressing my lips together until they formed a perfect thin line. "You're skin is so pale… almost paler then mine. You're eyes change and you never really open your mouth to speak, like you're trying to hide something." I said, running my finger over the inside of my lip, feeling a fading punctured wound. "And your teeth are very sharp. The day I saw you, you looked at me for a second. One second and when a bus went by, you were gone. You say you come to my room using a ladder and I'd think by the third time you've come to see me, you'd know how to set it up so It won't fall anymore."

"Sakura," He started to say, shaking his head as he bit his lip. He sighed deeply, looking at me, his eyes a dim green from the usual brightness of them. What's going on? "I really don't have time to explain."

"And why not?!" I pressed on, turning around and walking a couple steps closer, still no defensive move. "Why can't you explain any of this to me? You know me well enough don't you?"

"That's not the point Sakura," He said, his voice sounding a few octaves louder. "How do I explain what's happening to me to you? Okay, how?"

"I know Gaara okay?" I say breathing in sharply. The air seemed to burn the inside of my lungs, it was tense I could feel them sizzle slowly in my body. "Come on, night school? Skin disorder? Hemophobia? You have to explain all this to me."

"No."

I blinked, exhaling shakily as I swallowed a huge burn in my throat. "W-Why not?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand," He said, looking at me pained.

"You've never tried," I said in a small voice, walking closer to him, a foot of a gap lay between us. "I trust you with things, things I haven't even told my friends. Why can't you trust me?"

"Because," He said sighing deeply as he looked into my eyes, stepping closer to me. My breath caught in my throat, my hands growing slightly shaky by his presence. "You won't understand, let alone believe me."

"Try me," I persist, placing my hands on my hips. "Please."

"I can't," He said, turning his body away from me, his hands closing into fists. "There are…things, happening to me, things that are making me different. I guess it's part of growing up but, I didn't think it would be this bad."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, creasing my brows in confusion. I couldn't understand any of this.

"Puberty," He said monotonously, twisting to his mouth to the side. "It's hitting me harder then a thought."

"You know what? I part of me is really sick of your bullshit." I covered my face in my hands for a second, looking up at him as I tried to push back my tears. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything," He said, turning to look out the window. He turned back to me, pulling a white tissue out of his pocket. It was folded in a white square, taped as if containing something in it. "Here."

"What," I said, grabbing the paper carefully. It was slightly heavy, meaning there was something in it. I turned it in my hands as if it were made a glass until I found a small opening, wedging my fingers in it as I worked to get it open. "What is it?"

"Something that will keep you safe for a while," He said with a half smile, turning on his heels. "I should go."

My head had snapped up, my heart racing. I couldn't let him go, not this time. I dropped the gift, grasping his arm tightly as I yanked him back slightly.

"Let go of me," He said in a small voice, sounding strained, a shook my head looking up at him defiantly.

"No," I said quickly. My eyes were so watery if I blinked, the tears would fall. I wasn't gonna let that happen. "Not until you explain what's going on."

"Let go."

"Why are you changing?" I said shakingly, pulling on his arm as he tried moving to the window. "Why are you secretive? Why? I know there's something wrong with you. I've known since I saw you. I just need to know the truth that's all. Please Gaara, please."

"I said, let go off me Sakura," He said, his voice darker, forced. It scared me but I brushed it off, I wasn't going to give up. Not tonight.

"No."

"I said, LET GO!" He said, turning around to face me. My heart dropped to my stomach, my eyes widening to the point where the tears streamed down my face without effort. My throat went dry, my mouth hanging open as I looked at him. His eyes were hard, fierce and…red. The darkest crimson that matched his hair perfectly. He had such an evil yet powering look on his face, like he ready to kill but that wasn't what rendered me helpless, it was his teeth. His teeth were bared, his incisors poking out of his mouth, over his bottom lip. He tilted his head, not saying a single word as he yanked his arm away from my grasp, a low growl escaping his lips.

No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming, or it was just sick joke. I waited, for him to pull the fangs out, laughing and saying it was a joke. But he didn't. All the signs were there and I was so blind to see it, or elaborate too much on the facts. He was too perfect, and all his stories and habits were just so strange, so odd that I forced myself to believe he wasn't. I felt sick, I let him in my home, in my room. I talked to him and told him everything about my life. I kissed him and actually let myself think that I was…

I had found my voice, something building in my throat that I knew I couldn't hold in. My heart and mind were practically yelling it. I opened my mouth, screaming so loud my head started to hurt. A high pitched siren that I knew I wouldn't stop. He looked at me, turning and jumping with little effort out my window. I clutched my heart, screaming and screaming until my mind went numb. My father screamed my name, his heavy boots stomping towards my room as my head started spinning. Disoriented images rushed in my head. Intricate and waved images of my life involving Gaara from now to the beginning, in reverse, only replaced with him, blood smeared mouth and fangs, red eyes blaring as he laughed at me. My thoughts showing me a bloodied room, both my parents slashed and drained of everything. Ino and Hinata, a bloodied heap on the ground, lifeless and unmoving. The last image I saw was me, dressed in a Dracula's bride looking dress, as Gaara stood behind me, pulling my hair back. The two dead girls from the park and the store stood beside him, eyes closed with every bit mark visible on their cold dead skin. My eyes closed, as I felt his fangs sink into my skin, ripping my neck and taking my life slower…and slower…and slower still.

"SAKURA!"

I looked up, shakily from the ground, realizing I had collapsed as I saw my dad stare at me in blind horror. He ran to me though it looked like he was in slow motion. I could feel myself losing consciousness until something glinted in my face. I turned my head a fraction to see a silver object shining in the moonlight from the paper Gaara gave me. I forced my gaze to stay straight as I focused on it, realizing what it was. A sliver cross. Hot tears streamed down my eyes as my lids started closing, my head pounding so hard I couldn't focus on anything but the word that I had been denying since finding out his secret.

"Vampire…" I whispered, my eyes drifting close as darkness took me over.

_Silence…_

_Blindness…_

_Nothing._

**A/N: Well? Watcha think? Didn't see it coming did you? Nah, well some of you might of but like I said before. This was the whole prolouge. It took 5 chapters to write but it's done. Now, on the actual story. Hmmm...let's see what happens now, where did they go from here. You'll find out soon enough. I have millions upon millions ideas for this story and I have room for others if you have any. This story right now has up to estimated 30 chapters and 5 possible endings. So, I'mma work on that, no telling when chapter 6 will up but it will be soon. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think Love you guys **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, shit had come up and I was in a rush to get it all done -.-' I meant to write more near the end but decided not to. I'm pretty happy with the ending of this chapter, adding more would've dragged it on and made it boring. This little cliffy gives it a dark side ^^' Anyway, I hope you guys like it. So sit back, relax, and read. :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

Chapter Six

Grown

_6 years later…_

I stood there, looking in the mirror for what felt like hours. I didn't feel any different. I mean, was I supposed to? I shrugged it off as a careless thought. I tilted my head as I stared at my own reflection. Yep, that was me, an 18 year old senior about to graduate Konoha High School. I sighed heavily as I put both hands on the washroom counter, leaning closer, examining my changes over the years. My hair was cut short, on account of the times I always cut it in high school, it got too long, heavy and just a hassle to deal with anymore. I like it better short. My eyes were a brighter green than they use to be, a melted Emerald that sparkled with intellectual practice. My skin was still as pale as it ever was going to be, seriously there was no point in me ever tanning.

I moved away from the mirror looking at myself fully. I looked at myself from head to toe. I wouldn't actually consider myself _hot_, just pretty…maybe average. I stood proudly at 5'9, but without the heels, that would drop me to my real height of about 5'7''. I grew out of my stick, flat bony figure I had from ages 12-16, growing into a lean and slightly curved womanly figure. My breasts weren't exactly double Ds, which I was forever grateful for, they were simple Cs and I was proud of them. I modeled around the mirror a couple more times, examining my changes. Yep, this was me.

"Sakura!"

I blinked out of my thoughts, turning towards the door of the girl's bathroom. Ino stood there, her arms crossed as she stalked towards me. I sighed deeply, looking at her.

"What?"

"Um, what are you doing?" She said, grabbing my dark green cape and gown. "Put this on and get out there! You know they won't start the ceremony without the Senior class president…you!"

"Oh," I said, grabbing the gown from her and slipping it over my head. I took the white sash, draping it around my shoulders and fixing my gown so everything was straight and perfect. I grabbed the cap, placing it on my head and fixing it carefully. I turned back to Ino, turning around. "Well? What do you think?"

"You look great," She said with a smile, giggling slightly as she straightened the sash that was draped on my shoulders. "Now, go out there and do your speech. This is it Billboard Brow, Graduation."

"Gee, thank you little Ino pig," I said with a light smile as she left. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, taking a deep breath as I left the bathroom. I opened one of the side doors to the gym, stepping in cautiously as I looked around. The gymnasium was _packed _with parents, teachers, staff, everyone that ever mattered to me my four years of high school. I looked over to the right, seeing my mom, dad, and my baby sister Aieka sitting on my mother's lap. I shook my head; to think that they'd ever get remarried was something that I never really understood. I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_4 years ago…_

_I was sitting in my room, flipping through my textbook as I prepared myself for my exams in two weeks. I only had 4 exams to take and I was done with the 8th__ grade. I groaned to myself, Great. I'm leaving my middle school days in the dust, starting the evil, mind bending, brain smashing, nail biting, and life changing 4 years of high school. I shivered, I might only be 14 now, but even the thought of going to a big school with even bigger kids scared the shit out of me. Hopefully, my friends wouldn't leave me in the dark or something. _

_I wrote down a few geometrical equations on my paper, nibbling on the end of my worn down eraser as I thought on how to do them without messing up. It's still strange to me how surrounded I was with my schoolwork, I never had time for my friends, well I did but I never really went out of my way to hang out with them. _

"_SAKURA!"_

_I sighed as my mother yelled for me. Why did she have to do that? It bugged the bageebees out of me. I rolled off my bed, walking over to my door as I opened it. _

"_What?!"_

"_Come down here, your father and I have something to tell you." _

"_Okay!" I yelled, stepping out of my room and closing the door behind me. What could they possibly want to tell me? It's weird enough that they started dating. It happened right after my collapse two years ago. When my dad freaked when I collapsed on the floor and called my mom. They had spent that whole night worried about me that they didn't argue and started talking. 6 months later, they told me they were going to try again and I almost fainted. Two years later, here they are, happy as god knows what._

_I made my way downstairs, walking into the living room as I looked at them both. I raised an eyebrow at them. Dad was sitting in his chair and my mom was on his lap. I walked in cautiously, narrowing my eyes as I looked at them. _

"_What's going on?" I asked in a guarded tone, my mother giggled and hopped off my father's lap. She held her left hand up, a sparking diamond ring glinting in the light that seem to be shone around them both. My mother's face was flushed, healthy, happy. _

_Oh my god…_

"_We're getting married…again." She said, giggling and looking at me. My dad smiled and stood up, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head. _

"_Well, what do you think kiddo?" He said, with a huge grin plastered on his thin face. _

_I didn't say anything. I just remember feeling light-headed and everything going black again. _

_-End Flashback-_

I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I thought. About 3 months after that, they were married and just one month after coming back from their honeymoon, mom got pregnant. I looked at my little three year old sister as she played with her teddy bear on my mom's lap. Her hair came out brown, like my dad's, her eyes those, coming out like mine and moms. I leaned my head against the frame. It was good for them. To start over with my little sister and be a whole family now that I was too old to stay with them. Hopefully, they stay together, not redoing the pain they put me through with her.

"And, now to deliver the farewell speech for her class. Senior class president, Sakura Haruno."

I blinked, back to reality, my teachers and everyone clapping as I swallowed hard. I smiled nervously and gave them all a small wave as I made my way up the stairs. My whole senior class was sitting in chairs, clapping as I made my way to the podium. I stood there, looking out at the audience as everyone clapped. My parents were clapping, my mom biting her lip as she tried not to cry. I smiled at them, waving at them as I cleared my throat as the applause diminished.

"Thank you," I said, nodding once as I looked at everyone, moistening my lips as I opened my mouth. "Parents, teachers, friends, relatives, and my fellow seniors, please give me your undivided attention…"

XXX

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you," Mom said shakily, hugging me so tight I thought I wasn't going to get enough oxygen to breath evenly. I hugged her tightly, chuckling lightly as I pulled away. She wiped the corners of her eyes, sniffing as she smiled at me. "I'm so happy. My daughter, a high school graduate."

"Yea," I said, looking at my diploma as I looked back at my parents and my sleeping sister in my father's arms. "I couldn't be happier."

"Well, you should cherry," Dad said, as he winked at me. "Now, you're off to college, on to bigger and better things. You're not a little girl anymore, you're a grown independent woman now."

"Haha, thanks dad," I said with a wide grin. I hugged him lightly, kissing Aieka on the cheek as I stood with them.

"Sakura!"

I turned around to see Ino and Hinata running up to me. I chuckled as they both attacked me with monstrous hugs.

"We did it!" Ino yelled, waving her diploma in the air, rocking her hips. I rolled my eyes, bumping my hips with hers once, causing us both to laugh. "Now, we're off to Suna University. Did you tell you're parents that we leave in about a week?"

"Yea, they're cool with it," I said, shrugging lightly, crossing my arms across my chest. "To be honest, I'm not so happy to start."

"I know," Hinata said, twisting her mouth up in disgust. Over the years, she lost her nervous stutter and became more confident in herself. She was still quite shy but she wasn't afraid to go up and talk to people anymore. "College is going to wear me down."

"Pfft, who cares about the work," Ino said, draping her arms around us both as she giggled. "It's all about the parties, the popularity, and the smoking hot frat boys."

"Ino, don't you ever think about anything else?" I asked, looking at Hinata as we both started laughing. She nudged both of us, giggling.

"Fuck no, you guys know me." Her cheery voice rung in my ear as we walked seeing everyone be congratulated. I smiled to myself, tuning out my two best friends as they talked, allowing me to think for myself. As happy as I was to be done with high school, I felt like there was something missing. I frowned as I thought back to the night I collapse. For some odd reason, I could never remember the reason why that happened. Like something's blocking a memory from coming through. I don't know. I must be thinking too hard. I sighed to myself, looking up at sky. It looked beautiful, shifting and bending into darker colors as the sun set over the horizon, filling the sky with an array of oranges, yellows, browns, pinks, and reds.

'_Just like his hair'_

I blinked lightly. Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head lightly as I looked at my friends, smiling wearily at them as Ino stood in front of us, her cap in her hands. Hinata's was off too, mimicking Ino's gesture as they both looked at me. I took mine off, holding it in my hands as I looked around me, everyone had their caps off, ready to toss them.

"Class of 2009, let's give a big hell yeah to our biggest year!"

I shook my head, giggling as everyone screamed, cheering as we all threw our caps in the ear, signifying our closing of the door, the door of our youth. Only now to be opening the new door, the door of life and discovery.

~O~

The night. The purist of everything that is shrouded in darkness. The complemented counterpart of the day blinded and cradled in light. The only world I've ever known from the time when I was an infant merely learning how to hunt to now, a young man of 19 years and a peeking curiosity.

I walked lazily through the streets of the empty city, hands shoved into the pockets of my black trench coat as the wind whipped around me. It ruffled my crimson red hair slightly, only making it messier than it was when I awoke this evening. I cracked the sides of my neck absentmindedly as I continued to walk. I had no idea where I was going anyway, but lately I haven't been really paying much attention to anything. I actually have been finding myself thinking about her. A low growl passed between my teeth. I was stupid, to have let our interaction go that far. I should have stopped it at the park when I told her to stay away, not give myself a reason to see her. I was fucking careless. Now, she knew my secret, _our _secret. But I had my hopes that with the years, she forgot, god I hope she did. I had spent 6 years away from her. I was prepared to never see her again if it was going to keep her safe from me.

"Gaara."

I stopped walking, staying as still as possible as I waited. I didn't need to turn around since I knew exactly who it was. I've heard his voice every since we were both children. I laughed lightly, turning my head to the side to look up at him.

"What Naruto?" I said, turning fully when he came to a stop. He flicked his bangs out of his face, ruffling it lightly as he put his hands in his pockets. He yawned which made me laugh. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yea," He said with a wide grin, his fangs sliding out. I shook my head, turning on my heels as I started walking. He started walking beside me, rolling his shoulders as I heard his joints and bones sliding and cracking together.

"Is Sai awake?" I ask, keeping my gaze forward as another gust of wind blew past us.

"Yea, I have. I've been up since the moment the sun disappeared beyond the horizon."

I looked to my left to see him, leaning against the wall, his head tilted slightly as his crimson orbs looked at me and Naruto. He pushed himself off the wall catching up to us as he started walking on the other side of me. This is how it's always been. Naruto, Sai and I have been friends for years, since the day we were pretty much born, each of us being born under a different yet almost the same solar eclipse at one point. Naruto and I were the closest, like almost the exact opposites yet we were the same in many ways. Sai and I never really see eye to eye sometimes. He loves to go by the rules and laws of our shadowed world while I on the other hand, love bending the rules from time to time. In all honestly, life was never worth it if you never risked it. I looked back at Naruto, seeing him use his pinkie to pick something out of his teeth.

"Hungry?" I ask, smirking lightly as he turned to me, his eyes a bright red from their usual vibrant blue.

"Starving." His voice sound like a whiney groan as he looked around. "I haven't drank in two days. That fat security guard I had kept me full for awhile."

"Yes, I to am a little thirsty," Sai said, swallowing hard as he sniffed the air.

"Ha, I bet," I said as I stopped walking, sniffing the air as my eyes changed to a starved scarlet. "Two human females, both about 21, one being 5'4'' while the other is about 5'7'', and blood types ranging between A- and B."

"I got about the same thing," Sai said with a smirk on his face. He and I always had a small competition on who can track humans the fastest, we're both up to a tie now.

"Impressive," Naruto said with a light clap. "Even I'm not that good yet."

"It pays to have such a strict father sometimes," I said with an arrogant smile. I pointed forward, shoving them both in the direction. "You two can have them, I've got my own to take care of."

"You sure?"

"Positive," I said as I started walking the opposite direction, disappearing behind a building as I started walking. I turned my head up to the air, taking another hard whiff, the blood beckoning me as my mouth started watering. I started running, flickering as I turned every sharp corner until I saw her. A girl not older then possibly thirteen, walking along an empty street. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she looked around, seeming scared and lost. I smiled evilly as I climbed the side of the building, turning around to watch her walk by as my feet and my hands kept me glued to the wall. I waited until a couple minutes went by before I dropped down, startling her and making her turn around.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, shaking slightly. I walked forward, giving her a friendly smile.

"No one, just a kind stranger," I said, my voice washing over her like liquid velvet as she relaxed. "I was just walking when I noticed that you were walking by yourself. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh," She said with a light blush painting her face. Got her. I resisted the urge to laugh as I looked at her, if only this girl was smarter. "I-I was with my friends and then after a while, I lost them in a big crowd. I-I'm just walking home."

"Well, do you mind if I walk you home?" I asked, walking a little closer. I had to keep her in my illusion, locked in my trance if I was going to strike without her fighting back. "Come on, I won't bite."

"W-Well, you don't seem like the normal strangers," She said in a trance voice, her lips curving into a smile. "You're too hot to be a stranger."

I heard her mumble those words, making me chuckle lightly as I walked and grabbed her hand. I started walking, shaking my head as I looked down at her. "I'm flattered really. But, I'm old enough to be your big brother."

"I know, I-I was just saying," She said not once breaking her gaze off mine. "Um, we should turn this way."

"Whatever you say my dear," I said as I turned slowly. I looked up to see an alley not so far. I grinned darkly as I looked down at her, my fangs sliding out of the sheaths as they poked out of my mouth, over my bottom lip. "Whatever you say…"

**A/N: o.o...ooooohhhh, scary huh? See? Better Ending then me adding more boring stuff that will be useful in later chapters _ Anyways, I hope you liked it! And the next one, I'm telling you now, will have all of you possibly wanting to kill me for that little trick. What trick you might wonder? Well, stick around and you'll find out. :DD Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: -.-' I know. I know and don't worry, I have a solution. -bends over- Go ahead, each of you have zee permission to kick me so hard in the ass, I'll feel it next week for waiting two whole months to update. D: I'M SORRY!!!! I procastinate a lot, I've been lazy, I've had writer's block, and school have been crammed down my throat so bad that I lose track of a lot of shit. I know, excuses but that's all I've got. I've taken the useful idea in making outlines for all my chapters so I don't really lose any ideas I've had and believe me, I have SO many plans for this story ^^ I'm excited. Now, I must say, the ending to this will either piss you off or make you go all; O.O' D: Why? and trust me, it wasn't easy writing it but I did. You can kick me for that too but Neeways. It's up and ready for y'all so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto -.-'**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Moving On

I placed the box on my bed, placing my hands on my hips as I looked around my room. There were boxes everywhere. I let out a deep sigh, half smiling to myself as the realization hit me. Today was the day that I moved out of the comfort that was my parent's house, to start living a life on my own. I spent about the first month and a half of summer with my parents and little sister fishing, swimming, and camping. Just something, I thought I should do before I had to leave. Ino had called me this morning, her and Hinata were both down at the apartment already and they instantly loved it, they were just waiting for me to get there to make it 'all the more amazing'.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my bookshelf and started pulling books off the racks. I've already packed up all my clothes, pictures; appliances, laptop, shoes, and everything else in my room; my books were the only things left. I put the books that I got down on my bed, going back to the shelf and picking up the remaining books, which weren't that much, just a few playwrights and the Twilight series. My hand froze when I touched Twilight, causing my brows to furrow in confusion as I picked it up and brought it down. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as I turned the hardcover book around in my hands. Twilight, the symbol of my youth and for some reason, I never touched or looked at this book for 6 years until now.

It was strange, after waking up in that hospital after my unusual collapse so many years ago, something happened to me. I did finish the whole series, but shortly after, it was as if the books were too painful for me to give a second read. Something about these books, a forgotten memory about them that was preventing me from truly enjoying these books again and no matter how hard I tried, the memory just couldn't break itself through.

I continued running my hand up and down the book until I felt the familiar scratch of the paper cutting into my finger.

"Shit!" I hissed, dropping the book as it slid under my bed. I sucked on the blood as I groaned, dropping to my knees as I looked under my bed. I found the book, rolling my eyes as I stuck my hand under my bed, feeling around for the book.

"Found you," I said, grabbing the book, pulling it towards me before something caught my eye. It was a gray pile of what I thought to be dust. The biggest pile of dust I have ever seen. I figured, since I was leaving the house once I packed everything in my car, the least I could do was throw it away so my mom wouldn't flip. I grabbed it, pulling it out only to find it had a weight to it so it couldn't be a dust ball so then what could it be.

I sat on the ground, the book resting on my lap as I pulled some of the dust off the object, using my shirt occasionally to rub most of it off as I continued cleaning it. I breathed on it a couple times, rubbing it until it shined, my eyes widening at the sight of what was in my hands at this very moment.

It was a silver cross, hanging sturdy and proud on a thin silver chain; a small red gem nestled in the center of the cross.

"_I don't expect you to believe anything," he said, turning to look out the window. He turned back to me, pulling a white tissue out of his pocket. It was folded in a white square, taped as if containing something in it. "Here."_

I clutched my head, my eyes squinting as I dropped the necklace on the book. What was happening to me? Who was this…What was this?

"_What," I said, grabbing the paper carefully. It was slightly heavy, meaning there was something in it. I turned it in my hands as if it were made a glass until I found a small opening, wedging my fingers in it as I worked to get it open. "What is it?"_

I shook my head as all these different flashes came into my head; they were all too fast for me to grasp causing my mind to go into a whirlwind of confusion and illusion. It had something to do with a boy, an unnamed person that my mind and for some reason my heart wouldn't let me remember.

"Sakura?"

I jumped lightly_, _snapping my head up to see my mother bent over me, a hand on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath as I let my head fall again, breathing normally. I ran my hand through my hair as my mother squat down to my level, an expression of concern, clouding her features.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Mom said as she put a hand on my forehead. I smiled lightly and pushed her hand away as I shifted slightly on the floor.

"Yea," I said in a rushed tone, chuckling lightly as I looked down at the necklace, nestled snuggly on the cover of the book that rested on my lap. My mother's eyes followed mine, her mouth gaping as she gazed at the necklace.

"Oh my god," she said, reaching her hand down towards the book and picking up the silver necklace. She laughed lightly as she looked at me. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you mom," I said as I shifted towards her, looking at the necklace in her hands for a second before I looked back at her. "Did you get it for me?"

"No."

"Did dad?"

"Sakura, I'm sure your father and I would have remembered getting you something this beautiful," she said, holding the necklace up to me before smiling. "It's just so pretty and simple. Just like you."

I smiled at my mother's words as she straightened up, standing with the necklace in her hands as I slowly followed. She grabbed my hand and led me towards my dresser, pulling a chair up and coaxing me to sit down. I did, staring at my reflection in the mirror for a long time. I scrunched my face up as I tilted my head to one side. I really need to touch up my make up. My mom unclasped the necklace, hanging it in front of me before she clasped it back behind my neck. I smiled as I looked at the piece of jewelry hang between my collarbones, nestled gently in the middle of my chest as if it was made to be there. I raised my hand up to touch it shakily, a smile forming on my lips carefully as my mother gripped my shoulders.

"I can't believe it. My daughter, Sakura Haruno, a soon to be college student," she said as she grinned down at me and kissed my cheek. "I couldn't be anymore proud of you honey."

"Awe, mom it's really no big deal," I said, my face slightly flushing a light pink as I looked at her. "I'll come back almost every weekend and I'll call every night after my classes, I promise."

"I know sweetheart, I know. It's just that." she looked down before she looked back up at me, biting her lip. I creased my brow slightly. "I just wished you weren't leaving so soon, especially with all those murders going on in the city."

"Murders?"

"Yes Sakura, murders," she said, an edgy seriousness lingering in her voice. "There was a girl about your age found drained of her blood in her bedroom, another two or five bodies found scattered around that city. I mean, don't you remember the 13 year old girl they found in the alley the night after your graduation?"

"Oh mom," I said, standing up, after fixing my hair. I moved to the box of books, picked up the twilight books along with the rest of my book collection, and put them on in the box. "That happened so long ago. I'm sure those murders were probably on the other side of the city, plus you raised a tough girl."

"Sakura."

"Mom I'm serious," I said as I smiled and closed up all the boxes. I walked back over to her and hugged her. "Mom, I can take care of myself. Nothing's gonna happen to me okay? Really. I'm going to be just fine and I'll talk to you almost everyday so you should be content."

My mom hugged me tightly, surprising me for a moment before I just relaxed and hugged her back. She started to sob softly and I sighed. Great, now there's no way I can leave her like this. Perfect.

"Mom, please don't cry," I said, pulling back to wipe under her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm promise."

"I know honey," she said, sniffing as she chuckled lightly. "I'm just a little worried about you."

"Don't be mom. I'll be fine," I said with another giggle as we hugged each other once more. My door opened and we both turned to see my dad leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his face.

"Everything ready to go?"

"Yea," I nodded as I looked at my mom then back at him. He gave me a small grin before he moved inside the room and grabbed two boxes out of it. I moved to the floor and grabbed two and my mother grabbed the other two as we walked out of my room and made it down the stairs. I smiled as I saw Aieka sitting in her little table with her dolls. She looked up at me and giggled.

"Sakuwa, can you pway with me?" she asked, running to me. I smiled and placed the boxes on the floor as my parents went outside to put them in my car.

"Awe Aieka I wish I could, but I have to go today," I said softly, running my hand through her soft brown hair. "But when I come back. I promise we'll play all day."

"Weally?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes really," I said, chuckling as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, kissing her cheek as I pulled back and smiled.

"I love you sissy," she said with a bright smile, beaming her white teeth at me. I smiled again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too kiddo," I said, ruffling her hair and almost dying when I saw her death pout. It was just the cutest thing. My dad had walked back into the house and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're all set Cherry," he said with a friendly smile. I nodded and stood up straight as I patted my sister's head and walked out the door. My mother was looking at my car, snapping her head up at me as fat tears rolled down her pale face. I sighed; she just had to do this to me. Now out of all times. She ran to me, hugging me again as she wept heavily. I hugged her back, reassuring her that I was going to be okay. After that, I hugged my father, giggling as he spun me around as if I was still a kid to him. I smiled at them both, my sister wedging between them as I made my way down the stone pathway. I opened the driver's side of my car, climbing inside as I look through the passenger seat to where my family stood. I waved at them, as they waved back, my face scrunching up as I forced myself to turn the key and start the car. I was really going to miss them. All of them. And the moment that I had started to drive up the road. I cried.

XXX

I stepped out of my car, in awe at the building that stood in front of me. I knew that Ino's father was going to get her an apartment for us but I never imagined it would be in a building this slick and fancy. It was a 10 story white building, aligned with windows and a few balconies, nestled between two other buildings in the business district of the city.

The doors opened, a flash of blonde and purple crashing into me I didn't have time to blink or see anything that was going on. I laughed lightly as I hugged Ino and Hinata back, squeaking when they both picked me up momentarily.

"Oh my god guys, way to give me a fucking heart attack," I said between laughs. They set me down, Ino nudging me as she hugged me again, Hinata going over to my car to unload two boxes. "So this is the place huh?"

"Yep, the best that daddy's money could buy," she said with a grin as she took one of the boxes from Hinata. I walked back to my car, pulling another box as I rushed back to catch up to my friends. They were already in the elevator, holding it out for me. I rushed in as it was closing, laughing lightly as I looked up at the lightened numbers. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, the doors opened and my eyes adjusted to the sight in front of me.

The living room was lavished in plush couches and chairs, stripped in black and white plaid. The carpet was a soft creamy white, cutting off cleanly under a short three step stair that led into a study that was aligned with two book shelves and comfy chairs. To the right was decent sized chrome kitchen with a glass table and French designed chairs.

"The rooms are in the back," Hinata said, placing the boxes on the couches as Ino was talking to someone on the phone. She put a hand over the receiver as she looked in my direction.

"Don't worry about the rest of your stuff. I'll have someone from downstairs bring up those boxes and a valet is gonna drive your car into the parking lot."

"And exactly, how are we gonna pay for this monthly?" I asked out of breath, the shock of this place not really kicking in yet. Ino had hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch, Hinata sitting on the couch next to me.

"Dad's taking care of it for the first two months but we'll have to get part time jobs to maintain ourselves." she said, as she brought her legs up. "But for right now, we can enjoy the rest of our summer partying it out!"

"Ha, Ino you're so crazy," I said, running my hand down my face. Hinata laughed at leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know, she's a real loony huh?" she said as she straightened up again. The door knocked and Hinata stood up straight to go get it. She opened it, grabbing the remaining boxes from the young man and closing the door. "Well, you wanna unpack this stuff?"

"Really? Now?"

"Sure," Ino said, nudging her playfully. "That way, we can have some fun when we go out later."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up from my spot on the couch and helped my friends carry my stuff to my new room.

~O~

My eyes opened at the feel of the moon hanging in the sky. My body had risen from the dirt underneath my small apartment as I took my first breath again. I chuckled to myself as I opened the floorboards, pulling myself out of my sleeping grounds as I shook the dirt off my hair, dusting it off my bare chest.

I sighed deeply as I walked over to the blinds, opening them as the moon's light shone down on my pale torso. I leaned my forehead against the window, blinking as my eyes trailed down to the street below. A few people walked by, some of them taking a small stroll, others rushing to get home and get to bed, dreaming about the next day. How I hated that? Sometimes, I wished I could be like them, sleeping at night, waking up during the day, eating regular food and being normal. Being human.

"Like her," I said randomly as I shook my head. Again she's plagued my thoughts and I don't know why. Lately, she's been on my mind constantly and I didn't know what it meant. "Sakura."

_Knock! Knock!_

My head jerked from the window, making my way through my apartment to the door as I heard the soft knocking on my door. I let out a small annoyed grunt as I walked over to the door, opening it to see Naruto's goofy grin, his red eyes sparkling with hunger.

"Good Morning," he said, making me chuckle as I moved out of the way to let him through. "I'd thought I'd see my best friend as he awakens."

"You're too kind," I said, closing the door with my back as I leaned against it, folding my arms across my chest, my muscles tensing slightly with the motion. "Look at you, you're starving."

"Well aren't you?" he asked, plopping himself on my faded gray colored couch, propping his feet on the armrest. I rolled my eyes and scratched my head as I walked into the living room. "I mean really Gaara, you're not hungry?"

"No, not really," I said as I shoved my hands into my slightly dirt filled pockets as I looked out the window. It seemed like I was looking at it forever. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Really, like what?"

"Just stuff," I said, shrugging as I scratched my neck as my incisors slid out over my bottom lip, my neck cracking slightly as I looked at him. He just shrugged and sat up on the couch, flicking his tongue over his one fangs.

"Well, you better shower and get dressed man," he said after awhile, standing up quickly, appearing near the door in a matter of seconds. "We have to meet Sai at the Ichiraku Diner."

"Why?" I said, creasing my forehead slightly in confusion and slight annoyance. What the hell did Sai want? Or rather, what did he want to bitch about now? "Does _he _want us?"

"Nah, you would have gotten a summons if _he_ did," he said, shrugging his shoulders again as he looked at the ceiling. "Plus, things are pretty chill in the city so there's not that much we can do. Sai just needs to discuss some things."

I sighed deeply as I made my way to my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a greenish red. Great, now I was _actually _hungry. That's the last thing I needed. I haven't been in the mood for killing people this night so I might just break into the hospital and steal of few blood bags. No big deal and no pressure. I turned towards the shower, turning the knobs as I rid what little clothing I had on to begin with, ignoring the burning feeling in my chest.

XXX

We walked under the night air, my trench coat flying behind me, the wind caressing my chest through the thin layer of my shirt as we walked in silence. I could sense the fidgetiness that Naruto was expressing. He usually got like this when he was hungry and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. He was always the eager one. I was too just not this night.

When the diner came into view, an explosion of scents flooded my nostrils. The zesty smell of human food, the clashed scents of perfumes or colognes, the dangy yet relaxing smell of Marlboro cigarettes, and the ever tempting smell of the pulsing bright red liquid that ran through the veins of mortals. God, it was like walking into a buffet of nourishing food and I could just sense Naruto's mouth start to water and his fangs start to explode. I exchanged a quick look with him, willing my eyes to change from red to green and my fangs to slide back as I opened the door the diner. So much for not being in the mood. The small chime kinda soothed me, the elderly man behind the small window gave me an odd look as I walked in, Naruto following behind shortly.

It didn't take long to spot Sai, he was the only one that was isolated to a table, his hands folded, his chin resting on them. We made our way to him, sitting as he gestured us into the seats. He gave us both a long hard look before it started to get on my nerves.

"Okay, we're here," I said, leaning forward slightly as I looked around. It was always a hassle talking when there were so many people around. Someone could here and then it would get way too complicated. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Yea, Sai," Naruto said, pouting as his teeth poked the inside of his mouth, his hunger over powering his control as a mixture of red clouded the regular blue of his eyes. "I'm starving."

"You're going to have to hold it back," Sai said, pulling out a few clipped pieces of newspaper. It only took me a few seconds to see the faces of several girls that we all had drained a few days ago. Other clippings where weeks ago. "We have some more dire things to worry about."

"I don't get this." I picked up a few of the clippings, scanning the girls faces and the description of their deaths. Only a few had assumptions but most of them, the cause of death was unknown. I still couldn't see what he was trying to get with all this. "What do these deaths have to do with anything?"

"Well, the simple fact that there are that many deaths among the community to begin with, should really strike a big cord Gaara," he said as his muscles tightened. My jaw clenched and my hands shook unsteadily. "You and Naruto both know the risks we face, feeding on so many humans at one time. We agreed before that we only go kill a few, then pull back and hunt animals or raid blood banks not to draw that much suspicion."

"What can I say," I said, smirking in his direction as a few girls walked past us, giggling as they all walked into the bathroom. I tuned my ears to what they were talking about, laughing as I heard phrases like 'Hot Blond', 'Brooding Black haired guy', and my favorite, 'The hot piece of ass with red hair'. I tuned them out, returning my gaze to Sai as my smirk grew slightly wider. "I have a _big _appetite. Especially for the innocent ones."

"Haha, same," Naruto said, rubbing his stomach as he stared hungrily at the bathroom door where the girls resided. "Their blood flows freely through their veins. Especially when you get it from their 'sweet spot'."

I bit my lip, nodding in agreement as me and Naruto shared a quick laugh. Sai only shook his head at us, causing me to scoff. Who the hell was he fooling? The guy acted like he never once seduced a girl into her blood before, let alone sleep with her to get it. We've all done it before and from what I understand, it feels so damn good. I don't know why now he was acting so fucking holy anyway.

"Seriously Sai, you act like you've never done it when you have 100 times over."

"We're not talking about me right now," he said through gritted teeth as he looked at the bathroom door, then adverted his eyes back to mine. "We're talking about the lack of control that both of you morons seem to be tremendously lacking. You both must be fully aware that if you guys continue to feed relentlessly, this will end badly. The elders and the council will not be pleased."

"Oh please. Don't kid yourself," I said, waving my hand off to the last sentence he had said. By now, it was really starting to piss me off. "We've given 6 years of our allegiance to them, our loyalty. We've gone around these streets, keeping our own kind in line so that our secrets and our race is kept safe from human knowledge. The least they could do is cut us a little break."

"Yea," Naruto said after a while. I understood that he was so hungry he couldn't really talk but seriously, I was pretty much doing all the talking and practically defending myself. He needed to actually start talking for once. "Like, what have we really done? Nothing. We're vampires, it's our job to feed and shit. It's our way of life."

"Yes, but to do it so savagely?" Sai asked, leaning back on his chair. We were aware that a few people had left and we had to make positive sure that none of them heard anything. I wasn't really in the mood to slaughter this whole diner. Sure we'd all be full for days, but we'd risk so much if we really did. I quickly did a small mind sweep of everyone's thoughts and so far, no one had heard. I turned my attention back on Sai as he opened his mouth to speak again. "Really, even I'm not so careless to go on the hunt every single night."

"But half the time. It's not even me or Gaara," he said as he traced the outline of a salt shaker with his pinkie. "You know that other vampires feed too. So you can't just blame us."

"True."

"Exactly," I said after a while, leaning back against my chair. "So really, you can't be blaming all this shit on us Sai. It's hardly fair."

"I know," he said after a long while, sighing deeply to himself as he looked out the window. "I just don't want either of us to get killed. We really do need to be a bit more cautious."

"Yea," I said, looking down at my hands, chewing on the inside of my lip. I guess after all that he really did care about us and the strangely competitive friendship that we did have. We've been together since birth so I guess it's natural for all of us to have this odd brotherly connection; looking out for the other's back and making sure nothing happens to the other. I smiled lightly as I really thought about it, in a way, I was actually really lucky. People could only dream to have friends as noble as mine.

The three girls from the bathroom had emerged again, giggling flirtatiously and swaying their hips in front of our eyes as they walked out. Tempting whores. I could never really get why human females tried so hard to get attention from males. But then again, vampire females weren't that far off, they just came off a lot stronger and used more of their sexuality, alluring voices and hypnotizing eyes to lure them in; vampire and human males alike. I might have let myself give in to those temptations from time to time and to be honest, they were so worth it. I chuckled darkly at my thought as I leaned into the table.

"Well, why not?" I said, smirking at both of them as I laid down my idea on the table. "There's three of them, one liking you, one liking Naruto, and another liking me. I mean, we'd get to have fun before we feed on them and besides, the least we can do is have one good round before we go completely vegan."

"Haha, yea. I'm in for it," Naruto said, liking his lips as he stared at them. They were walking unusually slow, biting their lips in want as he turned back to look at us. "I haven't had sex in months. This should be fun."

"Well Sai?" I asked, raising a non existent brow at him. "One more taste? You know you want to."

He gave me long look before he turned his head back to look at the girls. Just the mere sight of them almost sent his blood boiling over and his fangs exploding out of his mouth. He turned back to me, took a deep sigh before he smirked my way.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he said, standing up slowly. We all rose at that instant, the girls giggling again as they walked out of the diner and into the night. Sai stopped us as we started advancing to the door. "But you have to promise me, we'll go straight vegan and we won't cave for about three months."

"I promise." said Naruto, panting like a hungry dog as I rolled my eyes.

"I promise," I said, shrugging his hands off me as we made our way to the door. Upon opening it, another group of three girls had come in our direction but I was so caught up in the hunger that I didn't give myself the decency to look. Or really care for that matter. I just continued walking in a certain direction with the guys right behind me though I could swear I caught a familiar scent in the air. I shook my head, forcing the thought away from my mind. It can't be her, it just can't be. And with that, we walked until we disappeared behind a corner, after our desired meals.

~O~

"Oh my god, will you look at that." My ears twitched as I heard Ino's voice, my eyes adverted to the ground as we walked towards the Ichiraku diner. "Three hot guys just walked out of that diner. Someone shoot me please."

"I know, the blond one's pretty cute," Hinata said, the blush evident in her voice.

"I know and the guy with black hair was to fucking die for," Ino said dreamily. "Shit, I'd do him in a second. Hey Sakura, what did you think of the other one?"

"Hmm," I said, finally looking up, both my friends giving me an odd look. I creased my rosette colored brows as they kept on with their gazes. "What?"

"The other guy?" Ino said, as if I knew what she was talking about. In truth, I didn't see the men that they were obsessing about. I was spacing in my own thoughts to really pay attention when the men had walked passed us. "The really hot and sulking redhead that just walked by? You didn't see him?"

"No," I said, shaking my head as laughed a little sheepishly. "I guess I missed it."

"Ugh, typical Sakura," Ino said with a knowing smirk as she nudged me. Her and Hinata both giggled as they opened the door to the diner. "You always miss the good stuff, even when it's right in front of your face."

"Oh shut up," I snapped teasingly as I caught the closing door with my hand. I stopped as a surge of energy had went through my body, a shiver curling and carving itself into my spine as my head snapped at the direction that the supposed men had exited. There was no one there but something in my gut told me that if only I could have looked up. I might of seen something. My hand rested against the silver cross that hung around my neck, only then did I notice it starting to slightly burn into my flesh.

_Who are you?_

**A/N: Heehee, I know! Torture huh? They were so close to each other! and I know all of y'all wanna kill me now right? -whimpers and flees- Nuuuu! xD Neeways, that's that. Hope you loved it. I know I did. Chapter 8 is in process but I don't know when it will be done. I'm uber busy all this week but the weekends are a possiblity. Well, that's it my betches. I love you guys 3 Au Revoir. **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally!!! I was able to sit down and finish this. One million apologies to all my luffles D: I had been tres tres busy with school and shit, and we just lost someone in the family. Did I mention I'm a big procrastinator? :3 whoopies. Neeways, it's done finally and again. I'm sorry, you all can kick my ass if it makes you feel better xD No really, go right ahead. I deserve it. Ugh, this chapter is yet another filler or something like that with another little twist but hang on and bare with me please. The good stuff is going to happen in the next chapter and so on so please, just be good to me on this. Um, I'm also in need of some ideas for this story. I have up to 14 chapters thought up and the ending already. So if you ever come across something you wanna see in this tale, send me a review or PM and I'll think it through and use it. ^^' Enough of my ass of rambles. On with zee chapter. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Senses

_I __didn't necessarily know what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to run. And the instant that it was all clear, I ran._ _I continued to run until there was nothing else behind me, nothing but the stillness of the forest, the stomping of my legs, the rustling leaves and the sound of my rushed breathing ringing my ears. I had to keep moving, I just had to. It was like a beckoning to me, a calling, something I couldn't explain, and I wanted it. I needed it. The tears built up in my eyes as I ran faster. I knew that at the speed I was going, I was going to get tired soon, really soon._

_I leaped over a log, running into the thick brush of bushes and branches as the wind whipped wildly, my pink hair looking like a sheet of rosette satin cascading behind me. The branches cut at my face, ripping the skin of my cheeks, neck, and collarbones. My sweatshirt hung around my arms, exposing them for the slashing as they also ripped through my jeans and shirt. _

"_Ah!" I screamed in pain, leaning against the bark exhausted. My vision going in and out of focus. I turned my head to the sky as the birds called up. I paid them no heed as I stepped forwards, wincing and yelping in pain as thorny branches dug into my leg, causing me to fall forward. My knees and elbows collided with the thorns, enveloping me in a pain I could not describe. I looked up in agony, the cuts on my body bleeding and stinging with the mixture of the dirt embedded under my skin. _

'_Damn' I thought as the tears stung my cuts. I was so close…so damn close I could almost taste it. My fingers closed around the spiked thorns, blood leaking from the cracks and streaming down my hands in the darkest form of crimson. I pulled the thorns painfully from my legs before I stood shakily, looking around me as I heard the scurried, soundless footsteps of my hunter, his hungry growl rattling through the forest. I gulped audibly, backing up until my back was against the rough and flaky bark of a tree. My necklace had lost its gleam, standing a dull gray from its usual vibrant silver against my chest, my heart racing as I looked around me. _

"_What do I do now?" I whispered to myself shakily as I looked up at the trees. Bits of sunlight pierced the thick branches and canopies of the trees, a sigh of relief moving passed my lips as I felt the strength to run away. I pushed myself off the trunk, turning on my heels as I started to run ahead. I didn't get too far until a voice broke through to me, stopping me in my tracks. _

"_Sakura."_

_My body froze, my eyes closing as I let his voice carry me. My body turned towards him as I walked forward towards the direction his voice was coming from. A smile formed on my face, my heart beating impossibly fast as I felt my feet move after the other. _

"_Come back to me," he said in a deep velvet voice that melted like pure golden honey all over me. I almost felt faint, almost dreamy after hearing those sweet words. It was enough to quake my knees and almost leave me paralyzed. The voice got louder and clearer as I smiled bigger. I was about to run to him when someone came up from behind me, grabbing me and pinning an arm across my chest as his hands bond my wrists. _

"_Stay," he growled as my heart jumped to my throat, my head going numb as the tears built up in my eyes. I struggled as best as I could, looking forward as I tried to hear it again. He wasn't talking. Had he left? No, he couldn't. I was in danger. He needed to help me. _

_I opened my mouth but no sound could come out, not a single syllable as I felt my head tilt to the far left. I bit my lip and scrunched my face as I squinted my eyes. His breath ragged against my neck as I opened them again, I could see him now, and he was far away, so I couldn't really see his face but he was there. He stared at me with a confused expression on his angel's face. I smiled and pulled forward, only to scream in pure agony when I felt my hunter's fangs sink into my neck. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes snapped open as I shot up into a sitting position on my bed, gasping as I gripped my neck. I sighed in relief as I felt nothing but the soft chain of my necklace as I leaned back against the headboard.

"Oh my god," I breathed as I ran my hand into my short hair, feeling the sweat stick to my forehead as I looked at my alarm clock. It was 9:00. I sighed softly as I stood up from my bed and walked out of my room. Having had lived here for a week, I had gotten use to the scope of this apartment, making it easier for me to find things and move around freely. I made my way to the kitchen to see Hinata sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading a book. I smiled and moved to her side. "Good morning."

"Oh! Good morning Sakura," she said with a light blush. I couldn't help but giggle at her reaction as I went over to the counter to pour myself some coffee. Typical for her to get so into a book that the single word would snap her out of her spell. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said turning around to look at her, leaning against the counter as I brought the mug up to my lips. I took a small sip, the hot liquid coating my throat as I swallowed it. I put the mug back on the counter, placing two bagel slices into the toaster as I turned back and smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she said with a wide smile. "I slept pretty good actually."

"Well, at least someone was having a good sleep," I mumbled slightly, drumming my fingers lightly on the edge of the counter, waiting for my bagels to pop up. I could tell that she was looking at me now, concern evidently forming in her expression. I sighed, hearing the springs go up, the bagels released and sitting at the top. I pulled them out quickly, hissing at the slight pinch of heat that emanated from them. "Don't worry about it though. I'm fine."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said with a smile, making my way to the kitchen table where the small container of Nutella was sitting. I smiled happily and sat down, grabbing the knife. I spread a good amount on, bringing the bagel to my lips to take a small bite. She hummed as she read her book, sipping her coffee. "So where's Ino?"

"Shopping," she said, placing the empty mug on the table as she turned a page of her book. She looked up at me after a while with a small smile on her face. "She's going to get us some clothes for tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked around a mouthful of chocolaty bagel. I wiped the corners of my mouth, giving her an odd look. "What's tonight?"

"Well," she said, sticking her bookmark in her book. She closed it and placed it on the table, putting her hands on top of the cover. "She was cruising around the city and spotted this club. It wasn't open or anything because it's a nightclub but she figured, why not try it? She came in yesterday, babbling on about it and how we were going to come with her. She left to go shopping, saying we needed to be 'hot' or something like that."

"Really?" I said rolling my eyes. This was just fantastic, like I was just dying to sneak my way into a nightclub. Just dying. "And how are we going to get in? Aren't clubs usually for people 21 and over?"

"She said that this one's actually from ages 18 and over." She opened her book, shrugging at the notion. "But I don't see the point in really going."

"Knowing Ino, she probably wants to check out the guys and 'have fun' before we start college in the fall," I said with a small giggle. Hinata joined in on the giggling, a small blush forming on her face before we heard the sound of unlocking. The door opened, the sounds of bags rustling and heels clicking filling my ears as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm home bitches," Ino said as she closed the door. She pulled her big Dior glasses off her eyes and put them on her head, throwing us the peace sign in the air before she walked into the kitchen. "Miss me?"

"Fuck no," we said in unison, looking at each other. We laughed aloud, Ino scrunching her face up as she flipped us off. She threw the keys on the table, walking over to the fridge to get herself a glass of water.

"Oh shut up," she said in a pinched tone. She put the glass to her lips and took a long drink from it before she put it on the counter. She smiled at us both then laughed lightly before she walked over to the table. "We are going out tonight."

XXX

"No way."

"Sakura come on."

"No I'm not coming out."

"It can't be that bad. The clothes I picked out for you were cute."

"More like slutty."

"Sakura," Ino said, the tapping of her heel was the only thing ringing in my ear as I leaned against the door. "Hurry up! We need to get going!"

"Fine!" I yelled, biting my lip as I turned to look at myself fully in the mirror. I was wearing an orange shirt, the crimped straps hanging off my shoulders. The shirt came up slightly in the bottom, exposing half my stomach, which I was kinda thankful for. The last thing I wanted was to be overly exposing myself too much. I wore a short forest green skirt and a pair silver strappy heels. My make up was simple. Earth tone eye shadow, a thin layer of black eyeliner, and black mascara. I added some pale pink lip-gloss, just to give a little bit of color to my lips. My short pink hair curled slightly, sprayed with this glitter spray to make it shimmer in the light. Overall, I thought I looked like I needed to be on the pole. It wasn't me at all, it just felt strange, getting dressed up to go out. Usually, I would just throw on some jeans, a tank top or a nice shirt, light make-up and just brush my hair, not have my best friend attack my face and hair before I even got a chance to change into this outfit. I knew Ino would be damned if I went out with them looking like, in her opinion, a librarian.

I sighed softly, opening the door, my eyes squinted shut. I heard the whistling and the soft clapping from Hinata, opening on eyes to look at my friends. Hinata was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a white silk tube top with a purple studded butterfly on the side. She wore black open toe heels and large black bangles around her wrists. Her hair was slightly curled at the bottom and her make up was light and natural. Ino on the other hand, was a whole other story. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her curves like any dress had a right too. The bottom part of the dress had to be at least an inch or two shorter than my skirt and it cut a little low, showing a VERY generous amount of cleavage. She wore her black Steve Madden shoes and her hair was up in its usual high ponytail. Her make up was a little on the dark side but thankfully it balanced her face very well.

"Wow, Sakura you look hot!" she hooted, smiling widely as I raised my eyebrows.

"Um...thanks. And you look like, you fucking belong to strip club. Ino, what are you wearing?!" I screeched as I through her jacket at her. "Are you trying to give people the wrong impression?"

"Oh calm down," she said, waving off my comment as she put her jacket on and flashed me a sly grin. "I have every right to look this desirable."

"Uh, whatever," I said before we grabbed our things, locked up the house, grabbed our keys, and walked out the door.

XXX

"You know where we're going right?"

"Yea, just hold on let me think."

I looked from the corner of my eye as Ino thought about where exactly we were going. As usual, I was stuck driving on account that Ino was excessively busy to drive and Hinata didn't have her driver's license. I turned a corner smoothly, drowning myself in the soft jazz that was emanating from the radio as I heard her mumble and grumble in her thoughts. My hands tightened on the wheel as she kept humming and looking all over the place like a lost bird. I swear I just wanted to hit her. She acted like such a dumb blonde it wasn't even funny.

"Is that it?"

I looked behind me briefly to see Hinata pointing forward. I looked forward to see a large building with the words 'The Drop' written in cursive in neon florescence lights. There was a small line of people out front of it and judging by the way that Ino squealed and screamed 'yes', then I knew it was the right place.

"Well, okay. Let me just park somewhere," I said, turning my car into the restaurant across from the club. I'd park in here so it would be easier to stay out longer instead of parking somewhere, putting money in a meter, and coming out every so often to put more money in to stay longer.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Ino squeaked as she bounced around in her seat like a child. Hinata and I exchanged a laugh before I parked in a vacant spot, turning off the car and walking outside. I locked the car after we were all out of it.

"Okay, now that we're here, we have to…stick…together," I said slowly as I watched Ino run off towards the club. I sighed and shook my head as Hinata took my arm and smiled. "I don't know why I even try."

"Eh, she'll calm down once she's inside," she said with a small smile. She pulled me forward, sticking her tongue out. "Now, let's just have some fun."

"Okay," I said with a small laugh as we both skipped our way across the street where the guard was letting people inside. Ino had motioned us over and we followed close behind until we were both standing on either side of her. The guard had looked at all three of us, nodded once, and then unclipped the velvet red rope for us to cross. Wow, that was easy. But then again, who _wouldn't _let a trio of girls that looked as hot as we did in with one glance. I rolled my eyes at the thought, Ino and Hinata maybe, but me? Ew, I was just plain. I hooked my arm with Ino as she hooked hers with Hinata and we strutted our way into this foreign place.

My eyes blinked a few times as I took the place in. From where we were standing towards the right was this line of booths where people sat and either ate, drank, or chatted with the people they were with and fellow dancing people around them. The center was this huge dance floor full of highly energetic people dancing around others and just letting themselves go while to the left was a large bar. I looked up to see a deck upstairs with lounge chairs and a mini bar.

"What do you think?!" Ino yelled over the blasting speaker systems as I gave the place one more look over before giving her a simple nod.

"I like it!" I yelled back at her, giving her a small smile. "It's very...interesting!"

"I know right!" she yelled with a giggle as she grabbed both our wrists and dragged us both to the dance floor. "Come on bitches, we're going to dance!"

Hinata and I exchanged a quick look before breaking into a fit of laughter as we were dragged to go dance. When we made it into the throng of people, you could smell the heat and feel the perspiration coming off their bodies as they continued to dance. I smiled as Ino let us go, swaying and moving her hips to the music. Hinata and I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to really do as Ino pushed us to dance. Hinata and I exchanged another look before we started to dance. Hinata was dancing pretty good, though she flinched a few times when people got too close to her. I was no better. But I did _try_ anyway, swaying my hips when I thought it was okay to do so and keeping myself away from the constant dry humping that was being thrown at me. I did step on a few people and got pushed up against by someone I didn't know. I was really uncomfortable. I regret not changing into jeans when I had the chance. Ino had pulled us over, creating a small circle for us to dance. She danced wildly and seductively while we just stood there, moving and swaying almost robotically but at least we were doing something. Whether it was right or horribly wrong and trust me, it was horribly wrong. Overall, we were having an okay time. We eventually pulled away, finding an empty booth and sitting ourselves there to cool down. A waiter that Ino had been undressing with her eyes for a while, had come to serve us a round of cokes, her eyes following him until his back had disappeared.

"God, he's so fucking hot," Ino said, taking a long sip of her coke. Hinata and I just rolled our eyes.

"Well, why didn't you talk to him?" I asked, playing with the straw before taking a small sip of my drink.

"Well, Sakura. What did you want me to say? 'Hey you, skip work and come back to my place so we can _really _get to know each other'? I think not." She waved off the notion like it was forbidden, causing me to laugh.

"Hadn't stopped you before," I mumbled as I drank, Hinata giggling at my statement. Ino just glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Little miss wound-up-like-a-tight-piece-of-string," she said in a defensive tone. She glanced at me once before looking out at the dancing public. "And what makes you so great huh? If I remember clearly, you haven't even swiped your V card, Virgin Mary."

"Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I can't get a guy. I'm sure that there's someone out there that will respect me for my mind and not my body," I said defiantly though this conversation was getting a little bit uncomfortable.

"Ha! Okay sure, not to mention that not a single guy would even glance in your direction," she murmured under her breath. "Apparently, guys are repelled by plain, boring intellectual types. Especially of _your _species."

I flinched visibly at her comment, dropping my gaze to my drink as I looked at the table. Was she really going to go there? Playing with my insecurities like that? It wasn't my fault…not at all. Ever since the incident, an incident my mind refuses to let me remember, I distanced myself from anything that would remotely remind me of that. Things such as reading and boys didn't exist to me anymore. Ino sighed and reached over the table to touch my shoulder.

"That was a bitchful thing to say," she whispered, half smiling as she looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said, smiling at her as I took another sip. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive," I said with a light grin as I stood up and slid out of my seat. "Now, let's go dance."

"Haha, okay," she said, standing to her feet. She grabbed my arm and we both went to the dance floor. Hinata was a little tired of dancing so she stayed at our table while Ino and I went to the center to dance. We danced and danced as the night went on, losing ourselves in the rhythm of the music and for the first time, I was actually enjoying myself despite my bad coordination, my jumpiness and what I consider _bad rhythm._ I had never let myself really cut loose before and it was a shocker to me that I could even dance...well, _attempt_ to dance that is. I was really trying to actually make the most of it.

Ino had grabbed both my hands and started to spin both of us, causing me to laugh out in excitement. We hadn't done this in so long, not since our middle school days and our senior prom back in April. We spun right out of the center, close to the bar from what I could see from the blurred images that were going by me. Then she let me go and I lost my balance as I started to walk backwards.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Ino yelled as I closed my eyes on impact. My back had slammed into something hard, a masculine grunt being heard from the person and at that point I knew I ran into a guy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said, my eyes still shut. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it."

I opened one eye at the sound of the voice, my head slowly turning around a fraction to see the face of the man I had ran into. I swear I heard that voice before…but where? My mind wasn't working with me to give me the answer so I had to turn around and see this stranger. Before I could see him though, I felt someone grab my hands and I turned my gaze back up front. Ino was smiling at me and pull my arms as 'Pokerface' came on the speakers.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed, pulling me back towards the center of the dance floor again. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Okay, but…Ino, wait a second." I struggled to get my hands free but she had a locked grip on them. I looked back hopelessly for a glimpse of him but I couldn't see him. There was a throng of people that were closing in on the dance floor, blocking my view of the bar. I sighed deeply, half smiling as I kept moving towards the dance floor.

_I swear…I heard that voice somewhere before…_

~O~

A small grunt escaped from my lips as I felt another body crash into mine. Naruto and Sai's eyes shifted towards the action but I kept my eyes down at the counter as the person, by now a girl, frantically apologized.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said in a frantic voice. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it," I said and waved off my hand in the air like it was nothing. It really wasn't since I didn't even really feel her crash into me. If anything, she'd be the one bruising later. I smirked to myself at that small thought.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!"

My eyes turned to Naruto as he gazed behind us at the people going in and out. His fangs were starting to slide out and I had to hit him in the arm for him to slide them back in.

"You need to calm down," Sai said, drawing circled on the counter in a bored manner. "No need to lose it now.'

"Anyway man," I said, looking back. A few girls winked and waved at us and I just nodded my head and turned back around. "We don't need to make spectacles of ourselves right now."

"I know guys, I know. But," he said, his hands curling into fists on the edges of the countertop. "It's murder, it really is. Sai I really can't do this. Can't I just…I don't know, lure some girl somewhere, snap her neck or twist her head off, drink her dry and just hide the body like it never happened? Please?"

"Nope, you promised," Sai said with a grin. I had to choke back the urge to laugh as Naruto let go of the counter, revealing deep indents as he laid his head on the counter and pretended to cry. I just shoved him playfully.

"Oh my god, get over it," I said with a chuckle. He just stared at me with a helpless pout that was stupid and pathetic to us but probably the cutest damn thing to girls. he's such a baby sometimes.

"Oh well, excuse me Gaara." He raised his head up, giving me a glare. "We're all not fucking perfect like you apparently are. Sorry."

"Hey, don't give me any shit. It's not like I can help it either."

"Then how come you haven't complained once since we came in here," he said, raising an eyebrow. I felt Sai shift in his seat and I knew they were staring at me now.

"Yea Gaara. I'm also a little curious as to how you can do this."

I smirked at the both of them and reached into my shirt, pulling at the leather cord that was around my neck. The minute I pulled the root out of my shirt, I heard the screech of the both their chairs as they slightly moved away from me. Naruto started coughing, covering his nose with his arm. I only laughed lightly before coughing myself at the strong scent.

"Jesus Gaara," Naruto said between coughs as his eyes watered. "You think that's a little much? It's a whole fucking root. God damn, it smells like fucking wet dog and body odor."

"You think I don't know that?" I said in a strained voice as my eyes started to tear. Okay, this smelled a lot less worse inside my shirt but I had to show them what I was messing with. Aurora was a powerful herb that smelled wonderful and floral to humans, but smelled horrendous to us. It was a herb that most people used to render us useless, when people knew we existed in the 1800s, around the years my parents were born. It blocked our sense of smell, making it impossible to smell any humans from miles away as long as it was being worn or ingested. It also knocked out our mind control and our ability to read people's thoughts.

"Why have such a huge chunk of it?" Sai asked, shaking his head a few times as the scent alone started to effect him.

"I don't know okay? I guess I got too much," I said pulling it off my neck as I set it on the counter. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut three little slits of the root, keeping one for myself and giving the other pieces to Naruto and Sai. I put the rest of the root in my pocket. Sai took it no problem, as Naruto looked at it like it was diseased.

"What the fuck are we suppose to do with this?" he asked in a disgusted tone as he kept it away from him. I sighed and looked at my piece, grabbing it as I held in my breath and placed it on my tongue. Naruto gasped in horror as I chew the herb up, swallowing it with a straight face. Sai followed after me, taking the herb and chewing it up before gulping it down. "No…Fucking…Way!"

"Naruto-"

"No!" he said, crossing his arms as he leaned away from both of us. It's not like the root made us stink when we ingested it. No. Once it was ingested in the body, it blocked our nasal passages so we couldn't smell the blood of humans, or anything else for that matter. It also seeped out this hormone that messed with the part in our brain that let us read people's thoughts so we couldn't even tamper into the minds of humans and vampires for an amount of time. It also made them immune to our alluring mind control. So really, it wasn't harmful at all. It just smelled _really _bad, hence the reason Sai and I held our breaths before we ate it.

"Naruto, don't be such a pussy," I said, looking at the root. "Just take it, hold your breath, and eat it. Don't be such a baby about it."

"But…how does it taste?"

"It _has _no taste."

"But…"

"Naruto," Sai growled, glaring at him as he leaned over the counter to look at him. "Don't be such a loser. There are people staring over here at us. Just eat it."

"Fine," he said, pouting as he grabbed the root and stared at it for the longest time. He looked at the both of us and sighed as he pinched his nose and put it in his mouth, chewing it quickly and swallowing it half a second later. "There. Done. Happy?"

"Yes," we both said in unison as we all exchanged a small laugh, Naruto narrowing his eyes but afterwards he laughed, downing someone's shot of vodka when they weren't looking. Sai looked at his watch, looking up as he stood up. Naruto and I stood up with him.

"We should go now," he said, putting his hands in his pockets as he threw a glance outside. "We really shouldn't linger."

"Man, but I'm still starving," Naruto whined with a pout, rubbing his stomach.

"Still, we need to get out of here. We've associated with breeders long enough," I said, crossing my arms across my chest as I threw a glance at Naruto. "We'll raid a blood bank on our way back, is that okay with you?"

"Eh, sure. Even though I prefer my drink at 98.6," he said with sly smirk as he winked at a girl who had just walked by. I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Let's go," I said, walking towards the door with Sai and Naruto behind me when a shiver rolled up my spine. I stopped midway out the door, rolling my shoulders slightly as I looked back at the dance floor. I narrowed my eyes as I looked but I couldn't find anything. I don't even know what I was looking for in the first place.

"Hey Gaara, Are you okay?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. Sai looked at me cautiously but I just brushed them both off.

"Yea…I'm fine," I said as I continued out the door like nothing was wrong. We waited until a few cars had disappeared behind a corner before we took off running into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Tada!! It's done. I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'll be working on Chapter 9 as soon as I can. I have an 11 day christmas break that I'm gonna deticate to getting things done, spending time with family, friends and writing for you guys :D I'm hoping to get chapter 9 and 10 up but I'm not making any promises so please be patient with me. :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you guys earlier D: ' But you're getting it right the fuck now yo. Right the fuck now xD. Teehee 3 I hope you all like it and I did well for you guys. Yes, it's the moment you all have been waiting for and I do hope that you enjoy it.**

**Songs: Elephant woman by Blonde Redhead, Losing you by Otto's Daughter **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

Chapter Nine

Remembrance

"What do you think about this one?"

I looked up from a shelf of snow globes to see Hinata holding a handmade vase with a bunch of violets painted on its surface. I smiled warmly at her, nodding a few times before she grinned and put it under her arm, going around the shop some more. Today, I had decided to go shopping or what Hinata called 'Antiquing'. She was always one to love collecting old things that no one really bothered to keep and restore them. We had found this perfect little store in the city and we just didn't want to skip the opportunity. Ino had been bored and decided to just scan town on her own and meet us at a restaurant when we were done.

I walked around the store, my hands laced behind my back as my eyes traveled from shelf to shelf. They had just about everything in this store; Books, Vases, Sculptures made of wood or marble, chairs, drawers, paintings, knick knacks, glass objects, and mirrors just to name a few. I smiled slightly as I looked through everything, feeling slightly at home in this store. It just gave off such a welcoming and safe aura that warmed my body from this cloudy and gloomy weather.

I shifted my gaze out the window, frowning at the thick gray clouds that blocked out the sun. It made everything look slightly darker and I didn't like it that much. Or at all. Sighing, I turned my gaze back to the shelf I was looking at, running my fingers over the smooth little statues or angels, elephants, cats, and small little glass frogs.

"What about this for the study?"

I turned my eyes to look at Hinata, who was holding what looked like a Japanese style wind chime. The long metal was bent into a crescent moon shape, with rusty looking hollow metal cylinders, hanging from beaded thread. The Japanese word for 'Serenity' was carved to one side of it. I smiled lightly at her.

"Yea, it would give it a bit of an ethnic touch," I said, smiling widely as she grinned and placed it in the cart with the other things that were inside it. I smiled at her and turned back to what I was looking at before. I picked up a small glass rose sculpture, marveling in its simplicity. The glass stained red for the petals, and stained green for the thorns and stems.

"I take it, you like that don't you?"

I turned my head to the side to see an elderly woman with long white hair and an ethnic looking dress on. The dress had intricate designs on it, colored in gold, dark blues, and brown, almost like a gypsy dress. She spoke with a heavy accent, sounding almost Spanish or Romanian from what I could understand. The way she rolled the 'R's was just a give away. Her eyes were gentle, a kind smile resting on her old features as she walked towards me. I smiled at her and nodded my head, turning my head back to the small glass statue.

"Yes I do. It's really beautiful." I turned it around in my hands, giggling before turning around completely. "How much is it?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak but stopped in her tracks, her eyes drifting down the necklace around my neck. She gasped, placing a hand over her heart as she gaped at my necklace, her eyes glittering with shock, amazement, and fear.

"Where…did you get that?" she asked after a while, shock evident in her shaky voice as she made her way closer to me.

Oh, this," I said, placing my hand over the silver cross. I looked up at her again with a gentle smile. "I found it under my bed not too long ago. I don't know, it's really pretty so I decided to keep it."

"You haven't the idea as to who gave this to you?" she asked again, standing closer to me then before. Her wrinkled hand shakily made its way to my neck, grabbing the cross gently as she turned it around in her hands in wonder.

"I'm positive ma'am," I said as I looked down at her hands, the glinting red stone nestled in the center of the cross seemed to gleam with an odd glow that always baffled me. "I don't think my parents would get me something with this peculiar stone on it."

"Peculiar?" she said with a gasp as she shook her head at my comment. "This, my child, is not like any other stone ever forged by human hands."

"Really?" I asked in confusion. I looked down at the necklace, the stone almost blaring in an odd glow that tingled against my fair skin. It confused me how this simple stone could be more than what I thought it was. Just who or _what_ had given this to me. And for what reason would they give me something this strange?

"Yes," she nodded once as she motioned me to take off the necklace. At first, I didn't want to part with it for fear that she might steal it, but the look in her eyes said other wise. I reached behind me, unhooking the little clip in the back and pulled it away from my neck. I laid the cross gently in her shaky hands, watching her eyes light up in remembrance of something from long ago. She held it up to the light before turning her gray eyes back to me. "The Stone of Azerith. This stone was forged by gypsies in 1862, my great great great grandmother, Josephina, being one of them."

"Wow," I said, tilting my head up to look at the cross. Never had I thought that there was something that precious hanging around my neck. Sure I thought that it was unique but now I was just finding out just how unique it really was. But there was something that didn't feel right. Something that didn't sound right even though I didn't know how it was suppose to sound. I turned my eyes down to her, biting my lip before I spoke. "Uh, Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Why…Why did the gypsies created this stone? I mean if it's so important, what was it suppose to do?"

Her lips turned into a hard line as she brought her hand down. She grabbed my hand, turning it palm up as she placed the necklace in them, closing my fingers around the cross tightly. She looked at me fearfully, holding my hands tight in a praying gesture as she opened her mouth to speak.

"They made this stone," she said in a whisper, closing her eyes as before opening them. "Was made to protect the townsfolk from _them."_

"Them?"

"The creatures of the night," she said breathlessly, piercing her gaze into mine as she her hands shook, shaking mine as well. "A creature that is neither living nor dead, one that can turn into mist and animals. Craved by women, feared by men. They are rejected from the sunlight, rejected by god, living in the shadows. Demons of hell itself."

"What…" I bit my lip, urging her to continue, my stomach flipping and my throat closing up as it started to burn. Her lip quivered before she opened her mouth to utter a word that curved my spine and jerked at my heart.

"Vampire…"

"Grandmother!"

I looked up to see an olive skin colored young girl, probably around the same age as myself, stalking over to us. Her hazel eyes showing concern as she walked up to us and gently pushed her grandmother's hands from mine. She wore a gold necklace with the name 'Analise' carved into the charm. I assumed that was her name and judging by the accent, she too came from the same place as her grandmother had.

"Grandmother, you know better than to scare our customers with your folklore," she said in a scolding tone, turning her eyes to me. "I greatly apologize for my grandmother's behavior. She hasn't seen a necklace like that in years. I assure you, it's mean for good luck."

"O-Okay," I said, nodding as I looked down at my necklace. My own hand was shaking by now from my discovery and I couldn't shake the feeling that this necklace didn't bring luck. Something in my heart told me that her story was true but a part of me refused to believe it. Vampires? They only existed in fairytale, myths, legends, movies, and books. There was no way they could exist in real life. No way possible.

Suddenly I felt two arms grip my own arms, my eyes meeting the old women's fear filled ones as she shook me gently.

"You must not take it off. Where it at all times, as if your very life depended on it," she said as her granddaughter tried to pull her away. I was too frozen to jerk away or speak at the moment. "You /must/ not leave yourself unprotected."

"Grandmamma, stop this. You need to let her go now," she strained, prying her arms off of me as she rubbed her grandmothers back. The old women's eyes grew soft, her eyes going to the ground as she raised both of her arms to her chest. She nodded and began to walk back slowly. "I again apologize for her."

I simply nodded my response, shakily placing the necklace back on as I heard Hinata come over to me.

"What was all that about?" she asked, looking at the women for a moment before turning back to me.

"I don't know," I said, rubbing the soft silver of my necklace before laughing and looking at her. I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts. "Old women must be off her meds."

"Oh," she said before she held up her bag of trinkets. She grinned at me and I smiled, picking up the rose statue that I had wanted earlier. I looked back to see the old women stare at me from the counter. She nodded and smiled at me and I smiled back, holding the rose to my chest. Hinata giggled and looped my other hand. "Well, everything's paid for, we should really be heading out."

"Yea," I said with a smile as we both started walking to the door but as we made our way out, a sudden tune came on in the store. A tune I hadn't heard in a long time. A tune that made me freeze in my tracks, my eyes widening as a gasp escaped my lips.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, but I didn't hear her. My mind was warping around the tune that was playing my body automatically swaying to the haunting melody, a shiver rolling up my body as the woman's eerie voice began to sing.

I started to pant as my head suddenly started to pound mercilessly. My brain pulsing painfully against the walls of my skull. My eyes squinted for a moment as I felt somewhat of a jolt pass through me.

"_I'm Sakura," I said in a shaky voice as I looked up at him. He didn't say anything or turn his head up to look at me._

"_Just stay away from me," he said in a quick voice. He words rang through my ears and I felt as if the inside of my soul had shattered into tiny shards of nothing. _

"Ah," I groaned as my hand cupped my forehead, my body swaying into the wall as I heard Hinata gasp but I couldn't hear her voice. All I could hear was the song and my memories blurring into one sound.

"_Hi."_

_My hands started to shake and I couldn't get a single thought to run through my head clearly. I felt as if someone knocked the wind right out of me. My window was wide-open, drapes flying outside. He was sitting on my windowsill, his left leg propped up with his left arm draping over it. He was looking right at me, not looking down but looking at me dead in the face. He had to have the most beautiful face I ever saw. I swallowed thickly as I took in his face. He had such an angelic face, his mouth was twisted slightly and I had to look closely to see that he was biting his lip again. For the first time in weeks, I finally saw his eyes. They were incased in black rims, like he didn't get enough sleep but the weirdest part about his eyes were…_

"God!" I yelled, as I slid to the floor, the glass rose rolling to the side of me but it didn't break. My hands shook as I held both sides of my head. I felt Hinata's arms wrap around me as I heard a mixture of murmurs, languages, and over all concern all around me. I bit my lip hard, shaking my head as I willed my thoughts to stand still. To stop, to slow down as my heart started to pound restlessly. "Stop…"

"_What are you doing?"_

_My eyes snapped open, only to want to close automatically. My breathing started to get heavy as I started blankly at him like deer caught in the headlights. He sat Indian style on the floor about five inches from my face. His head was tilted and he was giving me a weird look, his red eyes almost sparkling with curiosity. My face turned bright red and I automatically rolled on my stomach, looking down at him. _

My eyes snapped open, hot tears streaming down my eyes as I looked forward, shaking as I met the old women's own shocked eyes. She grabbed her small necklace, closing her eyes to pray as I clutched my own necklace, panting hard.

"_Fuck!" I breathed, feeling my hand dig into the sharp broken glass on my nightstand. I had slid my palm over the glass, curling my fist into it as we were about to kiss, causing the glass to scrap and dig into my skin. I hissed, pulling my hand to look at the thick stream of blood, dripping from it. _

"_O-Oh no…" _

_I looked up. He wasn't on my bed. Instead, he was by the window shaking, his hand over his mouth and nose. He squinted his eyes shut, turning his body around so I couldn't see him. I narrowed my eyes, seeing him slightly shake as I stood up. _

_I turned around, my back facing him as I shivered. My breathing got quick, rushed like I was running away from a stranger, a very attractive stranger. I fiddled with my hands, pressing my lips together until they formed a perfect thin line. "You're skin is so pale… almost paler then mine. You're eyes change and you never really open your mouth to speak, like you're trying to hide something."_

I closed my eyes as the memories crashed into me like bricks, like tides that washed over me violently, pulling me deeper and deeper into the raging waters with each breath I took. I wasn't even aware of it when my nose started bleeding. I only noticed when I felt drips fall from my nose and when I looked down, all I could see was red. Like his eyes.

"_I don't expect you to believe anything," He said, turning to look out the window. He turned back to me, pulling a white tissue out of his pocket. It was folded in a white square, tape as if containing something in it. "Here."_

"_What," I said, grabbing the paper carefully. It was slightly heavy, meaning there was something in it. I turned it in my hands as if it were made a glass until I found a small opening, wedging my fingers in it as I worked to get it open. "What is it?"_

"_Something that will keep you safe for a while," He said with a half smile, turning on his heels. "I should go."_

_My head had snapped up, my heart racing. I couldn't let him go, not this time. I dropped the gift, grasping his arm tightly as I yanked him back slightly. _

"_Let go of me," He said in a small voice, sounding strained, a shook my head looking up at him defiantly. _

"_No," I said quickly. My eyes were so watery if I blinked, the tears would fall. I wasn't gonna let that happen. "Not until you explain what's going on."_

"_Let go."_

"_Why are you changing?" I said shakily, pulling on his arm as he tried moving to the window. "Why are you secretive? Why? I know there's something wrong with you. I've known since I saw you. I just need you to know the truth that's all."_

"_I said, let go off me Sakura," He said, his voice darker, forced. It scared me but I brushed it off, I wasn't going to give up. Not tonight. _

"_No."_

"_I said, LET GO!" He said, turning around to face me. My heart dropped to my stomach, my eyes widening to the point where the tears streamed down my face without effort. My throat went dry, my mouth hanging open as I looked at him. His eyes were hard, fierce and…red. The darkest crimson that matched his hair perfectly. He had such an evil yet powering look on his face, like he ready to kill but that wasn't what rendered me helpless, it was his teeth. His teeth were bared, his incisors poking out of his mouth, over his bottom lip. He tilted his head, not saying a single word as he yanked his arm away from my grasp, a low growl escaping his lips._

"No," I said, covering my mouth as I shook my head. I could hear the scream that escaped my lips years ago, the images that world into my mind at seeing him like that. Knowing what he was. Knowing what I foolishly believe when I was mere child. The tears came pouring as Hinata tried to snap me out of it. But she couldn't no one could ever snap me out of this reality of this world. This world that was…

_I turned my head a fraction to see a silver object shining in the moonlight from the paper he gave me. I forced my gaze to stay straight as I focused on it, realizing what it was. A sliver cross. Hot tears streamed down my eyes as my lids started closing, my head pounding so hard I couldn't focus on anything but the word that I had been denying since finding out his secret._

"Vampires…" I whispered as I stared up at Hinata, my eyes blinking as she looked at me with confusion.

"What?" she said, looking around us before her eyes went to me again. "What are you talking about?"

"I gotta get out of here," I muttered as I grabbed my rose and scrambled to my feet. My knees were shaky as I wiped at the blood all over my face. "I need air. I NEED AIR!"

"Sakura!" I ignored her cry as I pushed the door open. The cool air biting at my tear and blood stained face as I tried collecting my thoughts.

_My name is…_

I looked around the sidewalk at the walking people and passing cars, trying to grasp a hold of the world. My head had been spilling with the memories I had blocked. Of the boy that forgot, the friendship he destroyed, the secret that I had foolishly stumbled upon.

_My name is…_

I ran my hands through my pink tresses as I let myself breathe for a moment before something struck me. My face turning on its own accord towards the left direction of the sidewalk. My breath caught when in that instant, a man had walked in, stopping at a crosswalk. He seemed to stand at roughly 5'11'', with pale skin that almost matched my own. His red hair was tousled by the wind that whipped around him, his chiseled face furrowing in concentration as he waited for the light to change.

_My name is…_

"Gaara," I whispered breathlessly as the rose slipped through my suddenly limp arms, tumbling in almost slow motion to the ground before it shattered into millions of shards on the concrete. I saw him blink for a moment before his head turned in my direction only to freeze when they landed on me.

I let out a laugh as I took him in. He was older, _much _older. Maybe a year older than me but it didn't hinder anything from his flawless features. The 13 year old boy I knew 6 years ago turned into a 19 year old man before my eyes. His ever soft jade colored eyes incased in the same black rims as before. I felt myself hypnotized again, engulfed in his spell as we both just stared blankly at the other, frozen in time for a moment. After a while, he had broke our eye contact, walking away behind the building he had came from, away from my eyes.

"No," I said as I found the strength to move, pushing my feet forward as I pushed people out of the way. My feet gaining more and more energy that I found myself running at full speed to the end of the block. "Gaara! Gaara wait!"

I turned corner sharply, seeing it completely empty. I groaned as I looked around me, seeing no one but myself and an alleyway that I refused to go into. Where could he had gone? It wasn't like he could just vanish like that. Well it was obvious that he could. He _was_ a vampire. That's when it finally hit me. After all these years of denial that forced me to forget about him, I could finally see everything for what it truly was. Gaara was a vampire. Vampires existed in this world. There were people that slept during these hours and awoke when the moon hung in the sky. There were people whose eyes changed color whenever they wanted to for disguise. There were people who ran fast, who had unreliable strength and sharpness. There were people who drank blood.

My head started to hurt again, my mind spinning so fast that it made my eyes feel heavy, my body feeling as light like paper. This was too much, far too much for me to take in. So much to reenter my life that it was making me go insane. But I had to see him, to talk to him, to restart the friendship that we lost when he went away.

"Sakura!"

I turned my eyes to the right to see Hinata running towards me, her purple hair flowing wildly as she closed in my eyes rolling as my knees went weak and collapsed under me. My eyes closing as I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

~O~

"Sakura, Oh my god! Sakura are you alright?"

I watched from my spot on the wall as the purple haired women fell to her knees around Sakura, more people crowding around as the scene unfolded before my eyes. The thing I feared the most had come to pass. She remembered me, she remembered everything including what I really am. I had single handedly put my family, friends and race in danger. I inwardly growled low in my throat as someone picked Sakura up, the purple haired girl direction waving for a taxi to stop.

"Damn," I snarled as my fingers curled into the brick, breaking and molding it like it was soft clay rather than hard brick. When she was lifted up, a glint had caught my eyes. I leaned my face forward, seeing my necklace nestled between her collarbones, the burning in my corneas taking over. I hissed as I forced my eyes away from the cross, jumping down from the wall as I watched the taxi stop and the man holding Sakura get into the taxi with her and the other girl. I stayed in the shadows, waiting for the car to move and once it did. I jumped off the wall, out of the alleyways, and started walking up the sidewalk again.

I kept my eyes downcast as I moved swiftly through the sidewalk, avoiding people as I moved towards the crosswalk. It had turned to 'Walk' and I needed to cross it before it changed, otherwise I'd be stuck over here, resisting the urge to just surge over to the other side, exposing myself completely. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde girl turn into the corner, slamming her shoulder into mine, causing me to stop briefly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" she yelled, looking at me before her eyes grew wide and a blush painted her face. "I-I didn't see you there."

"No, it's alright," I said with a half smile as I sighed deeply. Dumb clueless twit. "No damage done, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," she said with a smile as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and bat her eyelashes at me. Fucking great. "I'm Ino by the way, Ino Yamanaka. And you are?"

"Gaara," I mumbled before half turning away from her. "I'm sorry miss but please excuse me."

I didn't wait for her response before I started crossing. The sign changed to don't walk and a car had started moving. I stopped it with a hand, shocking the driver out of his obnoxious conversation on his cell phone as he looked at me then his speedometer. I hope he doesn't notice the small imprint of my hand on his crap ass Mitsubishi or I'm screwed.

XXX

I made it to the restaurant as the 'imaginary' sun started to set, my headache getting worse by the second as I opened the door, being welcome by heavy scent of garlic that made my stomach churn. I didn't have a 'weakness' for garlic as the myths say vampires were suppose to have. It just smelled really fucking nasty. I made my way to the reception stand where a women with chocolate brown curls and warm smile was greeting customers. She took one look at me and I could almost feel her need to jump across the stand and rape me. It was bluntly obvious.

"Ciao Signora," I said in fluent Italian as I tapped on the mahogany piece, her shaky breath washing over me as she scrambled to get things organized.

"C-Ciao Signore," she said with a smile as she looked through her papers briefly and sneakily fixed her hair. "C-Cosa posso fare per te?"

"Si prega di me diretto al tavolo di Naruto Uzumaki e Sai?" I asked, leaning against the stand, giving her a crooked smile. "Se non ti dispiace."

"Si," she said breathlessly. Was I good or what? Sometimes, being a vampire had it's moments, others…well most of the time it was just annoying as hell. She grabbed a few papers and came from behind the stand in front of me. Giving me a seductive look that almost seemed comical. If I wasn't on a diet, I would totally take this advantage right now and break her in half but I'm a gentleman so I guess I can control myself. For the moment anyway. "Proprio lì."

I nodded as she led me through the restaurant, going up the stairs to the more private booths until I saw the spiky blonde hair of my best friend and Sai's brooding face on the other side of him. He waved me over and I smiled. The women had pointed to the table and I nodded to her.

"Grazie," I said sitting down at the table with my friends as she smiled and bowed.

"Di niente," she said, giggling as she looked at all three of us before turning back to me. "Posso ottenere qualcosa?"

"Non adesso," I said with a smirk as I looked her up and down just to mess with her. She blushed scarlet, my eyes closing for a moment to smell her blood. B-, one of my favorites. I opened my eyes again, leaning back on my seat as she scrambled away. Naruto and Sai giving me this weird look. "What?"

"You my friend," Naruto said, pointing at me before he pointed his finger on the table. "Are the biggest man whore I've ever seen."

"Ha Ha Ha. So funny," I said sarcastically, flipping him off across the table. He put my hand down and laughed. I just shook my head. "Real fucking funny asshole."

"Knock it off," Sai said, rubbing his temples gingerly as he looked at the table. Judging by the way he was acting either his hunger or Naruto constant male bitching got the best of him. "My god."

"Psh, shut the fuck up Sai," Naruto said, leaning against his palm in a bored fashion. I just leaned back in my seat, balancing it on two legs as I tapped on my knee.

"Yea anyway. I'm starting to think that you're crossing the boundaries if you know what I'm talking about," I said out loud. Naruto snickered quietly and I tired keeping it in. "Since when have you gotten any ass this week?"

"That's, none of your fucking business," he snarled back, causing me and Naruto to back up fakely. "I don't see you screwing anything this past few weeks or so."

"It's because I don't want to," I said, shrugging off the notion like it was nothing. I wasn't the type to sleep and I normally never really did unless I was thirsty. "Besides, with this diet we're on. There's no point in it."

"Well there's always sweet old Kikyo," Naruto murmured, causing me to glare. I didn't really want to think about _her _right now. "I bet she would give you a point."

"I really don't wanna think about that right now," I said with a sigh. I didn't want to think about her at all. She was only a few sexual encounters nothing more than that. Although she was breathtakingly beautiful, I wasn't going to get myself mixed up with vampire like her. She could suck a man dry of everything he had, blood and all with just a mere glance or a swish of her hips. I had been there and I didn't want to go back.

I pushed her out of my mind, searching my mind for anything that would distract me and surprisingly, they drifted to Sakura. I chuckled as I recalled our final meet earlier this day. How she looked after all this years of only dreaming of her face and now seeing it I was blown away. She had grown into a striking young women, her hair shorter than it use to be but it framed her delicate face so well. Her burning emerald eyes seemingly piercing in their color and gaze. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now with one look into the green amulets of light. Her skin seemed smooth, porcelain like she could break under the tiniest of pressure with that touch of innocence. I shook my head at my thoughts. She was beautiful, like the porcelain doll that was once dull and dust piled, now polished and radiant for the world to see. No one could ever compare to her. Ever.

"Gaara?"

I blinked back out, looking up to see Sai and Naruto both openly staring at me.

"Dude, you okay?" Naruto asked, tapping on the table as I sighed to myself and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself."

"About what?" Sai asked and I smiled at both of my friends. I straightened myself up, pulling the chair back to all four legs as I folded my hands on the table.

"Porcelain dolls," I answered truthfully, confusion piling on their faces. I only chuckled at they're reactions, my eyes clouding over into a bright and starved scarlet. My incisors sliding out as I looked around the room. A few of our kind were lingering around here; sitting in tables, waiting the tables, answering the phones, and standing around us. I tuned in to downstairs where the receptionist was openly flirting with a vampire that walked in without her knowing it. I pitied her dearly. If she only knew what he had planned for her. I turned back to my friends, their eyes matching my own as I smirked at them both. "And how _easy _it is to _break_ them."

**A/N: There you have it. What's gonna happen now? o: Tune it later to find out ^^' There's a lot of typos in it that I will get to when I'm done here but I just wanted to get this posted already so I can reread it and correct it and blah all the stuff. I have 8 days of my vaca so I'm all yours. Expect chapter 10 soon Ciao Bella :3**

**Italian Translation:**

Hello Ma'am- Ciao signora

Hello Sir- Ciao signore

What can I do for you?- Cosa posso fare per te?

Please direct me to the table of Naruto Uzumaki and Sai? - Si prega di me diretto al tavolo di Naruto Uzumaki e Sai

If you don't mind- Se non ti dispiace

Yes- Si

Right over there- Proprio lì

Thank you- Grazie

You're welcome- Di niente

Can I get you anything?- Posso ottenere qualcosa?

Not right now- Non adesso


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey!!!! Sorry it took forever guys D: School sucks major giraffe abortions -.-' But yea, neeways, it's done!!! Finally!!! Originally, this was suppose to end differently but after careful thinking...that ending is gonna be for Chap. 11 ;D Oh yes. So I really hope you guys like this one. I do this all for you. And I'd like to thank Gaaras1Girl and XxGaarasGirlXx. I fucking love you bitches :3 Teehee 3 Gah! The rambles, Dx I'm so dumb. -kerflops and gets back up- No one saw that o.o'**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Search

My eyes twitched lightly at the feel of a cool cloth pressed against my forehead and the feather light touch of a hand resting against my shoulder, as it gently shook me.

"Sakura?"

"Mmm," I mumbled stirring slightly in what felt like a couch of some sorts. My arm had gone up, draping over my face as my breathing had regulated. "What happened?"

"You fainted." The voice I had identified as Hinata had said. "You just freaked out and ran after something and then just passed out."

"Ran after what?"

"I don't' know," she said, the couch shifting slightly with her movement as she leaned against it slightly. "Something about a guy, I don't know."

My eyes snapped open then, his face replaying in my head as clear as the morning sky. His pale face holding no expression besides that of shock and terror as they fell on me. His shining wide jade eyes unblinking as they washed over me. They destroyed my focus, numbing my brain and my limbs. His lips slightly parted that if I closed my eyes for a moment I could hear his ragged breathing rolling down my neck, making me almost shiver with the thought alone that felt so forbidden.

"Gaara," I whispered as my breathing quickened. I had seen him today for the first time in years, and it was so much for me to handle at once. I spent 6 years pushing everything to the back of my mind to protect myself, to keep myself in the dark about things that I had stumbled across by accident. Things that shouldn't even be possible. I wanted to erase truth from my head, to erase the hurt of knowing that he went away, to bury his secrets deep in my subconscious mind to keep from thinking or remembering them aloud. To keep myself sane from the overall craziness that was unfolding around me. It was all too late now. I couldn't ignore the truth any longer, it was impossible to ignore now that my memories were returned to me after years of abandonment from my childhood heartbreak of a severed friendship.

"Who?" Hinata asked, her face scrunching in confusion. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat, sitting up slowly to look at her.

"Gaara," I repeated, his name feeling like a whip of fire, curling at the base of my neck, flaring into my throat with such an intensity that threaten to set me aflame at any moment. "You don't remember? The boy I used to talk to you about in middle school."

"Oh him!" she said, nodding as her own memories seemed to recall the several incidents where we would converse about said redhead on occasion. She gave me this odd look before speaking again. "Didn't he leave or something before and that's why you were so out of it for a long time? I mean you were visibly upset about it so I never brought him up agai-"

"I saw him today!" I cut her off at the last word in my enthusiasm. I just couldn't let myself dwell back in the past anymore. I needed to be focused more on now, more on this moment, even if I was being overly excited about the whole thing.

"Really?" she said in almost the same amount of awe that was dripping from my own voice. I nodded energetically at her, my heart racing from the hysteria. "A-Are you sure it was really him?"

"Positive Hinata," I said in an airy voice, peeling the cold cloth off my forehead and placing it on the lamp stand beside the couch. "It _was _him. Even though I haven't seen him in years, I'd still recognize those features. He's here in the city."

"Wow, that's something totally unexpected," she said with a smile as she raised a brow at my reaction. I blinked back as she leaned close, giggling. "So, what does he look like now?"

"Beautiful," I breathed out, collapsing back on the cushions as my head started to spin. I never really understood why I was always like this whenever the mere mention of him came up, even when I was younger. I just could never understand why my head would whirl, my heart would beat, and my body would suddenly become numb like I was frozen underground for so long. It was the strangest feeling anyone could ever feel in a lifetime. "Like, his face was hand crafted by god's hands himself. Words can't really express how handsome he's become. It's almost like…like you've died and seen a piece of heaven, if you can call it that."

"I think I just died and seen a piece of heaven."

Hinata and I had turned our heads to the door at the sound of Ino's voice, to see her fanning her flushed face with a take out bag as she opened the door, closed it behind her, and slid down to the ground in a huff. I raised my eyebrow at the dramatic scene, Hinata covering her mouth to laugh as Ino stood up after a while. She walked over to us, sitting in the big comfortable armchair, takeout bags sitting right beside her feet.

"I just met the hottest guy on the face of the planet," she said after a long pause, still fanning her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Granted it was for like 30 seconds or less but I know we made a love connection."

"Oh boy," I said, rolling my eyes at her before laughing. I crossed my legs under me, my hands wrapping around my ankles in a weird way as I shook my head at her this time. "Who is it now?"

"And what did he look like?" Hinata asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Ino sighed dreamily before she turned to look at us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay well…He was really tall, maybe around 5'11ish or somewhere around there, his shoulders were broad and his chest looked chiseled as hell through that shirt he was wearing," she said in a dreamy voice as she fell back against the chair with a squeal. "Oh baby if that shirt was any tighter, I'd be on the floor after a cardiac arrest."

"Oh damn," I said with a small laugh, crossing my arms over my chest, tilting my head to one side. "And you didn't get to talk to this supposed sex god?"

"No," she said with a frown. She crossed her legs, tapping her foot on the table as she sighed. "He seemed in a hurry but I managed to get his name."

"Ah," I said, nodding forward. "What is it?"

"Garra or Gaara. Something along those lines."

My heart had sank, my head snapping instantly into place as I let what she had just said sink into my skull. She had seen Gaara. She had talked to him. She had _seen _Gaara. A small vein under my eye had twitched, my breathing being slightly labored as my eyes darted around her face. Ino went on talking about him while Hinata stayed silent, biting her lip as she looked over at me. I knew what she was thinking, mentally tearing myself down for telling her about my brief viewing of him early today. My throat had went dry, causing me to gulp with a giant screaming urge for water…no not water…for _air. _I wasn't even aware of it when I leapt from the couch, clasping Ino from around her shoulder as I looked at her square in the eyes.

"Y-You saw him?!" I almost screeched, as she looked up at me wide eyed unsure of what to say. I shook her gently, my hands feeling clammy and warm against her skin. "W-Where was he going? Did he tell you where he was going? What did he say?"

"Whoa, whoa Sakura," Ino said, pushing my hands off her as she raised her eyebrows. "I barely said a few words to the guy. He was in a rush and left before I could even get a word in."

"Oh…" My hands went limp at my sides, my eyes down casting to the floor as I stood up straight again, staring blankly at a spot on the ground. Damn it. If only she could have pressed something else, I would at least have the hopes of finding him again. We had so much to talk about and I just wanted to know how he was doing.

"Well, from the direction he was going, he might have been heading to that Italian restaurant, _Gregorio Italiano _but I'm not really sure," Ino said, pressing her finger to her chin. I looked up at her suddenly as she spoke, a sigh of relief escaping my lips. At the sound, Ino looked at me curiously, tilting her head at my sudden response. "But why do you care?"

"Uh," I said, a deep blush painting my face as the outburst replayed in my head like a movie. My god, what had caused me to react that way? I guess it was my burning need to just be able to see and talk to him after being apart for 6 years. He _was_ my friend before things got way to difficult that resulted in him leaving and me forgetting. "It was nothing…Just…I don't know, I'm not feeling well."

"Oh."

"Yea," I said with a small laugh as I turned to Hinata. She was biting her lip to keep from smiling, a silent statement playing on her features that she refused to speak aloud. I mentally told her to shut it and she started laughing, causing Ino to raise her brows again. "Anyway, I'm going to my room to sleep, I'm tired. Later!"

And with that, I bolted to my room, opening and closing it with such rapid speed I almost slammed the door on my own hand.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ino said, looking at Hinata.

"I have no idea," she said, shrugging as they both just sat there staring at my bedroom door.

XXX

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling as the soft night wind had rustled my window slightly. The light from the moon filling my room with a dim glow that soothed my raising thoughts. My chest rose and fell silently, my hand drawing circles against my stomach as I kept my focus on the ceiling letting my thoughts go to Gaara.

It was amazing, how quickly he had come into my life again, completely altering everything I forced into my mind the years I forgot about him. Forgot about our friendship. Forgot about how much I…

"Ugh, stop," I told myself as I turned to my side, gazing out the window blankly. A frown had placed itself on my pouty lips as I sucked in some harsh air, exhaling deeply. God, how much I hated this, my life had been easier, tolerable until today and now, I find myself just laying here, thinking about him and what he had been doing all these years. It was an endless question that burned at my brain, making it impossible for me to sleep or think of anything else besides him…like when were kids.

"Damn it all to hell," I cursed as I kicked the covers off my body, taking off my pajama pants as I looked around the floor for something to put on. I found a pair of jean shorts, hiking them up my legs and buttoning them, slipping my shoes on my feet. I found my shredded gray sweater and put it over my cami, the hole sliding off one shoulder in the way I had cut it. My hair was a mess but I just combed my hands through it briefly and I was done with it.

I opened my window, swinging my legs out onto the fire escape as I looked down from the steps. It looked like a long ways down from the floor I was on, causing me to sigh as I grabbed the legs of the ladder and started climbing down onto the second fire escape. When I got down on that one, I went straight to the stairs, turned around and started climbing down them carefully, looking down to make sure I didn't slip or fall. I kept up the pattern with the ones that followed until I was on my last one but halfway down the steps I realized something…the stairs didn't slid out all the way to the floor of the sidewalk and I was stuck in midair with a slightly scary drop to the bottom.

I cursed under my breath, weighing out my options until I finally decided that maybe if I slightly jumped on the ladder, the screw would come loose and it would slide out some. I gave a jump, hearing the creaking and clinking of metal but nothing moved. I gave another jump and still nothing. I jumped again and I felt a small sliding motion under my hands as I gripped the sides tight, jumping in a pattern until I could get any movement.

I heard a giant creak of metal, looking up as the whole stair had started sliding out rapidly. I screamed as the ladder hit the sidewalk, my hands slipping from the bars when I fell to the ground, landing on my butt.

"Ow!" I breathed, getting up slowly and dusting myself off as I looked up for a moment. Then, with a quick glance around me, I took off running up the sidewalk into the night.

XXX

I was running for 25 minutes until I was able to find the restaurant _Gregorio Italiano. _The lights were still up and well dressed people were coming and going. Looking down at my own clothes, maybe going into this restaurant was a bad idea. Ha, yeah right. Since when did I give a shit anyway? Mustering up my courage, I opened the door and stepped inside. A girl with brunette hair looked nervously around as she tried talking to some of the fancy and strikingly beautiful customers. She turned her eyes to me and squealed, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry! I don't know Italian! The girl that was working here left with some strange guy and she hasn't come back!" she said in a panic, looking up with an embarrassed blush painting her face. "I-I only speak English."

"It's okay," I said, holding my hands up at her. I chuckled as I looked around at some of the people who were staring at us. Most of them weren't eating, only sipping what looked like red wine. Really _thick_ looking wine. "I speak English too."

"Thank god! I've been getting weird looks from all these people since I had to cover that one chick's shift. It's sucks," she said as she wiped her forehead. She smiled at me and took out her small notebook. "But what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me look for someone," I said as I bit my lip and looked at her. "Do you know where I can find a man by the name of Gaara Sabaku?"

At the mention of his name, the weirdest thing happened. A lot of the customers, the ones drinking the wine, turned their bodies towards me in an open glare. I swallowed hard as my mind started calculating. Pale skin, the formality, and the way all their eyes seem to glow unnaturally. I turned my gaze to a man that was drinking his wine. The way the wine would slowly move to his lips, and the thick residue that stuck to the glass as he tipped it back didn't look to me like what wine was suppose to look like. Wine was a lot more watery.

That's when it hit me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I forced myself to swallow. I couldn't let them know that I knew about them. That I knew more than I should about so many things they kept secret for centuries. Hell, how was I suppose to know this place housed vampires? They all turned to they're business after a while, acting like I didn't even come inside in the first place. I took a deep breath as I turned back to the girl who was looking through the guestbook.

"I believe there was someone by that name…oh here it is!" she said as she ran her finger down the name, reading the text before she looked up at me with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry miss, you just missed him."

"Oh, well do you know when he'll be back in?"

"I'm not sure," she said as she grabbed her chin, thinking for a bit. "He normally comes in at night or when the weather's pretty dark out."

_Pfft, obviously. _

"Oh well, thank you." I pulled at the bottom of the sweater as I bowed slightly.

"The next time he comes in, would you like me to tell him that you stopped by?"

"No, that's alright," I said with a smile as I opened the door. "Thanks again."

She nodded and smiled as I left, a cool gust of air hitting my body and causing me to shiver. Great, I was back to square one and I didn't even know where to start. This was just perfect. I kicked a pebble as I started walking up the sidewalk paying no attention to sound of the doors opening behind me.

"Good evening miss,"

I froze where I was, holding my breath deep in my chest as I slowly turned around. A man with slicked back blond hair and dark brownish reddish eyes was looking at me with a smirk plastered on his face. He was dressed up in a casual suit with a few pieces of jewelry adorning his fingers and wrists. He gave me a sly smile as he took a step towards me and I took a step back, gulping silently. He tilted his head before he frowned at me.

"I believe, I said good evening to you," he said as he raised his hand and flicked something off his nail. "I don't get a response in return?"

"G-Good evening," I said rather quickly, giving him a small but nervous smile. "Sir…"

"This is probably none of my business, but I have to know," he said as he looked over to the side, his hands going behind his back as he looked back at me. "What business do you have with Gaara Sabaku?"

"Uh…" Crap! I didn't know what I was suppose to say! I didn't know he was going to ask me that. My hands clenched into fists as I looked down at the pavement, my mind deciding on what I was suppose to say. "I have a meeting with him."

"A meeting you say?" he said as he stroked his chin, looking up at the sky. He looked back at me, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "It seems to me that you were a little late in getting here."

"Haha, yea," I said nervously, my foot tapping against the concrete as I take another step back while he takes another step forward. There was something screaming for me to turn and run but I knew better. I'd only get myself killed if I did that so I thought I better to take a safer route. "Well, I guess I should go back home since he's not here…It was nice meeting you sir but I think I should go."

I bowed and turned my heels to leave when he suddenly appeared in my way. I gasped and stumbled back a little, holding my breath to the point where I felt I couldn't breathe. His eyes were red now, a bloody crimson that shook me from the tip to the very base of my spine.

"What's with the sudden hurry?" he asked, reaching his hand out to me. I back away sharply, inhaling through my nose as my body started to shake. I was scared…no…I was _terrified, _knowing his power and strength but I closed my eyes and shook my head. He just chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you love, I just want a…small taste."

"A-A taste of what?" I asked shakily, like I didn't know what he was talking about. I knew damn well what he meant when he said _taste _and it only increased my fear.

"I think you'll figure it out soon enough," he said as he smiled taking another step closer.

"What the hell is going on?"

My eyes snapped open then, looking behind me hearing my breath escaped my lungs as I let myself finally breath for a moment. Gaara came walking up the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as he made his way to where we both were standing. He stopped a few feet away from us, standing with his shoulders square and a calm but agitated expression on his face. He was dressed equally casual in just dark jeans and a black cashmere sweater with the sleeves pushed up his strong forearms, the wind rustling his red hair softly as his arms crossed against his chest.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a deep and raspy voice. I swear I wanted to fall over exhausted and trance by not only the sound of his voice but of the fatigue I felt from the ordeal I could have went through. He looked at me for a second before turning his eyes back to the man in front of me. "Well, Vladimir?"

_Vladimir? This was all starting to feel like a bad Dracula movie._

"Nothing, just trying to see a lady home," he said with formality. I just raised a brow. That was a lot coming from a guy who was probably gonna bite my fucking neck! He smirked as he looked at Gaara then back down to me. "She says she has an appointment with you."

"hmm really?" he said, looking at me with an even more agitated look. I looked down, feeling my cheeks burn as I tried to fight it down. He walked a little closer to us. "Silly me, I must have forgot."

"Haha, I'll say," Vladimir had said with a quick yawn. "She said it was important."

"Hmm," he said again, his foot tapping against the ground. "I guess it was…I'm actually feeling a little thirsty now."

"What?" I said, snapping my eyes up as I saw Gaara walking towards me, his eyes as Red as Vladimir's. I swallowed hard as he kept walking closer to me. I instinctively walked back as he came forward until my back was against the wall.

"You heard me," he said, placing a hand beside my head as his face got close, his fangs extended outward as he smirked. My eyes went straight to them, analyzing how sharp his teeth truly looked from here. I bit my lip, my legs shaking from under me as I fought the urge not to cry. I've never been so…_scared _of him before now. "I'm _thirsty,_ I've been dying for a drink."

"O-Oh…" My eyes snapped up to his as he glared down at me. His eyes trailed down my neck until he softly hissed and turned his head. I looked down, sighing in relief as I leaned back against the cold brick. I still wore my cross. He couldn't hurt me. He looked at my face again, leaning closer until his lips were to my ear.

"Sakura…don't move," he said, a gasp escaping my lips. "Vladimir will kill you if I show that I'm uninterested in you. He'll leap at the chance to drink you're blood. You need to act like I'm compelling you."

"S-Sure," I whispered as I looked up at him for a moment. He leaned back away from me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Good," he said with a slight smile, his gaze piercing through to the point I almost thought he _was_ compelling me. I just stared up at him, my eyes jumping all around his face as we just stood there, his thumb stroking the skin under my eye softly. I could see flashes of us as kids in my head, from talking to him for the first time to our first kiss. I've always wanted to know why he had kissed me like that if we were only always going to be friends. It made no sense to me but all the same, I found myself blushing at the thought of his lips against mine. He licked his lips, his mouth parting the very slightly so I can see his fangs in his mouth. "Do you mind?"

"No," I said quickly as he bent my head to one side, my breathing getting quicker as my hands clenched into fists at my sides. He bent his head down, his musty breath trickling down the length of my neck as I fought to whether or not close my eyes.

"This is actually making me thirsty. You mind if I try a sip?"

My eyes snapped open in fear as Gaara's head came back up, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as he turned around to face Vladimir. My heart was beating painfully in my chest, my mind racing as I peeked from Gaara's shoulder.

"You know me Vlad," he said with laughter as he shook his head. "When it comes to hunger, I don't like sharing."

"Hahaha, alright then," he said with a scratch of his neck as he waved slightly. "I'll catch you later then. Don't make too much of a mess."

"I'll try now to." Gaara said as he started turning back to me.

"Oh but there's something I do want to know."

Gaara and I both tensed as he turned his head a fraction. Shit, what could that guy possibly want now? Could he read my mind? Could he tell Gaara wasn't going to kill me at all? What could he possibly want to know.

"How does she taste?" he asked with a toothy smirk as he put his hands in his pockets. Damn him! Gaara turned back to me, looking at me for a moment before he bit his lip.

"Give me your hand," he murmured and I nodded automatically. I raised my arm slightly only to wince when he clasped it hard in his iron grip. Gaara gave me a stern look as he raised my hand up to his lips, snatching my thumb between his teeth in a swift movement. I winced and let out a small yelp when he bit down hard, cutting into my skin, only to gasp and blush when he sucked softly on my finger. He closed his eyes, sucking on my finger as I just stood there, tiny pricks of electric energy pulsing through my body, my cheeks as red as his own hair by this point. I just couldn't understand this…not at all. After a while he opened his eyes slowly, pulling my thumb out of his mouth watching with amusement as my arm fell limp at its side. He smirked down at me for a moment before turning to face the other man. "Tastes just like candy."

"Ah, you son of a bitch," Vladimir cursed as he laughed out loud, turning on his heels as he started to walk. "You always get the good ones."

And with that note, he was gone, leaving Gaara and I standing there. After a few seconds, Gaara's face snapped back at me, anger clouding his features fiercely as he growled under his breath.

"You have got to be…the most stupidest girl I've ever known," he snarled as he leaned away from me, my jaw dropping at his response. "You could have gotten killed if it wasn't for me."

"I-" I tried to speak but he cut me off when he turned and started walking away. I could do nothing but just stand there for a few seconds before he turned around to face me.

"Stay away from me Sakura," he said, looking at the ground blankly before he looked at me with his now green eyes. "If you value your life, you'll stay away."

I opened my mouth but no words came out, a gust of wind unexpectedly blowing my hair all around my face. I groaned slightly, swatting the strands away from my eyes but by the time my eyes were free, he was gone. I sighed to myself, shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around my body as I did 6 years ago when he left me like this. Biting my lip, I wiped at the tears, pricking my eyes, picking myself up as I started to walk my way home.

We were _far _from done.

* * *

**A/N: Ba-Bam! It's done. Tell me what you think? o: But before you do, read this:**

**NO FLAMING OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING KILLING THE HELL OUT SOME PEOPLE ' If you don't like the story, shut your mouth and don't read it. End of fucking discussion. Constructive critisim is much appreciated but people telling me how much my story sucks, will get you seriously hurt. Kthxbai. I don't need crap right now. So as long as you just be nice. We'll be okay. ^^'**

**Hahahaha, I'll try getting the next chapter up as soon as possible. o: So calm down. I'll try not taking too long. Plus, I know where 11 is going so, it'll be easy and don't worry. Gaara and Sakura WILL be seeing each other again. ;D I'll tell you that much, the rest you'll have to read and find out. Love ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ugh, finally!!!! I mean jeez compared to fucking loading all this up on my computer again, chores, going places, and my parents making me study and stuff; My dad finally gave me enough time to post this. Now, before you all start freaking about my long hiatus and stuff I have two things to say: One, I'm getting back in the game since I have school pretty much caught up and two, during my little break from my computer (due to it's virus), I wrote out and typed three chapters up while I was at school and in the library. So, with that being said, I'm going to release chapter 11. I'm keeping chapter 12 hostage while I finish up 13. Aren't I just so evil? ^^' It's adorable. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-' **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Explanation

The sun shined through the cracks of the blinds, shining a brilliant spotlight on the coffee table. I sat there quietly, my face leaning into my right palm as I swirled a spoon lazily into my coffee cup. It had been a week and Gaara's words were swirling around my head like flies, making it hard enough for me to think about anything else. How dare he? How fucking dare he do that to me a second time, after shutting me out so quickly like I hadn't listened to his words before when we were kids. If I recall correctly, _he_ was the one that ended up following me. _He _was the one who obviously didn't want to stay away and for him to tell me to do that was stupid on his part.

"Fucking asshole," I murmured to myself with a shake of my head. He was just a complete mystery to me half the time it drove me insane. If I thought he was difficult as a child, it was worse now that he was an adult. "I just can't ever get you."

"Can't ever get who?"

My eyes snapped open at the voice, Ino was leaning against the counter, and an apple nestled in her palm in a lazy fashion. She raised a brow at me, my hand removing the spoon from my coffee cup as my eyes met with hers again.

"Oh it's nobody," I said with a silent smile, tapping the spoon on the edge and raising the cup to my lips to take a slow drink. I licked my lips after placing my cup back on the table. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Yea," she said while she took a bite out of her apple, chewing animatedly as she looked off to the side. Clearly, there was something bothering her.

"What?" I asked, my forehead creasing the very slightest as my body turned towards her. "You okay?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?' I said in a question like tone. What on earth could she possibly need to ask me? Hopefully it wasn't going to be about Gaara. My body mentally cringed as I thought about it. It was the last thing I really needed right now, considering all that had occurred between him and I last night. I didn't need him troubling my thoughts more than he already was.

"Well," she said as she placed the apple on the counter, her hand curling against the edges of it nervously. "Are you…like _keeping _things from me?"

"No," I lied, swallowing thickly as I looked at her. I didn't want to tell her about Gaara, not because I didn't think she was a good friend. I mean it's not like I didn't like her or she wasn't always there for me before, it was because I knew the type of person she was and I also knew what she would say about it. She always had this pungent urge to tell me exactly what was wrong with me, making me cry my eyes out to the point where she would have to call and apologize. Then after letting go of the guys I liked, I'd find out that either they _did _like me or they liked her, making me feel like an idiot for listening to her in the first place. She was a great friend; just not when it came to this stuff, the only difference this time around was that I didn't like Gaara that way. We were friends and nothing more.

_Just friends…_

"Are you sure?" she said with another anxious bite of her apple. "I mean, you and Hinata had this look thing going on when I mentioned Gaa-"

"I'm positive," I chirped in a quick tone. I cut her off before she could finish saying his name. This conversation was _not _going there. I'll be damned if it did.

"Okay," she said with a blink. "But anyway, I was thinking we could go out for dinner today, just the two of us."

"What about Hinata?"

"She wants to stay in today," she said with a shrug. She then smiled and continued to eat her apple. "So what do you say?"

I let out a small sigh, downing the rest of my coffee in one gulp as I exhaled. I looked at her with a small smile before rising to my feet and stretching my arms up, arching my back to crack it lightly. "Sure, why not?"

XXX

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FUCKING AGREED TO THIS?!"

Ino turned her head to the side to stare at me, taking another sip of vodka. "Oh, what's wrong now?"

"Are you seriously asking that?!" I screeched, pointing all around the bar. Right after we had a decent, friendly dinner at a quiet restaurant, she ended up dragging me to an overage bar, saying we need a little 'after dinner break'. The moment I found out, I was beyond pissed. I still am beyond pissed. "We're in a fucking bar!!"

"Oh," she said plainly, downing a shot of straight vodka as she made a scrunchy face. She opened her eyes, after a while, giving me a sly smile. "Your point?"

"We're 18, we're underage!" I exclaimed in the throng of drunken people and blaring music, my arms flailing frantically around me as I tried to make my point. "We shouldn't even be in here. Are you crazy?!"

"Well, we're in and that's all that matters," she said with a grin, pushing a shot glass of vodka into my hands. "Next time, have smaller cans."

I only growled at her, swatting her hand away from me as I turned away from her. I heard her scoff but I paid no attention to her at the moment, considering how pissed I still was for this. I should have known she had something planned after we were done eating, the mischievous sparkle in her eye was gleaming too bright to seem normal. I watched her in almost disgust as she downed shot after shot of vodka and whiskey, men whooping and cheering her on, the hope of fucking her senseless hanging dully in their sunken and hazed eyes. How fucking disgusting.

"Ino," I said, grabbing her arm and giving her a light tug. "Come on, we need to be getting back home."

"Wha?" she said in a slurred manner, yanking her arm away from my grasp as she flailed around in a drunken stupor. "Idun wannna goooyet."

"Ino, you're fucking drunk," I said, grabbing her arm back. This had to be the millionth time I had dropped the F bomb. "We're leaving before you get a little too loose here. You're drawing the _wrong _kind of attention to yourself."

"Hey!"

I turned my head around at the sudden feel of a pair of filthy hands grip my arm. It was a tanned man with messy light brown hair, his clothes ruffled in a dirty matter that suggested either too much sex or weeks of neglected bathing. The right corner of his mouth, adorned two small stitches, a deep scar running from the bottom of his face up into his right eye that remained closed. There was a sly smirk on his lips as he laughed the hint of decayed alcohol and cigarettes evident in his breath. Two other men stood behind him, giggling as well as they puffed up their chests in a manner that made them look like a bunch of badasses. Give me a break.

"Listen 'ere," the man slurred, his grip slightly tightening against my skin that made me wince. "She ain't got to go nowhere, you got it?"

_Who the fuck does he think he's talking to?_

"Um, excuse me," I said, shrugging my arm harshly to get his clammy fingers off my skin. "But you don't tell me what to do, you punk. So just back off!"

"Tsk, you hear this bitch Shigure?" the smaller guy said, my eyes narrowing intensely. "She just doesn't know who she's messing with."

"I know," Shigure said, leaning his face down to mine, as his smirk grew bigger. "Let's say we teach her a little lesson shall we?"

"Look," I said, leaning away from him as I eyed him darkly. "I'm not in the greatest of moods right now." He only smirked and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for my response. "I don't need anyone teaching me a lesson to know how much a crack ass lowlife you are. Do us all the favor and wash this shit off your skin if you ever hope of landing a bitch. And if you don't, there's two faggots right behind you, choke _them _out with your cock and leave me the hell alone."

His arms tense, his lips snarling upward while I merely smirked in my victory. Ha, he didn't expect to come out with a comeback now did he? Showed what he knows. With a quick spin of my heels, I reached for Ino, only to feel a hand grip a fistful of my hair, yanking back harshly which caused me to yelp in the sudden pain. He shook my head in his grasp. I could hear Ino starting to yell at them, swinging her arms around but they paid her no attention.

"You know, you're starting to really get on my nerves," he said through gritted teeth, jerking his hand back that gave me another tight tug at my roots. "I might have to teach you a little lesson, you dumb little bitch."

I winced loudly as he started to pull me back harshly, Ino screaming and lurching forward, only to be held back by the two guys that were behind this faggot. His other hand gripped my forearm, yanking me back harder against my restraints. I had to think fast, think of anything that would get me out of this situation before it got any worse than it already was. I closed my eyes for a second, struggling roughly against his iron grasp, pushing my legs behind me in an attempt to kick him in the shins but it was a failed attempt. His legs would jerk out of the way, avoiding my attack. I yelped as he jerked me back, his arm clasping around my shoulder, keeping me secured to his body painfully as his musky yet disgusting breath, rolling down the side of my neck.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me sweetie. You're mine now," he whispered in my ear, flaring my anger to the point where the colors of my eyes blurred hot white heat. My free hand gripped the neck of a beer bottle tightly as I moved my head to the side, looking up at him with a smirk.

"The…Hell…I…AM!" I growled, retracted my arm back as the bottle, and smashed against his forehead, cutting him deeply in the process. He groaned out in pain, releasing me from my confines as he staggered back, clutching his head. His two followers let go of Ino, running over to his side as he looked up at me with a heated expression, blood trickling down his face.

"You fucking cunt!" he swore, clawing at the counter with rage as he looked at me fiercely. "You're going to pay for this!!"

I gulped, seeing him grab a glass mug and lunged towards me like an animal. I yelped grabbing Ino's hand and pulling her out of the way as his glass crashed into another drunk's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the man bellowed, punching Shigure across the face before more men started piling into the fight, turning it into an all out drunken brawl as the bouncers raced into the bar to split them up and kick them out. It was only then, in the throng of confusion and distraction that we…well, I was able to sneak us out of the bar in one piece.

XXX

I dragged my feet against the sidewalk as I walked slowly down the sidewalk outside the bar, Ino mumbling in a drunken stupor as she walked crookedly beside her. I gave her a few glares from the side, biting my tongue as I continued forcing my feet to go ahead of the other as I craned my head up at the sky. The moon stood proudly in the slightly clouded sky in a crescent shape form from its usual fullness. I have to say, I enjoyed seeing the moon like this, halved in such an artistic way that it almost seemed comical. It was nights like these that really made me appreciate the beauty of the world.

"Woo!" Ino howled, causing me to scowl. Moreover, people like her made me question if there really was a god. I turned around to stare at her sharply before I sighed and raised my hand up. I got close to the edge of the sidewalk, holding my hand up while Ino just laughed and looked at me funny. "Whatta you doooin?"

"Calling you a cab," I said in a nonchalant tone, smiling when a cab had come to view. It stopped and opened it, an older man with kind smile looking up at me. I smiled back, looking over at Ino. "Get in."

"What?"

"You heard me," I said a little stronger, turning around as I grabbed her hand gestured her over. "Get into the cab because I'm not driving you home."

"Why?!" she screeched, pulling away sloppily before I grabbed her again and pushed her towards the open door. She opened the door and helped her in, Ino's legs hanging out as she looked up at her friend. "Why aren't you taking me home?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" I responded back with, crossing my arms as I tilted my head. "I need time to think and with you spazzing around, it's nearly impossible. So, you can take a cab home and sleep it off. If I feel like talking to you, then I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But-" she started to say but I cut her off as I pushed her legs inside and closed the door. She laid on the seat, draping an arm around her head as she laughed lightly, my eyes rolling at her strung out behavior as I went over to the front and told the old man where we lived and to help her get there. Once he agreed, I called Hinata and told her what happened; giving her the license plate number of the cab in the case, she never made it home. When everything was set and done, he started to drive away, my mind feeling slightly more at ease that Ino was going to be home and I didn't need to deal with this. I was excessively angry to even go home right now.

With that said, I turned on the balls of my feet, walking further up the sidewalk in an unknown direction to clear my thoughts.

XXX

My wondering had brought me to a quiet little park not too far from the bar that I was recently in with Ino. A smile had formed on my face as I walked down a stone path alone, my arms wrapped around my chest in an attempt to keep them warm from the slight chill that had formed around me. I smiled as I looked up at the clear night sky, my pink hair slightly flowing in the gentle wind as I allowed my thoughts to clear for a moment. Surprisingly, I wasn't mad at Ino anymore, just slightly annoyed but I wasn't overly mad at her now. I was just enjoying some nice quiet time to myself, basking in the light of the moon as I walked.

"You just don't give up do you?"

My foot stopped in mid step, my eyes widening slightly as my heart started to pound. My throat had went dry before I swallowed a build up of saliva, coating and bringing my pipes back to life as my head turned on its own accord to where his voice had come from. Gaara leaned against a brick wall, his arms crossed over his chest while his head was slightly downcast. His right foot was propped up, tapping against the grain of the brick before his head had risen up to meet mine.

My jaw was wired shut, my body frozen in place as I just openly stared at him with shimmering green eyes. What the hell was he doing here? Why was he here in the first place? All these question buzzing around my head like flies that I didn't even realize it when he pushed off the wall and started walking towards me.

"I tell you to keep away," he said slowly, pushing his hands into his jean pockets, stopping a few feet away from me. "And yet, here you are in this park. Do you really think I joke about this kinda of shit?"

_Was he being serious?_

My eyes quickly narrowed at his response, my hands clenching into tight fists as they trembled slightly. I stalked over to him, my feet stomping against the stones before I stopped in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Really? You're going to say that? You _have_ no idea what I just went through okay? Not a damn clue Gaara, so don't you _dare _go saying shit like that to me. Don't you fucking DARE!" I yelled, smirking when he blinked and took a step a back. "If anything, you're probably stalking_ me. _You could have gotten here earlier._"_

"Um…no. Sorry Sakura but you're wrong. Have you forgotten what I am? I can't just get up and go anywhere I want to," he countered back, the corners of his eyes flaking with red speckles. "I just woke up and wanted time to myself. I had no desire to stalk you and I didn't even know you were here."

"Oh," I said, looking over to the side feeling slightly embarrassed. He must think I'm a total freak now for just blatantly accusing him of stalking me when in reality he was just out here doing his own business. Biting my lip, I turned back to look at him, bowing my head slightly so my hair fell around it like a curtain. "Well then…I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said, raising the skin of his brow at my motion, tilting his head to one side as he stared me for a while after I lifted my head back up. "Though I am curious as to why you are here."

I bit my lip harder, focusing all my thoughts on what he had told me a few nights back. It wasn't his business to be asking me such things and I almost laughed on the inside at his mere little request. Closing my eyes, I merely shook my head, opening them back just to give him a nasty glare. "Why do you care? I'm suppose to _stay away _remember?"

My lips twitched at seeing his arms tense, the clenched motion his jaw made as he returned my glare with one of his own. I knew it, as much as he'd pester me to stay away from him, the fact I wouldn't even talk to him was really making him angry. He only grunted a response, turning his head away from me. I couldn't help but scoff at him, crossing my arms over my chest as I took a few steps closer to him. "I just don't get you Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean," I said in a snappy tone, causing him to look at me. "What are we doing? You tell me to stay away from you yet here you are in front of me. Whether it be by accident or on purpose, we always end up finding each other. I can easily see how mad you got when I refused to tell you what's wrong. It's so obvious you want to talk to me, as much as I want to talk to you."

"So, what's your point," he snapped back, my back cringing forward as his eyes shown crimson flakes, swimming in his eyes as he looked at me with forced hatred. "It doesn't matter what we both want because in the end, it's pointless. It's not worth it."

"What? Our friendship? The trust I put in you?" I yelled the hurt and frustration evident in my voice. Why was this so hard for him? It wasn't so hard for him before so why now? "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I have to be," he said, looking down at the ground for a moment before pulling his gaze up towards mine. "I have to be this way in order for you to get that I'm being serious about this."

"Ha! I get that you're serious. I'm not trying to pester you or piss you off," I said, lowering my hands as I shrugged and shook my head. "I just want to talk to you."

"And that's the problem Sakura," he said with a sigh. His eyes looked down at me with a mixture, pain, and utter frustration. "You just don't understand the risks that you're taking."

"I don't care about the risks, all I want is my friend back," I said, my voice dripping with pain and desperation. I didn't want to be doing this, pleading with him in such a humiliating matter that left me feeling nauseous, but he was driving me crazy.

He didn't say anything, which gave me an extra boost of the confidence I was searching for, maybe I was getting through to him or something. A small smile stretched across my face as I used it to my advantage and started walking closer to him.

"Come on, it was so much better when we were kids," I said softly as I continued to move an inch closer with each word. "The way we use to talk to each other…the way things use to be so easy for us…"

I saw him sigh and turn his away from me, my heart clenching with the motion. My mouth formed into a thin line as I stood now exactly 12 inches from him. I wet my bottom lip with my tongue before I spoke again. "We can make this easier."

He scoffed and let out a chuckle before turning his face back to me. My eyes had gone to the ground.

"No."

I lift my head to protest but he was gone, the spot he stood laying vacant in the void while I look around for him. Just then, I felt a wisp of wind trail down my neck, a presence looming close behind me.

"Sakura," he said slowly, the alarm sparking in my chest as my breathing came out in gasps. My body turned towards him, only to suddenly find myself against the wall he had been leaning against earlier. His hands were on the wall beside my head, his fingers lightly curling into the brick as he opened his mouth to speak to me. "You're wrong."

"W-what?" I chirped after a long while, my eyes jumping frantically over his hard expressionless face.

"You heard me. You are wrong. It's never going to be easy," he said, the muscles in his jaw clenching. "Not now, not ever."

"How can you say that?" I whispered pulling my chin up slightly to look at him. "How can you say that without even knowing, without trying, without thought?"

"Thought? Sakura, look at me," he said in a louder tone, pushing his hands from the wall. I turned my head slightly to see a slight indent into the brick, another spark hitting my chest as I turned my head back to him. He was holding his hands out, his expression turning colder than ever. "I'm a god damn vampire."

"And you think I care about that?" I asked, leaning forward while forcing my nerves and my mind to stay put. "You think I really care about what you are. I knew when you were a kid."

"But you were afraid of me."

"I was-" I stopped my statement, leaning back against the wall as I looked down at my feet, thinking to myself for a moment. Was I afraid of him? I wasn't completely sure. My eyes closed as I turned my head, realization hitting me so hard, I almost collapsed from the pressure of it all. I had been afraid. I could clearly hear myself screaming that night, screaming until my energy had faltered and I collapsed on the ground motionless. I shook my head slightly to get rid of the image, Gaara's laughter the only thing I could hear now.

"See?" he said after a chuckle, his expression returning to the serious tone it was before he scoffed and shook his head. "You were afraid of me."

"Back _then,_" I said, looking up at him with a defiant look in my eyes. "But not now. Looking at you right now, I see that there's nothing for me to be afraid of."

"Sakura," he said dangerously before he walked back close to me. "I'm a monster…I come out at night because I'm rejected by the sun, I drink human blood, I'm a _killer_…I'm everything you are suppose to fear."

"But I don't," I whispered, looking up at his eyes. I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," he said in a strained tone, struggling not to lose his mind before he took a deep breath. "I've wanted to kill you Sakura…Every day you don't know how badly I just wanted to…"

"Bite me? Suck my _blood_?" I asked looking up at him, seeing him flinch with the harshness that was in my voice. "Is _that _what you were going to say?"

"Sakura, this is hardly the time to be doing this."

"What? I'm not doing absolutely anything," I said with a small tilt of my head. I walked forward, pulling my hair out of the way, as I stood real close to him. "Do it."

"No," he said in a strained voice, turning his head away while he squint his eyes. "Sakura, if you had any sense at all, you'd knock it off."

"Oh, what wrong? The big bad vampire is denying what he's craving now?" I mocked, running my hand up and down his neck. If I was right in what I was trying to prove, he's not going to do a damn thing. And when he doesn't, it's gonna prove my point that he's still the Gaara I used to know and that he's only being stupid with his little rules. "I mean, look at you…You're starving. Why not have a little snack?"

"Stop it…"

"Kill me," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat that seemed to be rising with each breath I took. My mind was in alarm but my heart was clouded. Clouded with hate, clouded with hurt, clouded with too much confidence. My fists were shaking before I glared at him with all my might. "KILL ME!"

"I…said…STOP!" he yelled, his hand grasping my throat and slamming me back against the wall in seconds, my head bouncing against the brick with the sudden action. I gasped, my widened eyes staring up at him blankly as I took him in. His fangs bared and piercing through his bottom lip, eyes flaring red as blood. His shaky grip around my neck was suffocating as I only stared speechless up at him, squeaks and chokes being the only things that could escape my shocked mouth. He growled low in his throat before exhaling a sharp breath. "Are you asking for a death wish?"

"I-"

"No, you're done talking…Now it's my turn and pay attention because I'm only going to say this once," he spat in a dark and ominous tone. His grip loosened a small bit but still held me in place as my mouth opened and closed with silent words, words that I couldn't speak. "I'm a vampire…I have killed so many people now with a not a single regret because I just don't care. There is _nothing _of the boy you use to know Sakura…Nothing. You and I both are grown, we are different and there's not a damn thing we can both do about that.

"You see how helpless you are? How terrified. I can smell the fear coming off you…heh, almost as much as I can smell the blood rising off your neck," he said with a chuckle, leaning in to take a deep breath. My eyes closed my knees and arms shaking violently from the strain of holding myself up. I need to be strong right now but I couldn't be, not with him holding me like this. "And you know what else?"

"W-What?" I squeaked out, my hands finding the strength to grab his hand and try prying it away from my throat. He turned my neck to the side, another gasp escaping my lips before I closed my eyes, feeling his breath ghost over my ear.

"I'm not afraid of anything and I won't think twice about twisting…and ripping your fucking head off…"

With that note he let go of my neck, my body falling against the wall as my hair concealed my face. My breathing came out in a harsh tone before I found the strength to look up at him. My hand clutched at my throat, my eyes jumping around his expressionless face. I couldn't believe this, I refuse to believe that he…he…

"You attacked me," I forced out in a whisper, shaking my head before I shoved my way past him in a frantic run to my car. The air pumped out of my raw throat, burning as I huffed, my legs pounding into the ground with such weight that threatened to completely engulf me whole if I applied just another pound of pressure. I made it to my car quickly, jamming my hand into my pockets to pull out my keys, looking back occasionally in case he decided to follow me. I turned back to my car, my hands shaking as I tried to steady it so I could get it in the keyhole and unlock my car but it wouldn't cooperate with me correctly. After about a minute, I rammed the key into the hole, twisted it violently, ripped the car door open and almost flung my body into the driver's seat.

Closing and locking the car door, I put both hands on the steering wheel, leaning back into the seat as I tried to catch my breath. I stare out the window blankly and emotionless for about a few seconds, my hands clenching the wheel so tight that the skin starts to stretch over my knuckles turning them white. After a long while of waiting, I found the strength to turn on the ignition, revving up the engine and slowly easing myself out of the parking lot and on the way home.

XXX

I was thankful for the quiet when I had creaked the door open and slipped in through the cracks. I relished in it for a second, standing in the door way doing absolutely nothing but just staring at a spot at the ground for what felt like a painful eternity. The only movement I ever made was the slight twitch of my brow before my feet began to drag against the wood floor, making an audible grating noise that caused the lights in Hinata's room to go on. She had slipped in through the doors, turning on the lights but dimming them when she saw it was me.

"Sakura?" she said, hurrying to the open door to lock it as I continued my sluggish journey towards my only sanctuary. I put my hand up in the air, shaking my head as I slapped my hand on the knob, twisting it and pushing myself reluctantly threw the wooden door and slamming it behind me.

The room was dark…empty…void of all life as I removed my shoes and peeled off my jeans, replacing them with my sweats before walking to my bed. I had spent so much energy on him, so much and for what? For this bruised imprint around my neck? I closed my eyes as my hand wrapped around my neck, my body swaying slightly at the very edge of my bed as I let my thoughts wander painfully. I had seen him and talked to him, well more like yelling but I needed to confront him. I couldn't just let him end our forgotten friendship like that. I realize now that I should've left it alone, not even had bothered dealing with it if he was going to…

The tears rimmed my eyes as my lips started to quiver uncontrollably, the lump in my throat returning with a vengeance as I knew I was about to break down. I took in a breath before letting out a sob, my body falling against the cushions as I let out a scream. The tears ran like water as I curled myself up onto my side, crying helplessly as I looked out the window at the night sky that mocked me. He was right, he had changed, changed so much that I refuse to believe it was him. I didn't want to believe, all I wanted to know was that he was same person that I knew…the same person that was my friend. But he wasn't, nor would he ever be. The Gaara I knew was kind, he was very seclusive but he listened, he joked and he was very understanding. He would have never treated me so coldly and he wouldn't have laughed at me like this one did, and he certainly wouldn't have put his hands on me.

"I hate you!" I cried out, punching the mattress underneath me to the point, I could feel myself growing weak, the headache start to build in my head. The numbness froze my brain, slowing down my weeps into a soft gasps and whimpers as I stared openly at the metal bars outside my window that belonged to the fire escape. My eyes grew heavy as my vision blurred from my tears, the soft wind banging against my window in a careful lullaby.

_I'm sorry…_

"Don't speak," I whispered in my drowsy tone, my mind not registering the sudden sound of my window opening and the feel of the slight breeze of the wind caress my face. I could feel the lightest touch of cool fingertips feather against my cheek, tracing down my jaw line until I felt it hesitate against the raw skin of my choked throat and then in a moment it was gone, leaving me falling closer and closer into sweet consciousness.

* * *

**Well damn, that's it for Chapter 11. My parental units are being bitchy so I can't really edit this right. So any spelling or grammar mistakes found, be sure to let me know. I'm really touchy on that sort of stuff. **

**Please don't hate me, but this chapter had to go down like this -cringes- in order for the stuff that happens in chapter 12 and the BIG reveal in chapter 13 to fall into place. Oops, too much? Eh, you'll deal. -giggles- Now I'm keeping Chapter 12 hostage until I get some reviews going here and until I feel like posting it =P You know I love you guys right? So you can be patient -ebil cackles- **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OKAY, I KNOW! I'M LATE! -.-' It's almost a whole year since I've updated and I really wanna say, I'm sorry! But between graduation, moving out and college, I haven't found the time to catch up on my writing. But have no fear my luffles, it doesn't mean I've been getting lazy or anything. ' Well, maybe a little but shit, who wouldn't right? Anyway, this chapter has been sitting on my thinger for a while now and finally I've finished it. Compared to the chapter before this, this one just got another degree intense for the least bit. But I'm not really saying too much on it.**

**Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY GG, HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT!**

**Happy Birthday to myself since it was yesterday and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA ^^**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Savior

The only thing that could calm my mind was the slight crack of the window as I had made my way inside of the darkened room without making a single noise. My feet had made the smallest sound of a rustle against the carpet as I got down into a crouch from my spot. I looked up quickly to make sure I didn't wake her up.

'Good,' I thought to myself as I had made my way towards her and knelt to look at her. My eyes creased slightly at her hiccupped breathing, the glistening tearstains on her face almost glittering in the moonlight as a small fan of pink hair almost concealed her face from me. I sighed slightly, seeing the deep burn around her neck that reflected my very fingertips, cursing myself for having been so stupid.

I had gone too far and I know it. I shouldn't have put my hands on her the way I did but I didn't know what else to do. She doesn't understand how close I was to breaking her neck, from feeling the skin rip under my teeth and my mouth coated with the very liquid that gave her life. One more nudge and I would have destroyed her. I had no choice but to attack her neck with my hand to keep myself in control so I would not bite her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered lightly, stroking back her hair from her cheek as my fingertips trailed down her jaw, my eyes dropping down to her neck. I silently snapped my head away from it, the glint from the cross, making it impossible for me to look any further. It makes me wonder why she hadn't bothered to put it on when talking to me. My hand did touch her neck lightly, my eyes facing the window before I snatched my hand away, standing up straight again, and turning my body towards the window.

I climbed out of the window, turning back around to close it gently before running my hand through my red hair in relief. I couldn't keep doing this…I just couldn't. The confusing soft spot I had for her was making it impossible for me to think, let alone follow the rules I had set for myself.

"I have to do this for her," I murmured in a quiet tone, sighing deeply as I jumped onto the railing of the fire escape, jumping down the large steep, hitting the ground with such force it left a few cracks in the pavement. I turned my body back to look at her window one last time before forcing myself to look away. I put my hands in my pockets, starting up the sidewalk, replaying my list of reasons to keep myself away from Sakura.

_Goodbye…my friend._

~O~

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Hey mom," I said, pulling at a piece of loose skin on my lip as I held the phone tight to my ear. I had woken up this morning feeling drained and slightly hurt from the events of last night and I just really needed to talk to someone. Hinata was still sleeping and I really didn't want to talk to Ino so I had decided to call my mom this morning. I felt that maybe she could make sense of this…and, I haven't really been calling home. "I'm…fine."

"Ah, you hesitated. Something's wrong," she said, her voice etched with concern.

"Well, c-can I ask you for some advice?" I asked almost timidly, my hand had instantly gone up to the bruise incasing my entire throat. It had started to fade slowly, though it still hurt in some parts.

"…sure," she said in that skeptical tone she was always known for. "What's it on?"

"It's about a guy-"

"OH DEAR LORD, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she screamed, an image of her flailing around stuck in my head.

"NO!" I yelled, a deep red streak painting my cheekbones. I could barely recall ever seeing a guy shirtless. I _know_ I haven't had the chance to see any man naked, and right now, I really didn't want to. I was still virtually innocent when it came to that topic. "God mom, I'm not that stupid."

"Do you have AIDS?"

"No…"

"You got drunk and ended up marrying some Indian guy named Esteban?"

"MOTHER!" I yelled again, grinding my teeth. Now my head was throbbing. What the hell is wrong with her? "I'm not married to anyone, I haven't drunk a single drop of alcohol, and I'm still a flipping virgin!"

"Oh, well sheesh. You should have told me," she said in a mumble, causing me to sigh heavily.

"Oh yea, it's not like I _didn't _try," I said dryly, turning on my side so my legs were draped around one of the legs of the chair. "Gosh, if you would let me finish."

"Well then what the hell is it?" she said in an impatient tone. I bit my lip, thinking out all my words carefully before I decided to say something.

"It's about a guy _friend_," I said slowly, making so much emphasis on the 'friend' so she wouldn't go thinking anything else. My fingers caressed over my bruise lightly before I moaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I ran into him recently and he's been treating me like shit."

"What do you mean he treats you like shit?" she said in her harsh tone. I heard a metallic thud of a spoon, trying not to laugh. "I'll fucking rip him a new asshole."

"No mom," I said in between a fit of laughter. My mom was really funny at times, but only when she wasn't being a bitch or on her period. "Here, let me fill you in first."

"Well shit, hurry up," she said, my thoughts imagining her with her hip out and her foot tapping impatiently. I took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing myself for what I was going to tell her.

"Well, I met him when we were still kids and we talked and stuff about a lot of things. We talked somewhat about our lives, school, ourselves, and a bunch of random things, and from the looks of it, we were pretty good friends," I said in a low voice, my mouth twitching into a gentle smile as my mind swam with the remembrance of him in my head. The way he'd crease his brow in childlike curiosity as I talked about my parents arguing and the way his laugh seemed to echo off the walls when he said something hilarious. Now there was a dumb grin on my face but it quickly vanished as my mouth reopening to continue. "Things couldn't have been great…until…I found out something that really shook our whole friendship…something really bad."

"What are you talking about honey?"

"I mean, he…he told me that he did bad things. _Really _bad things and I just couldn't handle it," I said, staring out at nothing before feeling my throat close up as I tried to keep a clear focus in what I was talking about but the memories were making this hard. "It broke me so bad that…I just forced myself to forget about him and eventually, I did and I thought it was the end of it."

"Oh, okay," she said, the shuffling and the opening of doors indicating that she was switching rooms. "I'm guessing there's more?"

"He's here," I blurted out, my body falling back against the arm of the chair limply. I forced my hand to go up and ruffle my slightly messed hair. "He's here in the city and at first I was completely happy to have seen him again. The only problem is that he's not. He's been trying to keep us away from each other from the first moment we've crossed paths again and I am tired of it," I said in a hurt tone. I'm not going to mask my pain now…I just can't. I don't care if I _am_ being too bitter about this whole situation; he's hurt me too much without even realizing it. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I want to talk to him, I really do but he's just so hell-bent in keeping me as far away from him as possible. I can't fucking catch a damn break."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, the only noise that I could make out is my mom's breathing, her feet moving sluggishly against the floor and Aieka's squealing. I sighed, my ankles tapping rather impatiently and my huffed breathing seeming particularly annoyed. I heard her open a door, the sounds of passing cars and birds indicating that she had went outside. Okay, this was starting to get on my nerves.

"Mom?" I asked softly, my hands curling in my shirt as I waited for her to response. I heard her sigh. Okay now I was nervous. Usually when she sighed like that, it was for something bad so I really hope it's nothing bad. "Are you there?"

"Yes Sakura," she said with a small laugh, a passing car zooming in the distance as I waited. "Just thinking."

"And?" I pressed, my hands clenching the phone tightly as I waited. I heard her mumble something to Aieka before she went silent.

"Well, I feel like he has a point in doing what he's been doing Sakura."

"What?" I said in a small voice, my mouth slightly hanging loose as I processed her words in my head slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said," she said sternly, continuing. "Sakura you seem so damn determined to get your so called friendship back, you're completely oblivious to the reasons he left in the first place. Honey, I know it hurts, believe me it does. Losing a friendship is so much worse than ending a relationship but you have to learn how to just deal with it and move on," she said with another soft sigh against the receiver. "This boy obviously has too much going on right now and if he wants you to stay away from him because of it, then I'd listen to him. Sakura, he clearly doesn't want you getting hurt and neither do I."

"Mom, I'm not gonna get hurt I-"

"Honey…" she cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. "Look, I know it sucks right now but please just let it go and move on. For god's sake, stop acting like it's the end of the world if he never talks to you again or something. People come and go, as you get older, it's called life Sakura. Just take his advice and deal with it. Who knows, maybe after all this crap is sorted out, you guys can catch up again, you never know hon."

"I…thank you," I said, sighing deeply. I couldn't win with her, never but she did have a point. Maybe I was just being too forceful and just too damn stubborn. Maybe I should just brush it off and deal with it as it is. Besides, it's not like we were going to make something of it. Seriously, like I was what? Gonna fall for him or something? There's no way in hell that's going to happen.

_Absolutely no way…_

"You're welcome dear," she said, standing up. I heard Aieka squeak and I couldn't help but giggle at it. She was just too cute. "Well, honey I have to cut this short. You're sister wants to go to the park and she won't stop bouncing around or doing 'the face'."

"Haha, oh no…not the face," I said, shaking my head before getting a lot quieter. "Thanks again Mom."

"No problem. I'll talk to you soon and don't forget to call me a day before you start college," she said in a stern voice, the soft clicking of her shoes going down the stairs audible through the speakers. "I want to be able to give you my little 'speech' before you ship off."

"Oh god, okay mom. I'll be sure to do that," I said with another laugh before leaning my frame back against the chair. "Bye."

"Bye, baby." And on that note, she hung up.

Sighing, I leaned against the chair, my neck snapping back and my eyes staring up at the ceiling with my lips parted slightly. My mom was right. I know that I want to be able to establish the friendship that we once had but I have to grow up and face the fact that we both have grown up and we're two very different people. He's not the same little boy that I use to know, as I'm probably not the same little girl he use to know and that's the way we have to live with it. There's no turning back the clock and stopping time to that night where…everything changed.

"I have to do this for him," I said aloud, blinking languidly before curling up on my side, my hand rubbing my sore neck as looked at the coffee table for the longest time, just thinking.

"Oh god, my head is killing me,"

I looked up to see Ino emerge from her room, scratching at her tousled golden hair as she walked lazily through the living room, passing a small glance towards me, biting her lip in the process. I turned my head, covering my mouth with my hand to stifle a yawn before she had stopped walking but kept her distance.

"Hey…um, do we have any aspirin?"

"Yea," I said dryly, pointing into the kitchen without really looking at her. "Just go in there and find out."

"Okay," she said in a small whispered voice before disappearing into the kitchen. I was actually debating on whether or not, getting up and going into my room for a few minutes. I didn't really wanna be a bitch but how the hell does she expect me to act when we could have gotten seriously hurt or worse last night. When she drinks, she's irresponsible and even more careless than she is when she's sober and it's starting to become a problem. If this is how she acts now, lord knows what she's going to do once we start college in another month or so.

My head turned up to the sound of glasses clanking, feet shuffling, and cabinets closing, a forced sigh forcing itself out of my lungs as I got up and walked over to the doorframe. I leaned against it, crossing my arm as I looked at her. She was sitting on the table with a bottle of a pills and a glass of water.

"Can we talk?" she said looking down at her glass, her fingers wiping at the condensation on the edges before looking back up at me hopefully. God damn it.

"Fine," I said in a flat-ended voice, pushing my feet to move my body forward until I plopped into the chair across from her, glaring at her before sighing and shrugging. "Well, talk."

She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it against speechless. I let out a soft breath, tapping my fingers on the table in silence as I waited for her to say something…but she didn't, she just sat there in the glowing solitude, the clock audibly ticking having wasted seconds away in the process. I slapped my fingers gently against the hard surface before pushing myself up, scooting the chair back to leave.

"I'm sorry," Ino, blurted out, freezing me in my crouch before her head went down again. "I…I know that you're angry and I'm just…sorry."

"Angry? That's an understatement," I said, my hand digging into my hips as I stood up straight and openly stared at her. "I'm fucking _pissed_."

"I know-No you don't know," I continued, shaking my head before speaking again. "Who the hell do you think you are dragging me to a bar like that? You didn't even listen to me the many times I told you I didn't want to go, you just went anyway. Don't you have any care at all for what would have happened?" she opened her mouth to speak but I refused to let her talk. "Don't you even care that we've could've gotten hurt or worse?"

"Is that why you're neck looks so bruised?" she asked, gapping at my bruised neck in horror. I flinched at the question, my hand going up to lightly brush the skin before letting it fall limp at my sides. My eyes closed for a moment as flickering images of Gaara's face and hands at my throat crashed into my being with relenting force. "Sakura?"

"Yea," I lied. "Some…guy had grabbed me when I tried leaving with you. I refused to stay and he grabbed my neck to choke me out when I insulted him…"

"Oh my god," she said, standing up and rushing to hug me. Her arms enveloped around me and I just stood there unmoving. "I wasn't thinking! I…I don't know, it's like an impulse I can't control." It didn't take long before I could feel small spots of moisture form in my clothing around my shoulder. "I'm…so sorry."

I couldn't be mad anymore.

"It's okay," I said, hugging her back tightly, mentally sighing and rolling my eyes at this awkward display. Honestly, she was so quick to cry and make a dramatic scene then be yelled at by anyone. "The only thing that matters is that we're okay."

"I know but I feel so bad," she said in a hoarse voice, sniffing thickly. "I've been so stupid…I'm a bitch and a complete idiot. The biggest ditziest blonde in history!"

"Well…yea," I said with a laugh, pulling back to look at her. I wiped the water under her eyes. I know in my heart I'm still pretty upset with her and won't be going absolutely no where with her for a while but for right now…I rather ignore this little drama shit before I completely lose my mind. "But it's what makes you fun…sometimes."

"God," she said with a shake of her head. "I do not deserve a friend like you."

"Yea, I know," I said with a shrug, she gasped but I nudged her before she could take me seriously. "But you do so you should feel lucky."

She didn't say anything besides hug me tightly, a smile stretching across my face. We heard a door open, craning our heads back to see Hinata emerge from her room, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stay awake. Ino and I merely looked at each other for a second before we ran at her, crashing into her with hugs that permanently knocked any remnants of sleep from her system. She coughed lightly, squirming in our grasp before looking between Ino and me.

"Um…D-Did I miss something?" she said in a confused voice. Ino only laughed and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I don't think I'm going to be telling her about our little argument, she worries too much and I don't want Hinata thinking we're going to be starting a world war anytime soon.

"Nope," we said in unison, smiling brightly though it looked somewhat creepy to say the least. "We're just fine why?"

XXX

"That would be $32.49."

I nodded once at the clerk, reaching into my old, burgundy purse for my wallet. After spending the whole day with the girls inside for a change. Ino suggested that we stay in and have a movie night, as a way to make it up for almost getting us both killed the last time. Although I had told myself that I wasn't going anywhere with her for a while, I couldn't really turn down a chance to sit back and watch a movie with my girls. I mean, hell…at least, no one was going to kill us in our own apartment. We had both agreed and now here I was, buying brownie mix and anything else we needed to get this whole thing moving. Once I felt the rough leather graze my fingertips, I closed my fingers around it and pulled it out.

"Here you are," I said, handing the clerk a 40 with a small smile. "Just keep the change; I'm in a bit of a hurry."

She nodded at me and smiled, handing me my bag of snacks and powdered drink stuff. I took my bag, swinging it happily in my arms before I opened the door and welcomed by the unusual cold air. My body rippled with a shiver while I walked down the sidewalk, eyes trailing up to the night sky. Today turned out to be a relaxing day with my friends. I was also looking forward to lying back with a good book or possibly the director's cut of the Titanic. Anything just sounded good to me right now.

_"Angel, I can see myself, through your eyes..." _

I looked down and sighed, digging my hand into my pockets for my phone. I got it, flipping it open and putting the device to my ear. "Hello?"

"You hoe, where are you?" Ino bellowed around a mouthful of food.

"Getting back, why?" I snapped. God, she's such a pain in the ass and she doesn't even know it, or maybe she does and doesn't want to admit it.

"Well damn, calm down. I was just checking," she said. "Did you get the brownie mix?"

"Uh, yea."

"Diet green tea for Hinata, Diet coke for me?"

"And fruited water for me. Yes."

"Doritos?"

"Cool Ranch and Nacho Cheese."

"Reese's?"

"Dark and Milk chocolate."

"And?"

I sighed. Was she really going to go through fucking everything? Goddamn. "Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream. I got that too."

"Oh my god, I love you."

"Hee, I know," I giggled, walking happily down the sidewalk. Suddenly I heard a clanking noise of a can being kicked down the same sidewalk as I was on. I turned around to see that no one was right behind me. How strange? My eyes creased slightly as I raised my hand to touch my necklace, the usual cool silver now feeling unusually warm to my touch. I couldn't really put my finger on it but something deep inside me was starting to panic. I closed my eyes as a way of helping myself to calm down.

"Sakura…Sakura you there?"

"Yea," I said quickly, my steps picking up again. I actually was starting to feel safe before I started to hear the faintest of footsteps behind me. Now they were sounding like more people though I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, and I'm not going to stick around to find out. Now way in hell. "Just thought I saw something."

"Oh, well I'm going to go," she said, putting down a spoon. "My phone's dying, so I'll see you when you get here."

"Ino I-" she hung up on me and I exhaled a harsh breath. Great, now what was I going to do? I unsteadily looked behind me and once again saw no one there, letting out a sigh of relief. Turning back, I started to walk again, my mind registering that whatever _was _behind me, was stopping every time I stopped. I closed my eyes as I felt my throat close up and my heart start to pound with rising alarm. It screamed and thrashed, begging with my logic, wanting me to run but I would not listen. I kept telling myself that the destination they were going was around my way. It just had to be.

_Run…_

My fist closed around the plastic handle of my bag, the material cutting the circulation off my fingers, letting a soft tingle run through my entire arm. My mind tuned into the skin, subconscious squeezing my fingers around the bag tighter for more of the burn as a way to relief my rising hysteria. My legs started moving a bit faster then. I swallowed down a huge lump that rose to my throat, my mouth exhaling a rushed gasp.

_Run…_

My eyes scanned the surroundings around me, noting that the street I was now on was completely empty. Not a single car went by and there isn't a single person out. The footsteps continued walking at their normal pace before I turned a sharp corner and they seemed to follow suit, their pace now increasing to meet mine.

My perception on the situation drastically changed when I heard a dark, sinister chuckle explode from a few feet behind me. It was then that I knew that I was being followed and in potential danger.

_RUN!_

I threw my bag to the ground, hearing the clanking of cans, thudding of boxes and the soft sizzle of soda spilling from the confined bottle it was in before. My legs took off with such an intensity that shook the ground as I ran. My senses took me over, my heart pounding in my chest so hard I could hear it in my ears as I continued to run. I forcefully locked my head forward not wanting to see who was behind me. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing the fear that was now starting to overcome my face, senses and being. My teeth bit down on my lower lip to give me a jolt of adrenaline, my legs burning from the strain of running so much but I couldn't stop, not now. I turned a sharp corner, my foot catching on a raised tablet. I fell forward with my knees colliding with the pavement. My hands and face followed suit, a wince escaping my throat as my cheek scraped violently against the rough surface.

The pain circulated through my body, causing my knees to quake as I struggled to pick myself up. I flipped over, sitting harshly on my rear while my eyes raked over my scraped knees. Blood oozed out in a watery stream down my legs as I stood shakily, my panic returning as I looked around me. I couldn't see anything besides the vacant spaces of parking and the almost suffocating pin dropping silence that surrounded it. Relieved, I started to walk forward, but not until I ran right into a hard chest.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the stupid bitch from the bar."

My eyes widened as I let out a shallow gasp, looking up only to see the smug look plastered on that creep's face. It was the drunken guy from the bar. Shigure. The same asshole who I cracked across the face with…a…bottle.

'Shit,' I thought as I back away from him slowly, my arms wrapping protectively around me as I stared at him guarded. What might have been a good idea then is coming back to bite me in the ass…big time. Karma really was a bitch after all. I backed away slowly, only to be bumped back forward. Turning around, his two little followers were behind me with the same cheesy grin that was spreading like decaying butter across his face. I turned back to Shigure who took a step closer to me.

"What's your hurry," he said with a tilt of his head. "We haven't even talked yet. So much to fucking catch up on huh?"

"Y-Yea I guess," I said, running my hand through my hair nonchalantly. I had to just play it cool and maybe they'd just let me go. "But, gosh I'm late for…something. We might just have to do this some other time."

I gave him a half smile before I turned to leave, only to feel a hand clasp around my arm and yank me forward. I gasped, looking up at him fearfully as he stared down at me forcefully. I coughed perceptibly from the repulsive aroma that was rolling off his body.

"Uh, I don't think you're going anywhere," he whispered with a chuckle, his greasy hands constricted around my arm possibly cutting off my circulation. I winced as he shook me once. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"I-I'm sorry," I said with a shaky voice, my feet stepping backwards in an attempt to get away.

"You're sorry? Huh, oh you're _gonna _be sorry," he said as he looked down my neck. I followed his eyes as he stared at my necklace with a glint of evil in his eyes. I followed his eyes as he gripped my necklace. I shrieked with the action as he smirked in my direction. "God's not gonna save you tonight _babe._"

And with a jerk, he ripped the necklace from my neck and tossed it on the granite sidewalk.

I swallowed hard as he roughly let go of my arm and my feet stumbled back only to nudge forward by his two lackeys. I turned my head to see a smug look own both their faces. I narrowed my eyes at them before I felt someone grab my shoulders and turn me around, slamming the front of my body against the hood of a parked car, his chest pressed uncomfortably snug against my back. I groaned from the pain, my hands splayed against the metal, fighting the nausea that rose up my throat at the feel of Shigure's hands running up my sides.

"Y-You really d-don't have to do this," I stuttered, my scraped cheek burning against the scratchy material of the car. He chuckled at my words, his hands splaying against my stomach. I yelped and squirmed violently against his grasp, breathing harshly with fear. "I-I'm sure we can w-work out something…please, I'll give you whatever you want, just don't do this!"

"Hmmm," he said in thought and I relaxed, turning my head slightly to look up at him. "Tempting…but I already know what I _want_," he said, his hand skimming the seam of my jeans in an attempt to get a peek inside my pants. I closed my eyes, my whole body trembling as I thought fully on what he planned on doing to me.

"NO!" I screamed, knocking my head back as hard as I possibly could, until I felt it collide with his forehead with a huge thud. He grunted painfully, his hands snapping away from me to his forehead, giving me an advantage. I reared my foot back, slamming my heel up between his legs, hearing him cough and feeling him hunch. I shakily pushed pass him, squinting my eyes shortly from the painful ringing in my head before I felt a hand fist into my hair, snapping my head back.

"You bitch!" he wailed, pushing me forward sharply that I slammed my side in the side of the car, breaking the rear view mirror as I fell against the granite. I yelped from the pain, holding my side as I tried to slide away only to feel a sharp kick to my stomach. My eyes widened as I screamed and coughed vigorously with the shock of the attack, my body trembling from the force that knocked the wind out of my lungs. I looked up to see the tall and lanky one, looking down at me with a sinister grin, the short and stubby one patting Shigure's back as he coughed. Shigure's eyes trained back to me as I wheezed and squeaked out in pain, weakly attempting to slide away. He pointed a long, nasty finger at me before his lips curled in rage. "You're dead…you hear me? DEAD!"

I squealed painfully as I felt another kick being inflicted on me, my hands going up to catch his foot, though he still kicked me. I only managed to cushion the blow. My eyes watered and my heart pound, my body violently shivering as the nausea rose to my throat again, along with some blood before I looked back at Shigure. He straightened up, shaking his friend's hand off his shoulder as he knocked his head back and laughed, holding up a hand to stop the taller one from kicking me again. I lifted myself up on one elbow, gulping as he took a few steps forward.

"Heh, I've got to say, you really are quite the fighter aren't you _sweetheart_," he said, chuckling deeply that almost caused a gargled effect that made me sick to my stomach. "Sorry to say," he started to say before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brown handle. He flicked it, the tears that began to form in my eyes spilling over, and a shaky whimper coming out of my mouth quietly. A sleek and terribly pointy blade gleamed disgustingly underneath a flickering streetlight, a smirk widening on his stitched mouth. "You're not doing it a second time."

I flipped into a sitting position robotically, my knees propped up and most of my weight leaning on the scraped palms of my hands. My head shook slowly before a few sobs made their way through my vocal cords and I found myself unable to move. He slowly sauntered over to me, eyes gleaming evilly as his cohorts just stood and smirked at my horror. My body caved in on me as I squinted my eyes shut and counted back from five.

_Five…_

My fingers curled into the gritty concrete, my teeth biting down on my lower lip as I heard his feet slinking slowly towards me, my ears almost hearing the whistled twinge of the blade…if that were even possible.

_Four…_

I thought of my friends, Ino and Hinata, and what they'd say when they found out what happened to me. I know they'd be in hysterics, Hinata always being the overly sensitive one. Ino would probably lose her mind and blame herself for everything. I wish I could tell her, it wasn't her fault…well…never mind, this _is _her fault, but for dramatic effect, I'd rather not have her deal with this. Although, imagining her turning into an emo, lonely woman with 17 cats, living in a box house where she talks to plants hoping that my spirit will hear her and forgive her sounds hilarious…even if it is sad.

_Three…_

I thought of my parents and how the news of my premature death will hit them. Mom will probably be angry at first, seeing that she told me countless times to be careful in a town that had more missing people and murders going on then anything I've ever heard of. Then of course, I'd know she'd break down and cry for hours, maybe days on end, walking around the house like a zombie, never eating or sleeping again in a matter that'll be so unhealthy that dad will probably have to seek professional help. I knew my dad would cry…hell this might even make his list of things he's cried about in his life so far. His list would always get bigger and included things, such as: The day he married mom…the first time, the day I was born, the end of the notebook (It surprised the hell out of me), the day he remarried mom, the birth of Aieka, and my graduation (he thinks I didn't see but I did. He faked a sneeze just to wipe his face on his sleeve as I walked on stage to get my diploma…oh yeah, _real _smooth). I thanked god that Aieka was so small, she wouldn't understand it and my parents could probably make up an excuse for now until she was old enough.

A part of me was smiling on the inside as I remembered my family and friends fondly, wishing with all my heart that I could've at least held them once more. I'd give anything just to see them one more time…to see _him_ one more time.

_Two…_

Him. Although I'd rather be thinking of other pleasant things, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the mysterious red haired boy that had plagued my thoughts since childhood, only to be a painful reminder of things left to break in my present. I wonder if he'd even care when he finds out about this. Yeah right. Knowing Gaara, he's probably gonna hunt them down just to congratulate them, then maybe buy them all a round of beers and they can all laugh and talk about how stupid I am. He would do that. However, even when I knew that he'd probably not give a care in the world about what happened to me, I couldn't bring myself to resent him. In fact, I thank him. Thank him for being the one to show me how to be strong, thank him for reminding me I wasn't the only one who knew what it was like to be different, and I also thank him for being my friend. The moments we shared as kids, though they were short, were wonderful. I can't remember ever laughing so hard or feeling like I belonged somewhere. Oh, and I guess I can thank him for being my first kiss. I maybe dying a virgin (which I can say right now sucks horribly) but at least I can say I kissed someone…kissed him. It's funny…when I think about it now, he'll never really know how much I…

"AHHHHHH!"

My eyes snapped open at the scream to find Shigure and the taller one looking around frantically. The short and stubby friend of theirs was suddenly gone, vanished, nowhere to be seen. I looked around me in a haze, not knowing what the hell was going on at that moment.

"Baiu?" I heard the taller one say as he looked around frantically for his friend. "Dude, where the fuck did you go?"

"This isn't funny man," Shigure bellowed, looking out into the empty streets. "BAIU?"

I let out a gasp as I kept looking around, hearing nothing besides their constant yelling and something else…something that swooshed. My face scrunched as I tuned in close to the sound and to my surprise, it didn't sound like swooshing anymore. It sounded like…falling. They must've heard it too because they stopped screaming and just stood there, looking around. The sound started getting closer and closer, getting louder and louder, and for some reason I couldn't get the image of the cartoony whistling that people usually heard when someone was falling out of my head. It just seemed appropriate in a disturbingly creepy way. It wasn't long after I had that thought that a huge crash erupted right next to me, my head snapping just in time to catch a spray of blood in my face, causing me to close my eyes for a moment. I reopened them only to gasp and scream in horror so loud that Shigure and the other guy quickly looked over to see the cause of my distress.

There, lying indented into the hood of the car was Baiu. His throat had been slashed, or rather ripped open with blood spilling relentlessly down his face as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He choked and shook as he tried to cover his throat, coughing and spitting more blood at me as I covered my mouth and shook my head. A few more seconds and his body lay still, his hand falling limp as his mouth fastened agape with lifelessness. I turned my head furiously, fighting the urge to vomit as my gaze went to the ground before turning back to the lifeless man beside me.

"W-Who the fuck are you?"

I froze at Shigure's words, a familiar shiver rolling up and down my spine that visibly shook me for a second. Who were they talking to? I couldn't help but scoff out at my own question. I knew damn well what the answer of the question was but I didn't want to give myself the thought of it actually being true.

Until I heard him growl.

I turned my head slowly, my heart pounding with each second of my delay before my eyes rested on my two would be rapists as they stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the person that had just arrived. I recognized his red hair the moment my eyes landed on his figure. Gaara stood, shoulders squared in front of them, an aura of dominance and power radiating throughout his body and presence that I could almost feel the additional pressure of it holding me down to the floor. I literally felt the inability to stand up straight just by looking at him. Funny thing was I wasn't even trying to stand up in the first place. His face was set in a menacing look, brow lines scrunched in anger with teeth bared with no fangs…yet. But with all these features, there wasn't anything that struck a chord of fear in me more than his eyes.

His eyes were neither green nor red…they were black, like two little dark stones of hard coal, gritty and devoid of emotion. The rings around his eyes only helped to draw attention to them and make them all the more sinister and frightening, almost like a bad dream. He took one step forward, causing them to take one step back.

"You think you can scare us? Huh, mother fucker? " The tall one spoke out as he reached into his pocket and took out his own switchblade, flicking it open as he held it up defensively before launching himself in a run towards Gaara. "Think again!"

"Stop," Gaara had said and the tall one instantly stopped dead in his tracks. I blinked a few times as I watched them, my hands subconsciously shaking as Gaara walked a few short steps over to him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Drop it."

"Okay," The tall one said, dropping the knife on the ground, not once breaking his gaze away from Gaara's as he stood there, dazed as if he were in some unbreakable trance. He smirked as he eyed the taller one for a second, stalking closer to him.

"Madare, what the hell are you doing?" Shigure yelled. "Get back here!"

"No," he said in a dizzy voice as he shook his head. "I…can't…leave."

"That's right, you can't," Gaara said with a tilt of his head as he looked at the man with a puzzled look. "Now tell me…what seems to be so damn fascinating to you humans that you have to make so much noise? I mean really, I'm terribly curious as to what has you screeching like a pack of uneducated monkeys."

I couldn't help but smirk at the growl that escaped from Shigure's lips at being compared to a primitive animal. Though he was dead on with the comparison of them. Madare had looked at Gaara with a huge stupid grin on his face, still looking him dead in the eyes as he started to speak.

"We were and _are _about to rape and kill this stupid bitch back there."

He snapped his attention away from Madare for a second to look in my direction, his face falling into a deep frown. His eyes grew hard, the lines of anger returning so fiercely; I had no choice but to look away from him. I could only imagine what I looked like to him, a weak little girl drenched in blood looking like a helpless child. I expected him to say something like 'Well don't let me stop you' or 'Can I help with the killing part?' it seemed like things that he'd probably be thinking about doing. I looked up again, expecting the worst, only to find Gaara openly staring at me. His eyes were a mixture of horror and something else, an emotion that I couldn't identify. He looked back at Madare with rage-filled eyes, Madare's face returning to the trance they were in long before.

"Oh really?" Gaara said in a strained voice, scoffing a chuckle as he looked down at the ground and shook his head before lifting it up, fangs bared over his lips in a sinister grin. "Well, we'll just see about that won't we…?"

Before Madare could even get out a word, Gaara held up two fingers at him, keeping them at eye level before bringing them back to his own face and tapped the space underneath his eyes.

"Stay focused on me," he chanted, his voice almost sounding like sour honey through the air in a haunting tone. I felt my eyes almost flutter, my breathing quicken so sharply from the way his voice seemed to dance through the wind. He waved his fingers in front of his face slowly, the taller goon's body actually swaying slightly to each side before he moved closer to Gaara, his head leaning forward slightly. Something in my gut told me this wasn't going to end well, and by the way that Gaara's tongue flicked out to touch the point of one of his fangs, almost instantly caused my hand to go up to my mouth.

_Crack!_

I jumped, eyes jerking as I whimpered, looking over to see Shigure's shocked and fear frozen face as a bloodcurdling scream rang through my ears. Half of Gaara's fingers were dug deep into Madare's eyes sockets, the man screaming in hysteria as he swung at the air blindly. I turned my head as I heard a sickening twist and a grunt, turning back to see Gaara's bloody fingers to his lips as he lapped at them happily while Madare fell to the ground, shaking and thrashing in pain as he held his eyes.

Was this really the Gaara that was standing in front of me now? Could he have really have turned into this sort of person as the years kept pushing us farther apart? I could only shake my head in disbelief as I watched the man that I use to call my friend, walk over and hover over the bastard that could have badly hurt me, not sure of whom was even in front of me anymore. He bent down, balancing himself in a crouch with his elbows against his knees, tilting his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright…here's the deal _champ_," he began as he stared down at the sobbing and screaming man with a chuckle. "You are making too much noise and quite frankly, it's annoying the shit out of me." He nodded his head once as he tapped his chin with his red stained fingers. "So here's what we're going to do…I'm going to count to 3 and either you a) shut the fuck up before I get to three or b) I'm going to snap your neck and kill you." he laughed at that one, leaning down close to the man's bloodied face. "And if I were you, I'd pick smart. I rather be blind for the rest of my life than dead…1."

My heart started to pound as I shuffled close the car door, leaning against it for support as I heard Madare's screaming starting to die down into loud cries. My face scrunched up with pity as my hand gripped the handle of the car door, my stomach still tingling from the pain he had inflicted on me earlier. Even though he hurt me, and was probably going to kill me, I wouldn't have wished this on him…jail maybe, but this? This just seemed like a painful fate worse than death and it was one that I wouldn't wanna wish on anyone. He continued to cry, causing Gaara to roll his eyes and let out an agitated growl.

"Crying also counts…2."

I wanted to scream out and beg for him to stop. To just leave him alone and go back to what he was doing before he came here. Another part of me wanted to keep quiet in order to prevent that victim from ending up being me only because of my inability to keep quiet. In the end my will to stay alive overpowered my need to save a life and I just looked at them with interest. Gaara raised Madare's head a bit, looking down at him impatiently.

"Last chance to-" he started to say before he squint his eyes as blood mixed spit hit him between the eyes. I gasped as I bit my lip and looked at the ground. The guy had the nerve to spit at Gaara? There was no doubt that he had just sealed his fate.

"GO TO HELL!" he wailed, causing Gaara to close his eyes for a moment and sigh.

"3," he said and snapped Madare's neck so fast I didn't see his neck twitch. The only thing I managed to see was his arms leave his eyes and fall to his sides before Gaara set his head down and stood up straight once more. "He should have never done that…such a waste."

My legs felt like jelly as I strained against the car, looking at the ground the entire time I was attempting to stand. This was all beginning to be too much. I don't know how much more I'd be willing to take…between these guys and Gaara's unexpected appearance, I'm starting to fear that I might have to be admitted to the psyche ward. My hearted started to race as I looked on at Madare's still formed, almost subconsciously wanting him to rise. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he just killed someone in front of me. That he actually behaved this savagely towards humans. That he was actually…scaring me. He slowly began to lift himself onto his feet and instantly I was on alert again. I just didn't, or rather, couldn't know what he was going to do next. I saw Gaara wipe his fingers on his dark jeans, my heart pounding in my chest as he looked at Shigure. Gaara's lips curl into a sly smirk as he tilted his head.

"Looks like you're the only one left," he said with a smile, a smile that didn't fit his face. I saw Shigure's face freeze in fear as Gaara began to walk toward him.

"STAY BACK!" he yelled, holding his knife out defensively as he looked at this attractive killer. I had finally found the strength to stand, most of my weight being held against the strong car door. A part of me wanted to run but another part of me was telling me that I needed to stay, that he wasn't going to hurt me. It was the part of me that still believed that he was a good person, regardless of what he said before. I guess I can say that even in my own mind I still believe in a lot of things.

"I'm warning you man! Stay the fuck away from me!"

My eyes snapped back as my mind began to register that I was no longer was in my own thoughts. Shigure held his blade out as if ready to strike, but it only made Gaara laugh. I couldn't resist it. I felt my eyes close, relishing that in the sound of his laughter as if it never left my memory. I could curse myself for missing him now, even as he prepared to murder my would be rapist or killer. I couldn't explain it but here I was with this unfamiliar feeling burning in my chest. Gaara stepped forward, tilting his head to one side as he looked at the man with an amused look.

"Aww...Feeling a little tough are you?" He couldn't help but laugh again as he looked at the poor man, his laughter so dark it sent a shiver down my spine. "Do you really think that that stupid little 'butter' knife is going to kill me? You obviously don't know a vampire when he's right in front of you."

I gasped, my hand smacking over my mouth at what he just said. Did he honestly just say that? Expose himself to this man like he wasn't anything to be afraid of? My hand slid off my face, my breathing coming out in shocked little shutters.

"W-What?" Shigure questioned, eyes widening for a moment before he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, that's such bullshit. There's no way you're gonna get to me!"

"Just, stop!" I screamed suddenly, flinching back as the pain in my stomach started to roll itself back. "Please, he's not even worth-"

"DIE!"

My heart dropped to my stomach, my eyes widening as I watched the whole scene in front of me, play in slow motion. Shigure's body lunged forward, blade in hand and eyes blazing with confidence as he ran to strike. His blade gleamed eerily as he almost soared through the tainted air towards the red haired demon that stood motionless in front of him. His black rimmed eyes blankly stared at the blade for a second before his eyes closed…waiting. I didn't have time to process my end thought before my body lurched forward towards the two, my legs and body burning and piercing pain through me as I found enough strength to open my mouth and scream his name.

"GAARA!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oooooooooh, cliffhanger xD! Kay so I'm already working on the next chapter since I was suppose to write more but I couldn't give too much away or I'd be dragging it out so you'll just have to wait til zee next one. Nothing like a little bloody graphic horror to get your blood pumping huh? So yea, reviews will be greatly appreciated now I must flee before GG comes after me.

**Love ya, BYE 3**

**~CV**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Now, now pick up your jaws off the floor and wipe your eyes cause yeah, it's really me. In the flesh, back from the dead! Now I can't stress it enough how sorry I am that it's been soo long (years to be exact!) that I've updated and the only thing I can say is that. Life just happened. I had so many things happen in my life that kinda put this on hold but I never forgot you guys, ever! I was just too damn busy and computerless for a while. It sucked but hey I managed. So here we go with Chapter 13! I'm hoping you guys like it and keep an eye out, I have some awesome news for you guys: **

**1. As Right As Rain in so going to be going under some major reconstruction because quite frankly, I just don't like it. I don't know, there's something about it and where my mind was when I posted it that doesn't seem right so I'm going to be taking it off and rewriting the whole thing so if you've started reading it, I apologize but I have to change it up a little bit. **

**2. I have this idea for a story that hasn't left me alone in months! I got the inspiration from watching Buffy only to have intensified when I started watching Beauty and the Beast (which is fucking addicting!) so yeah, in the process of writing the pilot chapter but I'm not expecting to post it any time soon. I wanna get at least five chapters typed up before posting this story but let me tell you, it's gonna be epic as fuck and I can't wait!**

**Now on with the chapter! I really hope you guys like it and GG (a million apologies love), here's your chapter babygirl, just don't kill me. *flees***

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto -.-'**

Chapter Thirteen

You're Safe with Me

"Ugh!"

I stopped my running just in time to see Gaara's hand whip up with amazing speed, catching Shigure by the wrist with a strong clasp of his fingers. Shigure blinked at the sharp movement, stopping for a moment before he began to struggle against his iron grip. Gaara just stood there, the posture of a confident man ready to attack, eyes closed, holding the man that assaulted him. I had to shake myself out of the awe in order to reassess the situation at hand and figure out a way to get the hell out of here.

"Wha? Wait…How did you do that?!" Shigure questioned, pulling against the opposite man's grip. Gaara let out a low dark chuckle, the vibration of his voice sounding raspy and sinister. I gulped at the noise, thanking god I wasn't in Shigure's position right now. Gaara, to me, reminded me of a treacherous spider. If one got too close, they would be sneered in its trap. Then, it will be all over. Gaara's eyes slowly opened at his struggling, gazing at him through piercing eyes with a dark, fanged grin on his face.

"Did you really think you'd touch me? Don't make me laugh," he hissed, tightening his grip again the man's wrist as he tilted his head. "But hey, if you want to feel like a hero...I'll be happy to oblige!"

Without warning, Gaara grabbed his wrist tighter, thrusting the blade completely into his own chest. I jumped, my eyes widening for the millionth time as I openly stared at the object embedded in Gaara's torso. Shigure's mouth dropped as he gasped, looking at him as if he was crazy for stabbing himself like that. Gaara only smirked at both our expressions, twisting the blade for a moment, his mouth twitched with discomfort.

"Ow," he said dryly, his gaze as blank and painless as if nothing had just penetrated his flesh. "Oh the pain…It's so agonizing. Stop it. You're hurting me."

I honestly didn't know what disturbed me more; the fact that Gaara stabbed himself in the chest with a knife or the fact that he was speaking in a monotonous tone of voice when 'pretending' that it hurt so bad. Either way, my body started to tremble as I just stood there and waited.

What I was waiting for? I do not know.

Suddenly, Gaara's hand swept up again, clawing across Shigure's face and sending him almost flying in my direction. I yelped as I staggered back, the scarred man landed on his face with a painful grunt. He instantly flipped over, sitting on the ground as he stared at the red haired man with a mixture of wonder and pure fear. Gaara's head still faced forward, a grin creeping on his face as he turned his head slowly in the man's direction with a curious tilt. I let out a shaky breath as I registered the color of his eyes. They were not the vibrant green I was used to, or the fiery red that accompanied his hunger. Instead, his eyes were as black as coal, darker with an aura of death I couldn't shake off.

"S-Stay back," Shigure pleaded, holding his hands up in defense but also in mercy. "P-Please…I swear I'll leave and I'll never bother you again…please."

Gaara didn't seem to be paying attention as he ripped the knife out of his chest effortlessly. He examined the blade, which was coated with his own blood, with a mixture of childlike fascination. He blinked before he looked at Shigure with a bored gaze. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Please," he started again, his voice cracking with anxiety. If I could squint my eyes to really look, he was about ready to cry. "Just let me go."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," Gaara said as he proceeded to toss the blade in the air, the whistling of the sharpened steel stinging my ears before he caught it by the handle. He looked at Shigure with a sadistic grin as he did so, moving towards him slowly as he continued to juggle the object between his two hands. My stomach started to twist and churn as I watched him move towards the man, like an untamed predator stalking his prey. I swallowed thickly, moving my body back slowly as they advanced, my mind racing through so many thoughts as I watched the scene unravel before my eyes.

Who was this person in front of me? This couldn't be Gaara…it just couldn't be. My mind sifted through my memories of the boy of my youth. The red haired boy who smiled at me and told me his secrets as I told him mine. The boy who was my friend. I closed my eyes for a moment as an image of Gaara's childhood face made its way into my head, only to shatter into a million pieces, replaced with black eyes and sharp fangs. He told me that he was a monster, the very image of darkness and I had refused to believe him. I told myself that such an idea just couldn't exist, but suddenly as the image of his face, crazed with bloodlust as he moved towards Shigure with intent to kill, to maim and punish him for what he was going to do to me, made itself known…I feared the word 'Monster', had taken a whole new definition completely.

"Why?" My eyes opened slightly at the sound of Shigure's voice, his tone laced with fear and desperation. He looked like a child to me now, as weak and defenseless as a baby rabbit staring at the open mouth of a hungry wolf. He shook his head vigorously, tears streaming down his face as he held his hands out in surrender. It was the first time in my life that I ever saw a grown man cry for his life. "Why can't you let me go?!"

Gaara stopped moving then, holding the bloody blade in his hand for a moment before he pointed the tip at him. Shigure yelped, shaking as he waited for him to attack, but he didn't. Instead, he slowly moved the tip from him and pointed it right at me, my mind and senses going on high alert as his eyes focused straight at me. Our eyes locked then, and suddenly everything around me seemed to vanish into nothingness. It was at that moment that I suddenly had forgotten how to breathe.

"Because," he said as his eyes still focused on me, those big ebony orbs that spoke with no emotion, only hunger. "You made the mistake of harming something that belongs to me."

Somewhere in my mind, my entire world just cracked.

"What?" I heard myself whisper as I looked at him with such confusion that I found myself forgetting where we were. It was just me and him in this world, staring at each other with an unknown question in both our gazes. _I _belong to _him?_ The thought alone confused me so wildly that it quickly turned to anger. He had a lot of nerve to say that out loud, to someone who didn't even know we meant something of anything to each other. Gaara had made it perfectly clear the night before that I meant absolutely nothing to him. He made sure to erase my doubt with the bruise-like necklace he left around my throat. So then, why now of all times was he laying claim to something that was never his. Something that he destroyed…

I belonged to me.

It was in that moment, that my mind had brought me back to reality and I noticed Shigure turn back to look at me. I saw the panic and realization flash across his features as he stared at me. It resembled nothing of the dangerous man he was a few moments before. The sick and sadistic light had left his eyes and was replaced with the look of terror and pure anguish, and I found myself slowly starting to pity him immensely. They say that during a person's final moments of living, they tend to show you who they really are, and as I stared at this man's scarred face, I felt that I could see everything. Like his whole life was flashing through his eyes and through me I could feel his grief and desperation so intense it almost brought me to my knees.

Shigure's mouth had opened as if he were going to say something but he never got to say it. In a single bat of my eyes, Gaara had Shigure standing a foot in front of me, constricted in the tight circle of his one arm. His other had the knife resting snuggly against the skin on his neck. I gasped suddenly at the speed with which this all happened, having been too distracted to really notice when he had sprung to action. Shigure's eyes were wide, almost pleading as they stared straight at me. I shook my head slightly as I looked up at the both of them, my senses on high alert as Gaara's head turned to look at the scarred man.

"Now…say you're sorry," he said in an impassive voice, the corners of his lips slightly curling. He then turned to look at me, his fangs sticking out from his lips like two tips of twin silver blades. "And say goodbye."

"I'm sorry…" Shigure said, blinking as his tears ran down his face in waterfalls. He was shaking so intensely that it could probably shake the ground underneath us if it were any stronger. He took a sharp intake of breath before he spoke again. "I'm s-so s-sorry."

"It's okay," I said in a small voice, my lip quivering as I stared at him with pity. He had tried to hurt me, tried to kill me even, and yet in this moment I couldn't find it in my heart to hate him. Instead, my heart ached for pain that he was about to go through. This man deserved a trial, not to be slaughtered like a helpless animal. I stared at this doomed man, knowing that this was his final moment and with no ill blood in my heart, smiled at him. I blinked slowly and the tears streamed down my cheeks before I realized that I was crying. "It's okay."

He smiled back at me, thankful for my kindness and had opened his mouth to speak but he never got to say the words. At that instant, Gaara dropped the knife and all other semblance of sound was lost to me as I stared at it. My eyes followed the blade unblinking as it twisted in the air, slivers of light shimmering against its reflective surfaces before it hit the ground with an audible _clank. _

He moved with such speed that I didn't even realize what had happened until I heard the strangled cry of Shigure. My head snapped up before my eyes could readjust to my current surroundings and I was brought back into my nightmare. Shigure was barely moving, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, skin turning as white as snow. Gaara continued to drink savagely, blood running down his body like crimson waterfalls as he cradled Shigure's body to him like a mother holds her infant. My body shook violently as the truth once again crashed into me with such a force it almost knocked the wind out of my bruised lungs. And as Gaara dropped Shigure's lifeless body to the ground, craning his head up to the sky with a blood stained grin, and let the thick blood drip from his chin. I had come to realize that he had been right about everything.

He was truly a monster.

I could do nothing but stare with an open mouth of shock as he lowered his head and opened his now crimson eyes with the purest look of euphoria. The darkness had managed to vanish from his eyes, but it didn't make him look any less menacing…it only made him look hungry.

_Hungry _

Panic and fear started to spread through my body, with the little voice in my head screaming and begging me to run. And for once, I actually listened. I turned around sharply, breaking into a limp run but Gaara was already there, staring at me through red eyes and a bloody mouth. I screamed besides myself at how fast he moved, my body trembling as I stood frozen in the presence of the man in front of me. He looked crazed, like Shigure's blood was a drug and now that he got a taste, he just needed to have more. I could feel my throat closing on me at the thought. Was Shigure's blood not enough for him? Would he not be satisfied unless he killed and drained me too? The questions did nothing to calm my sense of helplessness, but there was nothing else I could think about…only that at this moment, I was probably going to die.

"G-Gaara?" I said in a small voice but it seemed like he didn't listen. Gaara took a step towards me, chuckling as he saw me take a step back. Was this really funny to him? I was disgusted at the thought that he got amusement off my rising terror. "Gaara please…d-don't do this."

He didn't answer, just took another step towards me.

"Y-You got the bad guys," I said in an attempt to get his attention somewhere else that didn't revolve around the thick red liquid that coursed through my veins. "Y-You s-saved my life…t-thank you."

"You like to stutter a lot." When he finally spoke, his words hit a chord in my memory that made me gasp in realization. He said the same words when he came into my room the first time when we were younger. The exact same ones only now they sounded deeper with age and roughened by the darkness that was seeping through his body. "Why is that?"

'_You make me nervous…'_

I heard the twelve year old girl in me say the words that I would've liked to say but unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time. Tears welled up into my eyes at the memory and I stepped back and he took another step towards me.

"I-It's because I'm scared…" I said, my voice cracking as I cried silently. "God, I'm so scared…"

"Aw, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly before he appeared closer in front of me, my chest touching his as his arms gripped the upper part of my arms fiercely. I gasped and looked up at him fearfully as his lips curled back to reveal his blood stained teeth. "Much…"

"No, no no no," I said as I started to struggle against his grasp, praying that I would be able to get away from him, this beast that took the form of a childhood friend I used to cherish. Gaara merely laughed at my attempts, tilting his head as his eyes fixed on my neck and leaned forward. I continued to struggle, chanting that small, two letter word over and over as if it would make a difference in anything or change something like a magical spell. I just simply had to try. Finally, after feeling his iron filled breath pass through my face and his mouth slightly open with his fangs ready to strike, I found the strength to finally make my move.

"NO!" I screamed, wiggling my arms loose enough for my hand to smack him clear across the face. I whimpered, tears descending down my cheeks as I covered my mouth trembling. Gaara's face jerked to the side at my slap, unmoving as if to process what I had just done. My heart was racing, the blood pumping wildly through my body as I waited for what I knew was to come. I was going to die, there was no doubt about it now. I had struck the predator and now all I could hear was the rattle of his tail in my head. Gaara's head slowly started to turn towards me and I braced myself for the worst. Maybe he would give me a quick one. I wouldn't feel any pain or realize I was dead until I saw my grandmother. Maybe he wouldn't mark me up too bad, for my parent's sake. But as I looked into his eyes, my mind seemed to shut off completely.

Jade green eyes stared into my emerald ones, with the purest look of horror painted on his face. He looked at me blankly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing and I could do nothing but gawk as the light seemed to return to his face and himself again, the angel. I let out a small gasp of surprise, my tears still falling from my eyes as I continued to stare at him like I was seeing him for the first time. Gaara's eyes shifted from my face to his hand on my arm and he immediately dropped it down to his side. His eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to see through unreflective glass.

"Sakura…"

I let out a small breathy laugh as I stared at him, shaking my head at the sound of my name. His voice wasn't laced with predatory evil like it had been before, it had lightened and he looked at me with such confusion that if the circumstances were different, I probably would have laughed at him for it. Before I could stop myself, I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, shaking as I started crying a little harder.

"It's you," I said, shaking my head as I cried uncontrollably, my strength and my urge to fight draining down to zero and all I had left was the breakdown. "It's really you…"

"Sakura," he said as he looked at me, placing his hands over mine as he looked around us. He saw the place we were at, the bags of my spoiled food on the floor, and the bodies of the three men he killed. Finally, he looked back at me with a look of pain and anguish of what he had done, leaning his head down to touch his forehead with mine. "I'm sorry."

My head started to swim and suddenly everything around me started to spin, giving me a weird sense of vertigo. My eyes fluttered as my breathing grew shallow and suddenly started to see hints of gray and black. Gaara's face tilted in concern as my body started to sway slightly. I only had enough time to say his name once before the darkness crept into my vision, blinding me and suddenly I was falling into the black.

~O~

She fell like paper into my arms and I quickly caught her so she wouldn't hit the pavement. I sat on the ground, pulling her into my lap as I stared down at her. She looked horrible, covered in scrapes, blood and bruises with tears tracking her down her cheeks like lines of glitter. The creases on her brow had smoothed and no longer scarred her face, the ordeal she faced finally being put to rest. I scoffed lightly at the thought, looking around us at the corpses of the men I just slaughtered.

'_Yeah, her ordeal is over but the therapy has only just begun,' _I thought as I picked her up off the ground and started carrying her down a familiar street.

I must've been completely out of my mind, losing control like that in public, daring to risk exposing myself at the sake of someone else. There could have been witnesses, or worse, there could have been more causalities. I growled softly at the thought, mentally kicking myself in the ass for being so careless. If anything had gone wrong, if one of those men had even escaped me, it would have been all over. I'd be planted in front of the council _and _my father, having to explain myself and start the process of damage control. Then where would that leave me? With the tedious task of getting rid of an evidence they would find incriminating to us, and I'd probably have to kill Sakura.

My heart tugged at the thought, memories of earlier seeping through my mind, unbidden. Pictures of her face, her tears, her trembling with fear as I stalked around her like a hungry beast, too lost in the bloodshed to come back to my sense of self. Oh how I hated that. My father had told me once before that my thirst of blood and my savagery of the kill was one he hadn't seen in a vampire of my age in years, but I had only assumed he was joking. I realize now that I was wrong. I was a savage or worse…

I was a vampire.

It was a truth I hated to admit but it was fact. I am what I am, and there's no changing that. I looked down at the girl in my arms as I walked, cursing softly to myself for getting into this situation. I hate this feeling, this soft spot I had for her that clouded my judgment and gave me this unethically desire to be near her. As much as I stressed for her to stay away from me, I found myself being drawn to her, needing to make sure she was safe and happy. I simply cared too much for girl when I knew I shouldn't. Sakura stirred in my arms her head tilting back in her sleep and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face as I continued walking.

_Thump, Thump_

_ Thump, Thump_

I froze in my steps, my eyes widening as the sound became the only thing I focused on. My arms tightened around her body, causing the noise to quicken and I gasped when I realized what the sound symbolized.

It was Sakura's heart.

My eyes snapped down to look at Sakura, her head lulled back with her throat exposed, veins pulsing through pale skin as the sweet smell of blood came off her in wisps of smoke. My mouth watered as fangs exploded in my mouth, my throat burning with a wild hunger I had never felt before. It ran deeper in my system, almost like my own blood was hungry for hers and the feeling would vanish or dull down. It intensified the more I looked at her and the more her blood just seemed to sing to me. I groaned slightly, my mind resisting though my body moved of its own will forward. My lips parted as I leaned down towards her, my mouth opening more and more the closer I got to her neck.

_'Maybe…' _I thought as I leaned closer, my mind swarming me with guilt and shame. I was weak, it seems to me that I always had been. To having saved this girl's life only now to be seconds away from taking it, I must be a really cruel and evil person. Maybe it was good that I was damned. At least, wherever Sakura went, I wouldn't follow…it would finally give her a break from me.

_'Maybe if I just…just…' _

"Gaara?"

I gasped my head snapping away from her and my fangs receding as she stirred again. I watched as she rubbed her cheek against my shoulder, smelling my shirt before she tilted her head up and opened her eyes. I held my breath, feeling so much shame at what I had wanted to do not too long ago. Maybe she sensed what I was going to do and now she was going to run or scream. Hell, maybe she was going to hit me again for all I knew. But instead of doing any of those things, she reached her hand up towards my face, wiping a stray strand of hair back before she smiled.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered but before I could question what she was talking about, she closed her eyes and feel into unconsciousness again. I shook my head at her and sighed, my stomach turning slightly as I looked forward. Looking around me to make sure I had no audience, I took off running. I ran in the speed of my people, looking on as all the building blurred so fast, they looked like walls painted with abstract strikes of colors. My arms held her tightly to me as I continued to go in the direction that I knew was were Suna's General Hospital resided.

XXX

The wind blew by me, ruffling my clothing as I walked slowly down the empty sidewalks. After dropping Sakura off at the hospital and glamouring the doctors so they'd forget ever seeing me, I decided that I needed to walk to clear my head. The night air was a blessing, crisp with smells of fog and the taste of darkness. It was my world.

I kicked a rock out of my way, hearing the way it rolled softly into a crack before I kept on walking, my mind swirling with thoughts of Sakura. I hissed in frustration as I turned a corner, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Damn her, damn her and her ways of making me feel like a self-righteous idiot. Who the hell did she think she was? Worming her way into my life and making it difficult for me to actually live it. Who was she to make me question what I had gone my whole life believing was right. It was just about our childhood together as friends, it was also about the breaking the rules, the laws set by our elders and the council in keeping our existence a secret. Sakura knew what I was, she knew way too much already and she was at risk if ever she was to say the wrong thing to the wrong person. One false move and she was dead, and that would be the end of it. The end of her and I couldn't let that happen. I _wouldn't _let that happen.

"It can't be helped now," I said to myself I looked up at sky with a stern look. "There is no way, I'll be able to walk away from you now, Sakura. I can't."

I sighed as I continued to walk. I had made my decision but still there was so much that needed to be done. So many things she needed to know, about me, about my family, about all of us. If I was going to keep her safe and away from all the danger that was about to follow us both, I was going to have to tell her everything. Sighing for the umpteenth time, I took out my cellphone and punched in a familiar number, holding the phone close to my ear. First things first, I needed to get rid of those bodies before they were seen and questions to be brought up, but in order to do that, I needed to enlist the help of one of my closest friends.

He picked up the phone on the third ring. "Gaara?"

"Naruto," I said with a smile. "What are you up to right now?"

"I was getting ready to go to ground," he said with a yawn. "It's past midnight."

"I know, don't remind me," I said, fighting the itchy feeling that started to tingle my skin. It was still dark out but it didn't matter to us at all. Midnight struck the beginning of a new day. A vampire could smell the sun in the air hours before it actually started to rise and it was always wise for a vampire to start making their preparations and going to ground beforehand. But if they were like me, they didn't really give a damn. "Look, I need your help with something. I need you to get dressed and meet me at the place I'm going to tell you. We'll be done before sun up, I promise you. I just really need your help."

"Um…okay," he said with confusion, his phone making shuffling noises that suggested he getting himself out of ground. "What is it? What happened?"

"Well," I started to say, looking in the direction where my three victims lay. I sighed slightly as I looked at the ground, kicking some loose gravel. "I kind of did something…bad."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Hahaha, sorry for the cliffy but I just couldn't resist and don't worry, I'm working on chapter 14 as soon as possible. No more 2 year waits on update from this girl. I think I finally got my muse back :) leave me reviews cause you know how I love them and GG (you know how I like them ;) Neways, I'll see y'all soon and thank you so much for being patience with me. **

**Love you guys**

**~CV**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again and oh what's this? A new chapter already? That's right kiddies, I haz a brand new chapter ready and waiting for you guys. I don't know what it is about updating last week but I'm suddenly back in the game with my muse. Like I'm on such a roll right now it's crazy! But anyway, I'm going to make this quick so you guys can go ahead and enjoy this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Chapter Fourteen

Conversations with a Fanged Beast

I did nothing but watch him silently as he observed the chaos that began to unfold all around him. Naruto had arrived almost less then 10 minutes after I hung up the phone with him. Ever since his arrival at the scene, he's had the same expression painted on his face like designs on a porcelain mask. His blue eyes widened, pupils doubling in size while his jaw seemed to unhinge and hang open like a steel bear trap. I'd told him that I had done something bad, destructive even, but I never expected him to behave like this. He looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing, like the destruction was created by some beast he had no knowledge of. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed as I continued to stand there while my friend progressed to openly gawk at my massacre.

"Well," I asked after a long second, my patience in his lack of input driving me to the point of insanity. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

Still no response. The only thing that he managed to do was close his mouth to swallow before opening it again. With a shake of my head, I scoffed as I felt the muscles in my fingers tighten around my biceps.

"Anything at all?" I insisted, turning to look at him with irritation. "I mean, you seriously have nothing at all to say to me?"

"How could you?!" Naruto turned to look at me, his eyes shining with something that looked like disappoint, hurt…and possibly longing? The blond crossed his arms to match mine, shaking his head as he glared at me. "I mean, you got yourself involved in a fight that caused pain and bloodshed…and didn't even think about inviting me?"

"What?" I said in confusion. He was pissed at the fact he wasn't included in the murder of these men? Suddenly I was recounting the thought that told me Naruto would understand and realized it was probably a bad idea. "You're seriously pissed about that?"

"Well yeah!" he exclaimed, gazing back at the scene with the look of admiration. Sometimes it was stuff that he did like this that made me wonder why the hell we were friends in the first place. "I mean, my day just sucked completely! Woke up this evening starving, only to remember that we promised Sai we wouldn't feed on humans for a while. Do you know how much this blows? I had to take my ass all the way to the butcher shop, the _butcher _shop Gaara. I've been ingesting pig's blood all day! And let me tell you, that shit's gross when it's not fre-"

"I don't care about your petty Vampire drama!" I yelled back at him, watching him recoil from me with a look as if I'd damaged him. Sighing, I unfolded my arms to place one on his shoulder. "Look man, I'm sorry. It's just I was expecting you to be angry with me or something."

"Oh I'm not mad at you," he assured me with a grin, completely ignoring the severity of the situation. I groaned and dropped my hand, turning to look at the disaster that I made. Naruto scoffed as he laughed a little. "Though, Sai is going to kill you when he finds out."

"We can't tell him."

"W-What?" he said, snapping his eyes up to mine. "Are you serious?"

"_Dead _serious," I rasped with a slight edge in my voice. He continued to look at me, his gaze questioning mine and I had to look away. "He can't find out about this."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you know how he is Naruto, this reaches him and he'll be here, possibly with a few guards and they'll start cleaning things up." '_And I'm not going to risk them finding something that will trace them back to her…' _The thought had crossed my mind before I could stop it. There was no way I was going to have them find her and question me on her whereabouts. Sakura had already been through enough, the last thing I wanted was for her to be questioned by the Guard of the Council. "I just wanna get things cleaned up without them being around."

"What are you afraid of? You think they'll find something here?" Naruto teased but as soon as the words left his lips, it was like he realized what he'd spoken. Then he was looking at me with questionable a expression. "Is there _something _to be found here?"

"You know what, just forget I mentioned anything," I said with a tight smile as I walked around and began picking things up. "Let's just get this done alright?"

But as I moved, picking up one of the men's dead corpses off the ground by the ankle and throwing it over my shoulder, there was a feeling I couldn't shake off. Naruto walked over to me with the same look in his cerulean orbs, the look one gave to someone they didn't trust. He stood in front of me, arms crossed with an expression on his face that almost sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern marking his sharp features.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered back.

"Bullshit."

"Look Naruto, there is nothing wrong okay?" I insisted, giving him my own look of trepidation. Truth be told, he was really starting to piss me off. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Geez, I don't know Gaara. It has something to do with this _murder _that's displayed so out in the open around us!" he exclaimed, fanning his arms out to include the entire scene. I sighed, dropping the body back to the floor before I turned back at him with a calmed expression. He scoffed, before shaking his head. "What the hell happened tonight?"

"Nothing," I said, the word sounding clipped. Oh, now he was going to take this seriously? This was not going to happen tonight. Not when there were bodies littered on the streets like forgotten trash and Sakura was still in the hospital. "Besides, I thought you were pissed at me for not even being here?"

"That was before you started acting all skittish when I brought up the thought of telling Sai about this. And anyway, you'd call your friend out of bed to help you clean up _your _massacre for _nothing?"_ He shrugged as he looked at me, his brows pinching in a pained look. "Somehow, I'm not buying it."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, alright? I woke up at seven, feeling hungry. Like you, I got up to go to the butcher's to get some blood. These guys were fucking around, making noise and I guess I got irritated. A little _too _irritated." I glared at my friend for a fraction of a moment before I turned my gaze away from him. "Look, I just had a bad night, and I made some really shitty decisions that are gonna be a bitch to cover up, but I'll manage."

"You've never found a reason to ever lie to me before..." he spoke in a small voice that made him sound so much younger than what he really was. His shoulders slumped as he groaned in defeat. "It's really going to hurt me if I find out that you did."

His words stung me deep down to my core. I hadn't lied to him, but I withheld some truth in the words that I had spoken and it killed me. I had never found a reason to lie about anything in my life, because that was just how my father had raised me. Always tell the truth, even when it served you better to lie. People respected you better that way because they could never doubt your word. It's what made people really see who was being honest and who would uphold all our laws above anything else to keep our people safe. I laughed out loud in my head, almost feeling relief in my insane inner hysteria. Yeah, I pretty much broke all the rules in one shot the night that I met Sakura.

We stood there at an awkward crossroads, neither making a move to talk to rebuke anything that had been said. Finally, Naruto sighed and walked over to the car where a corpse was embedded in its hood. Grabbing the arm of the body, he yanked it to the ground with a quick flick of his wrist. He examined the car, his shoulders hunched like a thousand pounds were bearing down on his shoulders. The thought of Naruto struggling with that kind of weight almost made me smile, given the fact that we had the strength to lift about ten times as much.

"This car is totaled," he determined after a long moment, examining the crunch crater of the hood, the spider web like cracks of glass, and the blood pooled around the vehicle. "You're gonna have to get your hands on the registration of the car, owner information, license plates, tags, expiration dates, VIN and a whole bunch of other shit."

"Not to mention IDs on all these bodies, families and other relations, maybe even compel the owner of the car in order to make it look like a failed carjacking. Hell, we could even pass this for a corrupted drug deal," I said as I crouched down at the man I dropped, looking at him with slight curiosity.

_"S-Stay back," the man pleaded, holding his hands up in defense but also in mercy. "P-Please…I swear I'll leave and I'll never bother you again…please."_

_I didn't seem to be paying attention as I ripped the knife out of my chest effortlessly, examining the blade, which was coated thick with my own blood, with the expression of a curious child. I blinked before looking at the man with a bored gaze. "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

_ "Please," he started again, his voice cracking with anxiety. If I squinted my eyes to really look, he was about ready to cry. "Just let me go."_

I closed my eyes at the memory, my head pulsating as I reminisced all that transpired a few hours passed. To think that I had lost control so violently and slaughtered these men was something that strangely still felt new to me. Ordinarily I wouldn't have acted on this without purpose. If these men were to have come at me with the intent to hurt me or simply if they had provoked me, I would have acted accordingly. It would have given me a reason to attack them, but I did more than just simple assault; it was a straight up, bloody homicide. All for a nosy little pink haired girl that didn't know the difference between good and evil. I'm going to hell for this, there's no doubt in my mind about that now.

"Fuck!"

My head snapped up at the sound, my eyes finding Naruto looking away sharply with his fangs bared. When he finally reopened them, they were glowing crimson.

"What happened?" I yelled, making my way towards the blond. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked in the direction of whatever it was that caused him grief. "What did you see-"

Just then, there was a sudden sharp burning in my corneas.

I hissed as I looked away, fangs erupting from their sheaths so fast, they cut through my bottom lip. What the hell was that and why did it hurt so much? As if he read my mind, which he probably did, Naruto had turned with a scowl.

"That's weird," he frowned picking up a piece of fabric and slowly starting to inch towards the thing that caused us both pain. He threw the garment at the object, shielding it away from both our eyes before he turned to look back at me with a concerned look. "Someone left a crucifix out here."

Crucifix?

The gears in my brain began to turn before the realization crashed into me like an upcoming tidal wave. I knew who the cross belonged to, and I found myself silently wanting to strangle her for leaving it here. It was the necklace that I had given Sakura to protect herself. The necklace that I told her to wear at _all _times, even when she was around me. Anxiety seeped into my pores like a virus, taking over my senses as I realized the danger in this. Not only was Sakura left unprotected by our finding it here, but depending on how much Naruto actually saw of the cross, he'd recognize it anywhere he saw it.

"N-Naruto?" I stammered, composing myself so I didn't look as if I was going to lose control.

"What?" he said, loading up the last of the corpses into the vehicle. He looked up at me with a tilt of his head, noticing my distress. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…wow, I really need to get to ground soon." I masked my urge to get the jewelry back to Sakura by bringing to attention the fact that it was almost two in the morning and the aroma of the sunrise was becoming more potent than I thought possible. I actually started to rub at my skin as the scent of light wafted through the air like an toxic airborne occurrence. "I smell the sun coming up and fast."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and smelled the air with disdain. "Yeah I know, and I'm starting to get _really _tired."

"Then why don't you just take the car and dead bodies. I'll worry about the blood, DNA, and anything else that I can find."

"You sure?" he said as he opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring full of silver keys and slanted, slivers of metal. It only it took a few moments before he found the one that fit, grinning out the car at me as the engine roared to life. "I mean, you know me and my driving. You sure you wanna leave me with this task?"

"I trust you," I said with a smile. I looked up at the sky for a moment, my eyes starting to feel like they were made from stones of substantial weight. The sound of the car revving was what brought me back from my reverie. He waved out at me before taking off down the street, turning a corner until the sound of the car dulled down to a screaming whisper.

I sighed as I looked around once more, cracking my knuckles in an attempt to relieve the ache of exhaustion that was coming at me in waves. There was work that needed to be done and then when I finished I'd be able to go home and sleep. Though, after everything that had happened tonight, sleep seemed like the furthest thing from my mind.

~O~

"Really guys, I'm okay."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other before turning their concerned glares in my direction. Looking back at them from my hospital bed, I smiled at the two girls. It had been three days since the night Gaara brought me here and all I wanted to do was go home. I _hated _being stuck in a hospital when I felt fine.

"Yeah, tell that to your ribs, your stomach, oh and let's not forget your poor lungs," Ino said dryly, placing her manicured hands on her hips. "Because according to your charts, they're not doing so well."

"But I feel _fine_," I urged, attempting to sit up despite the pain that seemed to shoot through my body. Gasping at the pain flowing through me, the girls admittedly jumped to my sides and helped me find a comfortable position. "Thanks."

"M-Maybe you should stay here for at least one more day," Hinata stuttered softly, rubbing my arm soothingly. "Just until you feel 100%"

"I feel 100% Hinata, I don't see what the big deal is." I crossed my arms as I glared at them. I hated being treated like a child, it made me feel like I couldn't take care of myself. "Seriously, I just wanna get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals."

"Says the girl that's going to college for Medical practice," Ino murmured under her breath. I snapped my head up at her and gave her a glare.

"Being a patient and being a doctor are two totally separate things," I spat harshly. She looked back at me with a disgusted expression, before rolling her eyes and turning away. I scoffed at her, focusing my gaze on a spot on my bed. "But I'm not going to sit here and explain that to you."

"What's wrong with you two?" Hinata said suddenly, sharing glances between the two of us. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't understand why _she is _so hell bent on keeping me in here!" I insisted with a shrug. "I want to go home!"

"Sakura, you were assaulted! By men that wanted to rape and kill you!" Ino yelled, slapping her palms against the wooden footboard on my bed. Hinata and I jumped slightly at the sound, looking up at Ino's face, her eyes glazed with unfallen tears. "By men that attacked us when we went to the bar."

Swallowing thickly at her words, I shifted my eyes down to my lap. Hinata said nothing as she looked at me, stroking my hair back softly. Ino scoffed and walked over to the window, leaning against the frame with the appearance of a woman weighed down by remorse. I sighed as I remembered Ino and Hinata running into the hospital the following morning that they found out that I was there. Their faces had been etched with fear and concern, streaked with tears, makeup and snot by the time they made it to my room. I remember all the questions they asked and the despair that marred Ino's features when I told her I was attack by the same three men that assaulted us at the bar. Her body had gone still before she ran out of my room bawling. Since then, she's been doing everything in her power to make up for it, suffocating me with her visits and gifts and crowding me with just her presence in general.

I looked at Hinata who nodded back at me. She stood up, moving one of the rails out of the way as she silently helped me out of bed. It still hurt to move around, the pain felt like needles piercing through my stomach and ribcage. I fought through the haze of agony racing through me, as I walked cautiously over to Ino. She tensed as I threw my arms around her, but relaxed when I rested my head against her shoulder, looking out the window with her.

"This…was not your fault," I whispered softly, giving her a firm squeeze. She shook in my arms, the small sounds of her sobbing crowding my ear so I could hear nothing else but her pain. "Ino please, don't do this to yourself."

"What else am I supposed to do? I-I have to make sure you'll be o-okay" she stammered, turning to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her soft cheeks flustered. She was trembling so hard I thought she might pass out. I sighed rubbing my hands down her arms soothingly. "Sakura, you're my best friend! I don't wanna be the reason that you get hurt or maybe even killed. It would destroy me if I lost you!"

I pulled her into a tight embrace, resting my chin in the space between her neck and shoulders. She gasped at my sudden motion before wrapping her own arms around me. Smiling softly, I closed my eyes to keep the tears from fully forming as I leaned in closer to her ear. "And you won't, okay? I love you, like a sister and I can't have you falling apart like this on me."

We felt another circle of arms around us as Hinata wedged herself in between. Ino and I looked at each other for a moment before including her in our embrace.

"From now on," Hinata said as she looked out the window, tears glistening as she smiled and looked at the both of us. "We'll protect each other."

"Agreed," Ino and I spoke in unison before the three of us burst into soft laughter. The pain had erupted with the action, causing me to cease the action immediately. The girls turned to me with worried expressions, but I smiled at them gently. After a while, we fell quiet, watching the city out the window in silence, not breaking the tight circle with which we held each other.

XXX

The wind seem to twist through my hair as I closed my eyes to inhale it. It felt so good to finally be out of that hospital. It had taken a lot of convincing, but I was sure after the moment that we shared in my room about an hour ago, they were going to finally let me leave. And not to my surprise, they did. So I was a free woman, well, almost free. The doctor had given me two prescribed medications that I needed to take in order for the pain to feel better and I was to go back in about two weeks so they could examine the process of my broken ribs. Besides that, I was also told that I needed to come to the hospital immediately if I was having trouble breathing to reduce my risks of contracting Pneumonia.

All and all I was okay, give or take the fact that Ino and Hinata were now hovering over me like I was a small fish in an oversized tank. What was the big deal anyway? I got into a little tangle…maybe a big tangle, but I had gotten out of it okay…barely.

'_Stop it, it's not good for you to be thinking about stuff like that.' _The thought had sprang into my mind before I could stop it, a sad smile appearing on my lips as I recalled everything that happened three nights ago. I had been on my way back home from the store when I was attacked by three men, the same men that I had met at a bar. One of those men had a personal problem with me, given the fact that I smashed a bottle into his face when he tried to get a little too friendly with me and Ino. There was no doubt that I would have been killed that night.

That is until Gaara had shown up.

A shiver had involuntarily washed down my spine at the thought of him, my hands crushing the piece of paper that my medications were scribbled on. My breath started to quicken as I pictured his face, etched with black eyes and fangs with a sadistic smile painted across his lips. He had appeared out of the blue, and singlehandedly obliterated the lives of my assailants without a second thought in the world. He killed them without batting one of those black rimmed eyes of his. He simply just didn't care. He behaved just like a…

"Monster," I said in a soft voice not meant for anyone else to hear. I clutched the crumpled piece of parchment to my chest as I looked up at the sky with sadness. "He acted just like a monster."

"Depends on how you look at it…"

My eyes widened at the voice, my heartbeat accelerating as my breathing grew shallower. My head snapped in every direction as I looked around frantically, trying to see where his voice was coming from before my eyes finally adjusted to his form, hiding in the shadows of an alley wedged between the next two buildings. He wore a dark gray, short sleeved shirt with dark jeans, his crimson hair being the only source of color in his otherwise dark appearance. He look incredibly tired, his green eyes unusually soft as he watched me from afar and I couldn't help the anger that started to boil from deep within me. How dare he show his face around here now? Especially in broad daylight like this…I mean, was he trying to upset me, or was seeing my fear stricken face in a bruised and broken state just not enough for him? Before I gave my mind any time to decide against my actions, I began to move towards him. I walked briskly until I was near him, mindful of how rushed and hurried my breathing was and of the strain it was causing my lungs. Biting my lip and fighting through the pain, I continued to walk over to him, thoughts of murder swirling around in my own head. When I got to the mouth of the alley, he opened his own mouth to speak but I didn't let him. Pulling all my strength into my palms, I shoved him as hard as I could before I just stood there gasping for air. He stumbled back clumsily but remained silent, my ribs screamed in pain but I ignored them as my hands curled into shaking fists. He looked at me through half lidded eyes and it only made me angrier.

"Do you have…any idea…what would happen if…anybody saw you here?" I gasped between wheezes, my heart beating a mile a minute. Clutching my chest, I doubled over, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the question sounding comical coming from a guy that almost killed me a few nights back.

"I'm fine," I said in a rushed tone as I got my breathing under control and found the strength to stand up straight again. "Just my injuries…"

"Oh…" Gaara's eyes fell to the floor as he found nothing else really to say. I cleared my throat as I looked at him, not really knowing what to do myself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The question left my lips before I could stop it. "How did you even get here?"

"I...woke myself...up..." The words sounded slurred, his eyes fluttering as if he was fighting the urge to collapse. "I...need to speak to you."

I scoffed at his request, crossing my arms over my chest as I openly glared at him. "Well, in case you didn't know Gaara, it's 4:30 in the afternoon. The sun doesn't set for at least for another two and a half hours so you shouldn't be here."

"I'm aware of that," he slurred with a light humor almost as if he couldn't care less. He rested a hand on the side of the building to steady himself. "I forced myself awake in order to come out here and look for you."

"But how?" I asked with a look of confusion. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Your blood signature," he murmured as he leaned his head against the brick wall, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his strength. "I memorized the scent of your blood so I'd be able to find you anywhere."

"Well, that's...really unsettling," I mumbled softly, the thought of being stalk not sitting too well in my stomach.

Gaara laughed tiredly before he took in a deep breath. "I apologize but this really couldn't wait..."

He took a step towards me and I immediately took a giant step back, keeping as much distance between us as possible. His eyes widened before a breathy laugh escaped his lips at my reaction. Sighing, he took one of his hands from a pocket to run through his unruly hair. "I should have as expected much…"

"Well what the hell did you want me to do? Cry and run into your arms? Nice try." Now it was my turn to laugh as I glared at him with disbelief. I stood up straighter, looking him square in the face unafraid. "I'm not that weak anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since I saw the man that _used _to be my friend murder people in front of me," I spat, ignoring the way my lower lip started to quivered. "Or did you already forget about that?"

"Sakura, those men were going to _rape _you and then _kill _you," he ground out with another humorless laugh as he shook his head to keep himself awake. "What would have had me do?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, my eyes once again retreating to the ground. "All I know is…you killed them Gaara, _slaughtered _them like they were animals…and you did it with a song in your heart."

He said nothing to that statement, only turned his face away from mine ashamed.

Shaking my head, I took another step back. "And you would've killed me too…"

"But you brought me back," he blurted out suddenly causing me to gasp. I turned away from him, making my way towards the outside before I heard his footsteps echo mine as he walked behind me. "Look I know I lost control, total control. I was out of my mind but if it wasn't for you…"

"Don't," I said, holding a hand up to stop him from talking. "Don't pin this all on me please."

"I'm not…all I'm saying is that I wouldn't have hurt you then. I will never hurt you."

"Yeah? Because if you remember _anything_ that happened that night, you'd remember that it didn't really matter. You were out for blood and once you got a taste of it, you wanted to have more." I swallowed thickly at the memory of his blood-filled fangs and the evil light that clouded his eyes. "You wanted to have mine too…"

"Sakura-"

"You told me to stay away from you and I didn't because I thought that you were better than that. I was hoping that I could find my friend in you, but I was wrong. He died a long time ago and now?" I inhaled a breath through my nose, closing my eyes as the tears welled up in my ducts. I opened them just to have them fall down my face freely like river trails. "All I see is a monster."

Gaara stared blankly at me, his mouth opening wordlessly as he digested everything that I had said. Wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket, I looked at him with disappointment. He had changed for the worst and there was nothing I could do to change that. The Gaara I knew was gone, and there was nothing in this world that would ever bring him back. It was a truth that I didn't want to believe in, something I told myself just couldn't be possible. Unfortunately, it was possible and if I wanted to keep myself safe, I needed to do the right thing.

"I won't make that mistake again. I'll promise you that." My voice held firm with no wavering emotions as I turned once more and continued to walk away, each step feeling like a sharp stab into my heart. I had almost made it completely out of the darkened backstreet before I heard footsteps behind me again.

"Wait," Gaara said as he walked after me. "Don't go."

"Just leave me alone," I said as I made my way out into the street once more.

"I said wait!" he exclaimed and as I turned the corner, his hand whipped out and snatched my arm, spinning me around to face him as my back hit the wall. I yelped, both out of pain and surprise, my eyes glued to his hand that held me in place. The lower part of his arm was charred, skin crinkled with scorch marks as I watched the smoke lift from the flesh. His hand was trembling, his breathing accelerating as it washed over me like tainted air. Turning my head back to look at him, I was met with crimson eyes and bared fangs as he looked at me in torture. My eyes closed tightly as I held my hands up between our bodies, my mind going into hyper drive, spitting thoughts left and right as my heart seemed to run marathons in my chest.

'_Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Please Gaara, don't do anything! I'm sorry okay? Just don't hurt me!'_

"I'm not going to hurt you," he forced out through gritted teeth. Though his voice sounded rough, it was laced with confusion and hurt. "I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise. You just need to calm down."

My eyes snapped up at him then, glaring at him with such shock as if I had just been violated. "Did you…read my mind?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but your thoughts were so loud I couldn't help it." His grip on my arms had softened and I became all too aware of how our bodies almost molded into each other. He was so close to me that our chest almost touched…almost. "You need to listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," I breathed shakily, my mind going empty as I stared at him only for it to go completely dead when he started to lean closer. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed a deep color as he cupped my face in his hands. My eyes shifted back to his arm, gasping as I watched the burn began to recede, the dead skin slowly smoothing itself out as if it was never burned. A small noise of astonishment passed through my lips as this impossible phenomenon unfolded around me. My gaze slowly returned to him, my emerald eyes jumping wildly over his crimson orbs as they reverted back to jade, my heart and lungs working to provide me the oxygen I suddenly felt I wasn't receiving. His fingers tensed slightly, his instincts picking up on how hard my heart was pounding and the scent of my blood threatening to send him over the edge. But he relaxed after a while, reigning in his hunger enough to look at me. He looked exhausted, like he had just won a battle he had been fighting for too long, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him, shielding from a world that didn't understand him so he could finally get some rest.

"I don't have…the strength to stay away from you anymore…" He stroked his thumbs over my cheekbones as he shook his head, his eyes almost glowing in the darkened shadows of the alley. "You are too important now for me to keep playing these silly little games with you."

"But…" I couldn't process a single thought as my eyes stayed glued on him like nothing else mattered in the world. "I thought you wanted me to stay away."

"I wanted to believe that I was doing the right thing by keeping you away. I guess I perceived my actions as being self-sacrificing, but the only thing I was doing was putting you in more peril than you deserve…"

My eyes creased in confusion at that, my head shaking in my distress. "I-I don't understand…"

"I know the vampires in this city, and you don't. You could think the wrong thought or say the wrong thing and if a nearby vampire happens to hear you, both of our lives would be endanger." His head declined to the ground for a moment before he looked at me. "I can't let that happen. I refuse to let anything like that happen to you again."

"So you wanna be around me just so you can protect me?"

"Yes and no," he said as he let go of my face and leaned away from me. I took in a deep breath, fearful that I would turn purple if he continued to be too close. He inhaled a breath before he continued to speak. "I want to be around because you were also my friend once. You trusted me with your secrets, and it's not fair that I keep mine from you anymore."

My hopeful ear picked up on that and I looked at him with a look of such anticipation that it almost killed me. "So what are you saying?"

"I want to tell you…everything. Everything you wanted to know about me and everything you want to know about vampires."

"Why?"

Gaara smiled then, a smile that shook me deep in my core as it reminded me of the way he used to smile at me when we were children. "Because I trust you."

I had no time to think as my body lunged forward, my arms circling around his neck as I buried my face into his chest. My injuries reacted violently at my motion, waves of pain shooting through my body so intense it almost knocked the breath right out of me, but I didn't care. I couldn't find myself to care about anything else but the redhead I was currently hugging. He stumbled back at my sudden action, unresponsive before he finally realized what was going on and wrapped his arms around me, returning the embrace. Smiling against the fabric of his shirt, I breathed in the scent of his skin as the familiarity crowed my senses. He had come back into my life like a raging storm and I just couldn't be happier. My heart beat erratically against my ribs to the point that I thought it would probably break another bone if I wasn't careful. My injuries seemed to be the furthest things from my mind, the only thing that mattered was I had one of my best friends back.

"Sorry I've been such a dick lately," he mumbled against my hair as he held me. I was so wrapped up in the initial happiness I felt that I almost didn't realize he had started talking. "Like, I've just been a straight up asshole."

"I know," I said as we pulled up and looked up at him with a cheesy smile on my face. "Believe me you don't have to tell me twice."

"How long am I looking at before you really forgive me," he asked, chewing on his lower lip.

"Umm…I haven't gone that far into thinking on your sentence yet," I deducted with a light tap of my chin. "But I can tell you it's lengthy. Oh! And let's not forget about the bruise that was on my neck. That one's definitely gonna cost ya."

"Right," he said with a nod. He shifted his eyes to the side as he placed his hands back in his pockets. "I was sure you would have forgotten about that."

"Nope!" I chirped as I placed my hands behind my back. "Trust me Gaara, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Hey, whatever you want I'll do it," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "As long as I don't wake up with you hovering over me with a pointy wooden object, we're golden."

I giggled at him before I stepped back close to his body, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm just so happy I got you back."

"That makes the two of us," he whispered as he returned my hug again, mindful not to squeeze me too hard because of my injuries.

"Sakura?"

Both our eyes snapped open at the sound of another person joining our small reunion. His voice sounded terribly familiar, deepened with age but it still held that childlike tingle to it that I remembered hearing though I couldn't picture his face at that particular moment in time. Gaara's hands tighten protectively around my body that it started to hurt, and I had to rub his arm to remind him to be careful for my ribs. He grip loosened, an apology forming in his eyes as we turned towards the voice, my eyes widening as I finally saw who the voice belonged to.

In the mouth of the alley, standing with a large box underneath his arm and a shocked expression on his face, was Rock Lee.

**Okay guys, now please don't kill me for that! I simply just couldn't resist *evil laughter* besides, I love Lee and anytime the opportunity to just plug him into my story makes itself known, I'm going to take it! I wonder what's going to happen next, oh wait, I already know what's going to happen you all don't but you can guess. Oh, I just can't wait for the next chapter, can you? I'll take that as a no and a cue that I need to leave and start the next chapter before I'm hunted and killed. **

**Don't forget to leave me reviews, the more positive feedback I hear, the faster you'll get your chapter. Remember that ^^**

**I love you guys so so much and I'll see you next time! **

**~CV**


End file.
